


Dieb in der Nacht

by Valdan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdan/pseuds/Valdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als im kleinen Mittelmeerstaat Calana einige Diebstähle verübt werden, wird direkt der früher als der "Panther" bekannte Dieb verdächtigt. Er will den Irrtum aufklären und hat nicht mit den beiden Jetset-Ladies Samantha Carter und Vala MalDoran gerechnet, die sich nicht so leicht hinters Licht führen lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dieb in der Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Deutsch-BigBang im Livejournal.  
> Vielen Dank an Liljana für ihr Beta und an Antares, deren Rat mich davor bewahrt hat, ein paar blöde Fehler einzubauen...
> 
> Vielen Dank auch an Kitkaos für ihre wunderbare FanArt!!*knuddel*

**Prolog**

 

_Irgendwo in einem kleinen, mondänen Urlaubsparadies an der südlichen Adria;_

_50er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts_

 

 

Es war stockfinstere Nacht und die Uhr der zentralen Kirche schlug zweimal, als eine Silhouette sich aus dem Schatten eines Schornsteins des Grand Hotels löste. Auf leisen Sohlen bewegte sich die Gestalt über das Dach, hangelte sich an einem efeuumrankten Spalier hinunter und landete zielsicher auf einem Balkon. Die Tür stand auf, um die lauen Brisen, die die Nacht mit sich brachte, hineinzulassen.

 

Der ungeladene Besucher trat vorsichtig in den Raum, orientierte sich kurz und steuerte dann zielsicher auf das Ankleidezimmer der Suite zu. Wie die gesamten Räumlichkeiten, so war dieses ebenfalls großzügig angelegt und besaß sogar ein eigenes Fenster. Durch dieses schien der Mond und in seinem Licht funkelten die Edelsteine des Schmucks auf, der dort in einer sorglos offen gelassenen Schatulle lag. 

 

Keine fünf Minuten später war der Behälter leer und die dunkle Gestalt wieder aus dem Raum verschwunden. Sich geschmeidig und leise wie eine Raubkatze bewegend verschmolz sie mit den Schatten der Nacht.

 

 

**Kapitel 1**

 

Es kam auf den Titelblättern - wobei natürlich wieder einmal maßlos übertrieben wurde. 

 

In dem kleinen Fürstentum Calana, welches zwischen den südlichen Ausläufern von Kroatien und Albanien lag, gab es nur zwei Zeitungen, die friedlich nebeneinander existierten. Calana wurde oft als das Monaco der Adria bezeichnet. Auch hier regierte eine Familie, die es bisher immer geschafft hatte, sich ihre Neutralität zu bewahren, zumindest nach außen hin. Dass eine große Sympathie für die jugoslawischen Partisanen während des zweiten Weltkrieges geherrscht hatte und diese immer ein Möglichkeit bekommen hatten, sich in Calana auszuruhen, neu zu ordnen und zu versorgen, war der breiten Öffentlichkeit gegenüber nie zum Thema gemacht worden.

 

Im Laufe der wechselnden Jahrhunderte war an einem kleinen natürlichen Hafen eine blühende Stadt entstanden. Sie diente als Handelsstützpunkt für alle Sorten von Seefahrern und die dabei vorherrschende Neutralität brachte es mit sich, dass selbst die schlimmsten Piraten nie auf den Gedanken kamen, die Siedlung zu plündern oder niederzubrennen, sondern eher dazu neigten, dort eine Menge Geld zu lassen. Dies brachte einen gewissen Wohlstand für die Menschen, die sich dort niederließen und natürlich auch für die Fürstenfamilie selber. 

 

Am Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts hatte das damalige Familienoberhaupt der Rosic den Entschluss gefasst, mehr Menschen mit dem nötigen Kleingeld anzulocken. Er baute den Hafen weiter aus und regte den Bau eines großen Hotels sowie eines Casinos an, dem noch zwei weitere folgten. Damit war für jeden Geldbeutel und Geschmack die Möglichkeit einer angemessenen Unterkunft gegeben. Die Rechnung ging auf, und langsam aber sicher fanden viele sogenannte V.I.P.s den Weg in diese kleine Oase.

 

Mittlerweile kamen öfters große Schiffe und machten dort Halt, um ihre Gästen für einen oder zwei Tage auf die Altstadt und das Casino loszulassen. Auch hatten sich im Hinterland und an der Küste entlang einige wohlhabende Leute ein Domizil errichtet, um dort mindestens den Sommer zu verbringen oder auch dauerhaft zu leben. Das kleine Land florierte und lebte in Ruhe und Frieden, bis zu diesem Morgen, als die Zeitung erschien.

 

**RAUB IM GRAND HOTEL**

 

_Calana._ _Wie uns soeben vom Polizeichef mitgeteilt wurde, schlich sich gestern Nacht ein dreister Dieb ins beste Hotel am Platze und beraubte die berühmte Schauspielerin Teyla Emmagan, die sich dort gerade von den anstrengenden Dreharbeiten zu ihrem letzten Film erholt._

 

_Dies ist schon der dritte Diebstahl in diesem Monat und langsam fragen wir uns, was die Polizei zu tun gedenkt. Bisher scheint es noch keine nennenswerten Ermittlungsergebnisse zu geben._

 

_Der Stil der Einbrüche ähnelt bis auf das I-Tüpfelchen denen, die vor 10 Jahren vom „Schwarzen Panther“ an der Cote 'd Azur begangen wurden. Er wurde gefasst, aber aus Mangel an Beweisen frei gesprochen. Seitdem ist er untergetaucht und es gibt Gerüchte, dass er sich hier in Calana niedergelassen hat._

 

_Wir müssen uns jetzt darauf verlassen, dass die Polizei die Angelegenheit schnellstens aufklärt, bevor unsere kleine funktionierende Wirtschaft Schaden nimmt. Ich werde Sie auf dem Laufenden halten. Ihre Reporterin vor Ort, Janet Frasier._

 

 

Dieser Artikel bekam in ganz Calana an diesem Morgen eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit. Dabei waren es nicht unbedingt die anwesenden Gäste, die sich darüber Gedanken machten, sondern eher ein paar der Einwohner der Stadt, die auf die unterschiedlichste Weise darauf reagierten.

 

Teal'c, ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann, den normalerweise nicht so schnell etwas aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, faltete die Zeitung nach der Lektüre sorgsam zusammen, um sie dann mit mehr Schwung als notwendig, auf seinen Schreibtisch zu werfen.

 

Teal'c bekleidete das Amt des Polizeichefs von Calana und hatte diese Aufgabe bisher hervorragend erfüllt. Die Vorgänge der letzten Tage empfand er als Herausforderung und hatte auch schon alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um den Fall so schnell wie möglich aufzuklären. Daher war er von den Unterstellungen in dem Artikels überhaupt nicht erbaut. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte man schon auf den Gedanken kommen, dass dass wenig getan wurde, um den oder die Täter zu fassen. Immerhin war die Polizei in den letzten Jahren kaum in Erscheinung getreten, weil die meisten Verbrechen, die hier begangen worden waren, doch in aller Stille aufgeklärt wurden. Auch im vorliegenden Fall hatte er eigentlich so vorgehen wollen; aber er hatte nicht mit dieser Ms. Frasier gerechnet. Er würde bei ihrem nächsten Zusammentreffen ein ernstes Wort mit ihr reden müssen.

 

„Siler“, rief er laut seinen Adjudanten und als dieser fast unmittelbar darauf sein Büro betrat, ordnete er mit leicht unterdrücktem Ärger in der Stimme an: „Holen Sie sich ein paar Männer zusammen. Es ist Zeit, einem gewissen Herrn einen Besuch abzustatten und herauszufinden, was er in den letzten Tagen so getrieben hat.“

 

******

 

Zur gleichen Zeit saß ein anderer Mann in einem anderen Büro, ungefähr einen Kilometer Luftlinie entfernt, an einem anderen Schreibtisch. Neben sich stand sein Frühstück, bestehend aus einer großen Tasse Kaffee, Toast und einer Portion Rühreiern mit Speck.

Während er den Artikel las, kräuselten sich seine Lippen zu einem maliziösen Lächeln.

 

„Der Panther“, murmelte er, „so, so. Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wann der Kater hier auftaucht und miaut. Und vor allem, mit was für einer Erklärung er aufwarten wird.“ Er sah von seiner Lektüre auf. Sein Büro war an einer Seite verglast, so dass er immer einen Blick in die Küche – das Herzstücks seines Restaurants - des Chulaks - hatte. Dank des guten Rufes, welchen die Küche genoss, war es immer gut besucht und es gab kaum eine Party in den Villen in und um Calana, die nicht von seinem Partyservice beliefert wurde.

 

Nachdem er die geschäftige Betriebsamkeit in der Küche ein paar Minuten beobachtet hatte, wusste er, dass auch die meisten seiner Angestellten die Zeitung oder zumindest den Leitartikel gelesen hatten, denn anstatt miteinander zu feixen und sich gut gemeinte Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, gingen seine Leute ihrer Arbeit mit verbissenen Mienen und weitgehend schweigend nach. 

 

Ba'al leerte seine Tasse und zündete sich dann, weiterhin in sich hinein lächelnd, eine Zigarillo an.

 

******

 

Die dritte Person, die den Artikel las, war ein Mann von ungefähr Mitte dreißig. Er saß auf der überdachten Terrasse seines Hauses inmitten von Hügeln am anderen Ende der Bucht. Er war schon seit geraumer Zeit auf den Beinen und das Frühstück lag bereits hinter ihm, denn sein Tagesablauf begann immer mit der Kontrolle seines kleinen Weinbergs. Er hatte zwar in Walter Harriman einen absoluten Kenner und Könner an seiner Seite, ließ es sich aber nie nehmen, selber auch nach dem Rechten zu sehen oder mit Hand anzulegen. Er liebte es, in der frischen Morgenluft durch die Weinberge zu streifen, den Geruch der taufeuchten Erde in sich aufzunehmen und zu sehen, wie prächtig sich die Reben entwickelten.

 

Danach kümmerte er sich mit Harriman um die beiden Pferde und frühstückte anschließend mit ihm zusammen. Der Rest des Tages gestaltete sich zumeist nach den anstehenden Arbeiten, aber eines hatten alle Tage gemeinsam: Cameron Mitchell nahm sich immer die Zeit, die Zeitung zu lesen, sobald diese geliefert wurde und es war eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten am Tag, an denen man ihn ruhig auf einem Fleck antreffen konnte.

 

Als er jetzt den Leitartikel las, stöhnte Cam leise auf. 'Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Was denkt derjenige sich dabei.' Er ließ die Zeitung achtlos auf den Tisch fallen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harriman, der ebenfalls mit der brisanten Lektüre beschäftigt war. Als dieser Cams energische Schritte hörte sah er auf: „Ah, Sie haben es also auch gelesen.“ 

 

„Ja, leider, oder besser gesagt, glücklicherweise. So bin ich wenigstens vorgewarnt. Ist alles fahrbereit? Ich könnte mir denken, dass bald jemand auftaucht, um mich zu Teal'c zu bitten.“ Dabei setzte er das letzte Wort mit seinen Fingern in Anführungszeichen. 

 

„Alles start- und fahrbereit und Martha weiß auch Bescheid, falls ein Ablenkungsmanöver nötig sein sollte. Wie viel Zeit werden Sie brauchen?“, fragte er seinen Chef dann grinsend.

 

„Schauen wir mal, was passiert und entscheiden dann spontan“, gab dieser zurück.

 

Einen Moment später hörte man den Kies der Auffahrt vor dem Haus knirschen, ein Motor erstarb und kurz darauf klappte eine Autotür zu. Dann hallte ein dumpfes Klopfen durch die Eingangshalle bis in das Büro von Harriman, in dem die beiden standen. 'Auf ins Gefecht', dachte Cam und ging zu der schweren, eichenen Eingangstür, um diese zu öffnen. 

 

„Hallo Siler“, grüßte er den Abgesandten des Polizeichefs fröhlicher, als ihm eigentlich zumute war und bat den Polizisten mit einer Handbewegung, das Haus zu betreten.

 

Dieser erwiderte den Gruß mit einem knappen Nicken und trat ein. „Sie wissen sicherlich, warum ich hier bin, Mitchell?“, fragte er in seiner ruhigen Art und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fuhr er fort. „Ich wüsste gerne, wo Sie in der letzten Nacht waren und ob es dafür Zeugen gibt.“

 

Verschmitzt sah Cam Siler an. „Mein lieber Siler. Wenn Sie wissen wollen, ob ich allein schlafe oder mit wem ich meine Nächte verbringe, dann hätten Sie nicht mit ...“, er sah kurz aus dem kleinen Fenster neben der Tür ... „mit zwei Autos kommen müssen, um mich zu fragen. Eine kleine informelle Einladung auf einen Kaffee hätte auch genügt.“

 

Siler reagierte nur, indem er ihn fragend ansah, ging aber ansonsten nicht weiter auf Cams leichte Provokation ein. Unbeirrt sah er Cam an, als er ihn aufforderte: „Mr. Mitchell, ich möchte Sie bitten, mich in das Präsidium zu begleiten. Teal'c würde gerne ein kleines Gespräch mit Ihnen führen. Dort können Sie auch gerne einen Kaffee bekommen.“

 

Eine leise, aber deutliche Härte schwang in seiner Stimme mit, die auch nicht völlig von Cam abprallte. Dieser räusperte sich, bevor er sich fünf Minuten ausbat, um „die Stallklamotten loszuwerden“.

 

„Sie bekommen sogar 10 Minuten, dann werden wir fahren“, antwortete Siler nickend. Cam eilte die Treppe hinauf, die zu einer Galerie im ersten Stockwerk führte, von der nur zwei Türen abgingen. Beide Türen führten in zwei baugleiche Zimmer mit angeschlossenem Bad, von denen eines Cam selber nutzte. Das andere war als Gästezimmer gedacht.

 

Nachdem Mitchell die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wartete Siler auf und ab gehend in der Halle. Als die zehn Minuten um waren, stieg Siler ohne weitere Umstände die Treppe hoch und klopfte an die Tür, hinter der Cam verschwunden war. Als sich nichts regte, drückte er die Klinke runter, nur um dann feststellen zu müssen, das die Tür verschlossen war. Laut rief er Cams Namen und hämmerte an die Tür. „Mitchell! Machen Sie sofort auf. Sie kommen ja doch nicht drum herum, sich früher oder später mit Teal’c zu unterhalten.“

 

Als sich immer noch nichts rührte, trat er zum Geländer der Galerie, sah in den Eingangsbereich hinunter und schaute sich suchend um. Diesen Moment wählte Harriman, um in Sichtweite zu kommen und so sprach der Beamte den Verwalter an. „Wer sind Sie?“ Harriman runzelte die Stirn und warf einen fragenden Blick nach oben. „Das wollte ich auch gerade fragen. Können Sie mir sagen, was _Sie_ hier in Mr. Mitchells Haus zu suchen haben?“

 

„Sie sind also ein Angestellter von Mr. Mitchell? Dann können Sie mir bestimmt auch behilflich sein, diese Tür hier oben zu öffnen. Ich bin Inspektor Siler und wollte Mr. Mitchell auf Befehl von Teal'c zur Polizei bringen, weil der Chef ihm ein paar Fragen stellen will. Mitchell steht unter dem Verdacht, mehrere Diebstähle begangen zu haben.“

 

„Das kann ich mir jetzt überhaupt nicht vorstellen, aber wenn Sie von der Polizei sind, können Sie das bestimmt auch beweisen, und dann kann ich auch die Hauptschlüssel holen. Auch wenn mir dabei etwas mulmig ist, Sie so einfach in Mr. Mitchells Räume zu lassen. Sie müssen mir auch versprechen, dort kein Chaos zu veranstalten. Er reißt mir sonst noch den Kopf ab, wenn ...“ „Papperlapapp“, unterbrach ihn Siler, „Jetzt machen Sie schon, Mann. Ich will nur kontrollieren, ob Mr. Mitchell wohlauf ist. Er ist vorhin in sein Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen und auf mein Klopfen hin reagiert er nicht.“

 

„Oh mein Gott. Wenn das so ist, helfe ich Ihnen natürlich. Der Zweitschlüssel ist im Büro, den muss ich allerdings erst holen. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Obwohl diese Worte in ernstem Tonfall vorgebracht wurden, hatte Harriman Schwierigkeiten, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Auf dem Weg zum Büro schaute er kurz auf die Uhr und entschied, dass genug Zeit verstrichen war, um Cam einen „Vorsprung“ zu geben, also holte er schnell den Schlüssel und eilte zu Siler. 

Der war in der kurzen Zeit auch nicht untätig gewesen. Er war zum Fenster gegangen und hatte mit einem kurzen Pfiff, zwei seiner Leute aufgescheucht und ins Haus beordert. Diese waren gerade eingetreten und er gab ihnen kurz Anweisungen die Hintertür zu suchen und zu sichern. 

 

Kurz darauf öffneten er und Harriman gemeinsam die Tür, zu Cams Zimmer. Sie traten ein und schauten sich erwartungsvoll um. Still und leer lag der Raum vor ihnen. Die Tür eines Schranks stand offen und bot den Einblick auf eine Kleiderstange. Es sah so aus, als ob jemand auf die Schnelle ein paar Teile herausgenommen und die Tür nicht richtig verriegelt hatte, so dass diese langsam wieder aufgegangen war. 

 

Der Beamte sah sich weiter um, aber außer ihm und Harriman war niemand in dem Schlafzimmer. Er ging zum Fenster, welches geschlossen schien, was er auch umgehend kontrollierte und dabei feststellte, dass es nicht verriegelt war. Er öffnete es, sah hinaus und erblickte einen knappen Meter tiefer die Bedachung der Terrasse. Mit einem lauten, empörten Schnauben drehte er sich zu Harriman um. „Das hat sich Ihr Chef ja fein ausgedacht, uns hier so an der Nase herumzuführen. Sie sagen mir sofort, wo er hin ist.“ Drohend baute er sich vor Harriman auf, der völlig unbeeindruckt stehen blieb, selbst als Siler weiter grollte: „Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben.“ Dann drehte sich der Beamte ohne ein weiteres Wort um, verließ das Zimmer. Er rief seine Leute zusammen und kurz darauf verließen sie das Haus. 

 

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis die Polizeiautos aus der Einfahrt verschwunden waren und wieder friedliche Stille herrschte. 

 

Harriman lauschte trotzdem noch etwas länger, bis er schließlich auf den Schrank zuging, zwischen die verbliebenen Kleidungsstücke griff und dreimal an die Rückwand klopfte. Sofort schob sich diese geräuschlos zur Seite und Cam trat durch den Schrank nach draußen. „Früher waren die Menschen eindeutig kleiner“, bemerkte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, während er sich streckte. „Und, hat er es geschluckt?“, fragte er dann neugierig das Gesicht des Verwalters beobachtend, der schmunzelnd nickte. „Ich wäre allerdings vorsichtig, wenn ich das Gebäude verlassen würde“, gab dieser zu bedenken. „Siler war ziemlich sauer, als er gegangen ist und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er ein paar Wachhunde zurückgelassen hat. Wenn Sie also in die Stadt wollen, bietet sich das Boot an oder vielleicht der ‚Hinterausgang’ durch die Weinberge.“

 

Cam nickte nachdenklich. „Ich muss mir die nächsten Schritte sehr gut überlegen. Es gibt mir doch sehr zu denken und macht mich auch wütend, dass mir anscheinend jemand diese Diebstähle anhängen will und damit meine mühsam gehütete Ruhe stört. Ich denke, ich werde als erstes Mal meine alten Freunde im Chulaks besuchen und versuchen, herauszubekommen, ob der Chef etwas weiß. Wie sieht es aus“, er sah seinen Harriman fragend an, „wollen Sie mir helfen und noch ein kleines Ablenkungsmanöver starten oder fahren wir beide zusammen mit dem gleichen Boot?“

 

Harriman überlegte kurz und stimmte dann eindeutig für das Boot. „Auf die Art können wir ziemlich unbemerkt raus und auch wieder rein und die Beamten geben ein gutes Alibi ab. Außerdem ist damit mindestens ein Auto der Polizei hier und kann nicht in der Stadt nach Ihnen suchen.“ 

 

Cam nickte grinsend und kurze Zeit später lief sie die Treppen zum Anleger hinunter, an dem das kleine Motorboot vertäut war. Der Weg über die Bucht dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde und als ihn das Boot mit Harriman am Yachthafen verließ, stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel und sorgte für einen strahlend schönen, heißen Tag. Leichtfüßig lief Cam über die Holzbohlen der Stege und weiter quer über die Promenade, um in eine Seitenstraße einzutauchen.

 

Auch hier in dieser ruhigen Ecke umgaben Cam noch die unterschiedlichen Hafendüfte. Angefangen bei den Abgasen der Schiffsmotoren, die in der kleine Reede überprüft wurden, über den leicht modrigen Fischgeruch der Netze, der vom Fischereihafen hinüber wehte, wo diese zum Trocknen aufgehängt waren, bis hin zu den ersten Schwaden der Grillkohle aus den Restaurants an der Promenade, wo bald die ersten Gäste erwartet wurden.

 

Zielstrebig bog Cam rechts ab und nach ungefähr hundert Metern stand er vor einem Holztor, welches zum Hinterhof des Chulak führte. Schnell durchquerte er diesen, ging den Atem anhaltend an den überquellenden Mülleimern vorbei und betrat durch die offen stehende Tür das Gebäude. 

 

Drinnen folgte Cameron dem Lärm, der aus der Küche zu ihm drang und in dem sich Flüche, Anweisungen und das Klappern von Töpfen und Pfannen mischte. Nach einigen Schritten stand er im Durchgang zur Küche und grinste, als er das Miteinander der Küchencrew beobachtete, das, obwohl auf den ersten Blick sehr chaotisch wirkend, anscheinend doch irgendeine Ordnung beinhaltete, denn die Kellner brauchten nie lange auf die Bestellungen zu warten, die sie laut in die Küche riefen.

 

Als einer der Küchenhelfer aufschaute und Cam erblickte, ließ er prompt die Metallschüssel fallen, in welche er gerade frisch geschnittene Pilze gefüllt hatte. Als diese mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Boden aufprallte, er aber keinerlei Anstalten machte, diese wieder aufzuheben, wurden auch die anderen Anwesenden auf Cam aufmerksam und kurz darauf herrschte gespenstische Stille.

 

„Hallo Tomin“, sagte Cam ruhig und gefasst zu dem Mann, der die Schüssel hatte fallen lassen. Dieser warf ihm aber nur einen giftigen Blick zu und bückte sich, mühsam sein steifes Bein von sich streckend, um den ehemaligen Inhalt der Schüssel aufzuklauben und in den Müll zu befördern. 

 

Auch vom restlichen Küchenpersonal bekam Cam nur ein paar böse Blicke zugeworfen, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandten und der Geräuschpegel wieder auf das vorherige Niveau anstieg. Mit einem letzten Blick in die Runde sah Mitchell mehr als ein Messer mit blitzartiger Geschwindigkeit Gemüse zerteilen, wobei ihm immer wieder kurze giftige Blicke zugeworfen wurden, die mehr als klar machten, dass man am liebsten ihn auf dem Schneidbrett liegen haben würde.

 

'Das ist also aus der Kameradschaft von früher geworden', dachte Cam traurig. Er war einerseits betroffen, konnte die Reaktionen aber auch verstehen, denn schließlich war er aus genau diesem Grund hier, aus dem mehr als einer des Küchenpersonals ihn gerne in kleine Stücke geshreddert hätte. Cameron drehte sich um und prallte gegen einen Mann, der dicht hinter ihm stand. Mitchell machte einen Schritt rückwärts, dann schaute er in das Gesicht der Person, die er gesucht hatte. Dieser sagte nichts, sondern deutete mit einem Kopfnicken an, ihm in sein Büro zu folgen.

 

Während Cam die Tür hinter sich schloss, lehnte sich Ba'al an seinen Schreibtisch und zündete sich ein Zigarillo an. Als Cam sich ihm zuwandte, pustete Ba'al ihm den ersten Schwall Rauch entgegen. Mitchell schnüffelte prüfend, und mit hochgezogenen Brauen fragte er seinen Gegenüber: „Du hast auch schon mal was besseres geraucht. Läuft dein Geschäft so schlecht, dass du dir noch nicht mal anständige kubanische Zigarren leisten kannst?“

 

„Cam, Cam ...“, schüttelte Ba'al leicht den Kopf und drückte den Zigarillo in einem Aschenbecher auf seinem Schreibtisch aus. „Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder? Immer wenn du mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehst, fährt der Panther die Krallen aus. Apropos Panther, da du dich hier so offen zeigst, wirst du es nicht selber sein, der wieder in alte Gewohnheiten zurückgefallen ist, oder?“ Leichter Zweifel schwang in seiner Stimme mit, was Cam innerlich kochend zur Kenntnis nahm.

 

„Erstens weißt du genau, dass ich es nicht haben kann, wenn mir jemand den Rauch so ins Gesicht bläst und zweitens stehe ich nicht mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Okay, ich hatte vorhin Besuch von Siler, der mich zu Teal'c schaffen sollte, aber da ich die Diebstähle nicht begangen habe, hatte ich keinerlei Veranlassung, ihn zu begleiten. Ich werde lieber versuchen herauszubekommen, wer hinter dem ganzen steckt.“

 

„Wenn du dir da mal nicht zuviel vorgenommen hast. Wie willst du es denn anfangen? Du bist relativ bekannt und wirst nicht so einfach agieren können?“, gab Ba'al zu bedenken. Cam überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: „Weißt du, wer sich momentan hier aufhält und bei wem es sich lohnen würde, einen Raubzug zu unternehmen?“

 

„Ich könnte mich erkundigen, aber vielleicht hätte ich auch noch eine andere Idee. Wenn meine Informationen richtig sind, ist seit ein paar Tagen ein Vertreter einer Versicherung im Grand Hotel abgestiegen. Anscheinend hat Lloyds Angst um so einige versicherte Gegenstände bekommen, die die Gäste hier so mit sich führen. Vielleicht kannst du den kontaktieren und wenn du mit offenen Karten spielst, könntet ihr sogar zusammenarbeiten. Es wäre ja auf jeden Fall in seinem Sinne, dass die Diebstähle aufgeklärt werden. Er war vorgestern hier und hat sich im Laufe eines Gespräches vorgestellt und mir seine Visitenkarte dagelassen. Warte mal“, er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und öffnete eine Schublade, in der er kurz kramte, und hielt ihm dann eine Visitenkarte hin. 

 

Cam nahm sie und las 'Daniel Jackson, esq. Vertretung Lloyds of London'. Auf der Rückseite war per Hand seine aktuelle Adresse mit Zimmernummer im Grand Hotel vermerkt. Cam fragte, ob er kurz telefonieren könne und Ba'al deutete auf den Apparat, der auf dem Tisch stand. „Bedien dich. Ich werde mal kurz in der Küche nach dem Rechten sehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dein Auftreten die Gemüter zum Kochen gebracht hat und sie sich noch nicht ganz wieder beruhigt haben.“

 

Er verließ den Raum und Cam nahm den Hörer ab. Während er telefonierte, konnte er sehen, wie Ba'al in die Küche kam, etwas sagte. Leider konnte er nicht verstehen was, aber anscheinend war es genau das Richtige, denn alle wandten sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Cam drehte sich gerade wieder von dem eingebauten Fenster ab, als etwas an das Glas schlug. Er schrak zusammen und konnte nur sehen, wie ein zerbrochenes Ei langsam an der Scheibe hinunterlief, genau an der Stelle, wo er kurz vorher noch gestanden hatte. Camreon schaute sich die Küchencrew prüfend an, aber alle schienen so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, als ob es niemand gewesen sein konnte. 

 

Immerhin hatte er während dessen diesen Mr. Jackson erreicht und sich mit ihm verabredet. Genau dies erzählte er Ba'al, als dieser wieder im Büro erschien. Mit einem kurzen Dank verabschiedete er sich, um sogleich zu seiner Verabredung zu gehen.

 

 

**Kapitel 2**

 

Ungefähr eine Stunde später stand Cam, nur durch eine Sonnenbrille getarnt, am Eingang des Marktes von Calana. Dieser wurde jeden Tag abgehalten und seit immer mehr Schiffe im Hafen Halt machten, war dort auch eine Menge mehr los. Üppige Blumenstände, deren Auslagen in allen Farben leuchteten, reihten sich aneinander. Sie wurden abgelöst von Obst und Gemüseständen, deren reichhaltiges Angebot den Besuchern ein Staunen entlockte und den Einwohnern die Gelegenheit bot, laut und mit Freude zu feilschen, konnte man doch immer damit drohen, zum Nachbarstand abzuwandern.

 

Die Sonne schien warm auf das bunte Treiben und Mitchell, der sich laut Absprache mit Daniel Jackson, ein knallrotes Halstuch umgebunden hatte, hätte die Situation vielleicht sogar genossen, wenn er hinter den dunklen Gläsern seiner Sonnenbrille nicht aufmerksam die Umgebung beobachtet hätte. Daher bemerkte er den dunklen Wagen mit den beiden in zivil gekleideten Polizisten auch sofort, als dieser langsam die Promenade entlang rollte. Cam drehte sich langsam um, so dass er seitlich zur Straße zu stehen kam und rückte auch ein paar Schritte weiter in den Schatten mehrerer Palmen, die den Markt nach außen abgrenzten.

 

Mitchell konzentrierte sich vollends darauf, über seine Schulter das Auto zu beobachten, so dass er zusammenschrak, als ihm jemand auf den Rücken klopfte und in normalem Plauderton fragte: „Sind Sie der Herr, der mich heute morgen angerufen und sich hier mit mir verabredet hat?“

 

Cam wirbelte herum und sah sich einem ungefähr gleichaltrigen, lächelnden Brillenträger gegenüber. Er holte kurz Luft und versuchte, sich seinen Schrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Sie sind demnach Daniel Jackson, von Lloyds London?“ Er musterte seinen Gegenüber gründlich und stellte bei sich fest, dass er eigentlich jemand älteren und vielleicht auch gesetzteren erwartet hatte. Als er seine Bestandsaufnahme beendet hatte, stellte er abschließend fest, dass gesetzt gar nicht so weit entfernt war. Von den kurz geschnittenen Haaren, über die viereckige Hornbrille und den dreiteiligen Anzug schrie alles nach traditionellem, britischen Geschäftsmann. Alleine das Fehlen des Schirms und der helle Strohhut anstatt einer Melone waren ein Zugeständnis an das warme Klima von Calana.

 

„Sind Sie fertig?“, fragte Jackson höflich, der seinerseits versucht hatte, den Mann vor sich einzuschätzen und mit den Berichten, die er über den Panther gelesen hatte, in Einklang zu bringen.

„Ja“, antwortete Cam kurz und bündig, „aber ich bin noch zu keinem endgültigen Schluss gekommen.“ Er grinste Daniel an und fuhr fort: „Den ziehe ich erst, wenn ich Ihre Reaktion auf meinen Vorschlag gesehen habe. Ich verlasse mich nie auf den ersten Eindruck.“

„Geht mir genauso“, gab Daniel zurück und sah sich kurz um. „Wollen Sie die Besprechung hier abhalten oder sollten wir uns nicht lieber ein ruhigeres Plätzchen suchen? Ihre Freunde dort drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite scheinen langsam auf sie aufmerksam zu werden.“

 

Cam riskierte einen schnellen Blick und sah, wie die Türen des Autos, in dem die Polizisten saßen, sich öffneten. 

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht“, begann Cam mit leiser Hast in der Stimme, „dann würde ich die Besprechung gerne woanders, sagen wir in Ihrem Hotelzimmer, fortsetzen. Und ich entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon mal für alle Unannehmlichkeiten, die Sie eventuell bald haben werden.“

 

Verdutzt sah Daniel den Mann vor sich an und konnte ihm gerade noch seine Zimmernummer mitteilen, bevor dieser ihn anstieß und lautstark begann, ihn zu beschimpfen. 

Dabei schubste er ihn erst schwächer und dann immer stärker gegen die Schulter, so dass Daniel schließlich rückwärts gegen den nächsten Marktstand stieß. Dadurch geriet das Brett, welches als Unterlagen für die Waren benutzt wurde, ins Wanken; die darunter stehenden Stützen begannen zu wackeln und das Brett schnellte wie ein Katapult nach oben. Während Daniel daran hinunter rutschte, flogen das Gemüse und das Obst, welches dort gelegen hatte, durch die Luft und hagelten regelrecht auf die beiden Polizisten ein. 

 

Als diese - von oben bis unten mit Obst- und Gemüseresten bekleckert - weiterlaufen konnten, war Cam bereits verschwunden.

 

Daniel rappelte sich hoch und sah sich einem grimmigen Gemüsehändler gegenüber, der lautstark Ersatz verlangte und dem es völlig egal war, dass der Lloydvertreter an der ganzen Misere keine Schuld trug. Daniel war nun mal der Einzige, den der Bauer zu fassen bekommen hatte und so übernahm er, nach einigem Hin und Her, den Schaden, der entstanden war. 

 

Während der Einheimische zufrieden seinen Schadenersatz zählend davon schlenderte, machte Daniel sich auf den Weg ins Grand Hotel, wo er sich sofort auf sein Zimmer begab. Schließlich war auch er nicht völlig ungeschoren davon gekommen und die Obst- und Gemüseflecken auf seiner Kleidung hatten mehr als eine Augenbraue in die Höhe schnellen lassen, als er durch die Hotelhalle zur Rezeption gegangen war, um seinen Schlüssel zu holen.

 

Er hatte gerade seine Schuhe von den Füßen gekickt und sein Jackett ausgezogen, als es klopfte. „Wer ist da?“, fragte Daniel und von der anderen Seite der Tür kam ein kurzes „Mitchell“.

‚Der kommt mir gerade recht’, dachte er und öffnete die Tür. Schnell drängelte der andere Mann sich in Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Nachdem er ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein gegangen war, drehte er sich um und musterte Daniel von oben bis unten, wobei sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde. „Sie haben da was“, Cam deutete auf Daniels Kopf und dieser griff nach oben, um dann einen Tomatenrest aus seinen Haaren zu zupfen, der sich dort festgesetzt hatte.

 

„Das habe ich Ihnen zu verdanken. Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie mit ihrer „spektakulären“ Flucht angerichtet haben? Es hat mich einiges gekostet, um den Gemüsehändler zu besänftigen, in dessen Auslage sie mich gestoßen haben.“ Grimmig blickte er zu dem feixenden Cameron hinüber, der sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid“, bekam dieser mit Mühe heraus, „aber in diesem Moment hatte ich keine andere Wahl. Immerhin habe ich es geschafft, Teal’cs Bluthunden zu entkommen. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich frisch machen und dann reden wir weiter?“

 

Daniel nickte und verschwand im Bad, um zu duschen. Als er damit fertig war, konnte er nicht anders und kontrollierte durch einen schmalen Türspalt, was sein Gast so trieb. Der hatte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht und blätterte ohne großen Elan in einem der Bücher, die auf dem Tisch herumlagen. 

 

Als Daniel sich wieder zu ihm gesellte, begann Cam ihm darzulegen, was er zu tun gedachte, um den „neuen“ Panther zu überführen. 

 

Daniel, der erst nach Cams aktiver Zeit zu Lloyds gekommen war, aber die Fälle alle ausgiebig studiert hatte, brauchte etwas länger, und vor allem eine Menge Nachfragen und Versicherungen, um sich schließlich Cams Überzeugungsarbeit geschlagen zu geben. Zusammen beratschlagten sie dann, auf welche Art und Weise sie vorgehen wollten.

 

******

 

Während die beiden Männer Pläne schmiedeten, saßen zwei Frauen auf der Terrasse des Grand Hotels, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Nicht nur, dass die eine blond und die andere brünett war, sondern der gesamte Stil und die Ausstrahlung waren wie Tag und Nacht. 

 

Die blonde Frau trug, der Tageszeit entsprechend, ein hellblaues Etuikleid, einen passenden kleinen Hut und weiße Handschuhe. Ihr Schmuck bestand aus einer schlichten, zweireihigen Perlenkette mit den passenden Ohrsteckern. Ihre Begleiterin dagegen trug ein rotes, eng sitzendes Ensemble aus Seide, welches der Phantasie der vorbeigehenden Männer kaum genügend Raum ließ. Ihr Schmuck bestand aus einem Diamantarmband und einer goldenen Kette, an der ein Stein von mindestens fünf Karat hing, der aufreizend in ihrem für den Nachmittag eindeutig zu tiefen Dekolletes baumelte, während sie sich mit ausschweifenden Bewegungen mit der Blondine unterhielt.

 

„Ach Sam, sei doch nicht immer so korrekt. Wir sind hier, um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben, ohne immer nur über spießige Bekannte zu stolpern, wie in Nizza oder Monaco. Nicht, dass dir dieses „brave““, sie setzte das Wort mit einem leicht ironischen Tonfall in Anführungszeichen, „Outfit nicht stehen würde, aber du kannst auch anders. Ich muss das wissen, denn ich kenne den Inhalt deines Kleiderschranks.“

 

„Vala, nicht so laut.“ Sam Carter, Erbin eines alten Bostoner Vermögens und auch dementsprechend erzogen, sah zu ihrer Freundin hinüber, die daraufhin die Augen verdrehte. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich mich so viel wohler fühle, zumindest erst einmal“, fügte sie mit einem Zwinkern hinzu, welches die Brünette zum Grinsen brachte. Vala Mal Doran, auch Erbin, aber eines weniger alten Öl-Imperiums, nahm ihr Cocktailglas hoch, welches vor ihr stand und prostete Sam zu, die ihr Getränk ebenfalls ergriff und den Gruß erwiderte. „So hört sich das doch schon besser an. Es macht mir Hoffnung auf ein bisschen Spaß bei diesem Aufenthalt, mal abgesehen davon, diesen Jackson von Lloyds zur Verzweiflung zu bringen. Er ist aber auch so was von schnuckelig.“

Ihre Zunge fuhr genießerisch über ihre Lippen, was Sam zu einem leisen Stöhnen veranlasste, bevor sie bemerkte: „Vala, lass den armen Mann in Ruhe. Er macht doch nur seinen Job, wenn er versucht, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass du deinen Schmuck im Safe aufbewahren sollst.“

 

„Samantha Carter“, begann Vala in gouvernantenhaftem Ton. „Seit wann bist du so langweilig?“ Sie grinste breit. „Denk immer daran, dass du mir nichts vormachen kannst. Ich kenne dich schon, seit unsere Nannys uns im Kinderwagen durch den Park geschoben haben. Seit deinen kleinen Ausrutschern im Internat in der Schweiz kenne ich auch deine „dunkle“ Seite. Du verbirgst sie gut, aber ich weiß, dass sie da ist, also gönn mir auch ein bisschen Spaß.“ Vala schaute die Freundin mit einem Hundeblick an und klimperte mit den Wimpern. 

 

Sam sah zu ihr hinüber und konnte sich, wie so oft, dem unverschämten Charme der anderen Frau nicht entziehen. „Vala, das ging unter die Gürtellinie. Ich merke immer wieder, dass deine Erziehung zu Hause von einer etwas ungewöhnlicheren Nanny erfolgt ist. Also gut, ich schweige wenn möglich zu deinen Aktionen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es gut finde. Manchmal frage ich mich, wer hier eigentlich auf wen aufpasst.“

 

„Na ganz einfach“, gab Vala lachend zurück. „Wir passen beide aufeinander auf, dazu sind gute Freundinnen ja da! Aber jetzt sollten wir so langsam nach oben gehen und uns für das Abendessen umziehen. Ja, auch wenn meine Nanny etwas unkonventionell war und ich mittlerweile Mutter zu ihr sage, weiß ich doch, was sich gehört – Schweizer Internat sei Dank.“

 

Lächelnd winkte Samantha dem Kellner, zeichnete die Rechnung ab und die beiden Frauen machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern.

 

******

 

Ein paar Stunden später – das Dinner war bereits vorbei – saßen die beiden Frauen wieder zusammen in einer Ecknische der Bar des Hotels. Die Einrichtung war eher gediegen zu nennen und orientierte sich im Stil ein bisschen an alten englischen Clubs, mit einer Mischung aus Ecknischen und schweren Sesseln aus dunklem Leder, die um kleine Tische gruppiert waren.

 

Vala und Sam bevorzugten die etwas höheren Sitzbänke am Rande des Raumes, von wo man, wie Vala treffend bemerkt hatte, „die Beute besser ausspähen konnte“. In diesem Punkt hatte Sam ihr uneingeschränkt Recht gegeben. Sie hatten, seit sie hier waren, fast jeden Abend hier verbracht und die Umgebung und die wechselnden Gäste beobachtet. 

 

Der Kellner hatte gerade ihre Cocktails serviert, als Daniel und Cam den Raum betraten. Dank ihrer ähnlichen Körpergröße, hatte Cam sich einen Smoking von Daniel leihen können, so dass er neben dem Lloyd-Vertreter eine sehr gute Figur machte. Die beiden sahen sich um und als Daniels Blick auf die beiden Frauen fiel, machte er Cam auf sie aufmerksam und sie gingen auf den Tisch von Vala und Sam zu. Dort angekommen, wollte Daniel Cam gerade vorstellen, als Vala schon vorpreschte: „Jackson, meine Güte. Wen haben Sie denn da aufgegabelt? So einen guten Geschmack hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut. Jetzt weiß ich endlich, warum sie auf meine Flirtversuche nicht angesprungen sind.“ Während Sam daraufhin ein mahnendes „Vala“ ausstieß, lief Daniel leicht rosa an und schluckte.

 

„Da Sie anscheinend momentan indisponiert sind – rein stimmlich natürlich -“, fuhr Vala ungerührt fort, „nehme ich das mal in die Hand.“ Sie wandte sich an Cam und streckte graziös ihre Hand aus. „Mein Name ist Vala Mal Doran und die reizende junge Dame neben mir ist Samantha Carter. Und mit wem haben wir das Vergnügen?“

 

Cam nahm die eindeutige Einladung an und platzierte einen formvollendeten Kuss auf Valas Hand. „Mein Name ist H. B. Smith, Miss Mal Doran und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ihre Gedanken bezüglich der Beziehung zwischen Daniel und mir in die falsche Richtung gehen. Wir sind nur alte Freunde und als wir den Raum betraten, fielen mir natürlich sofort die beiden schönsten Frauen hier auf und ich war heilfroh, dass Dannyboy sie kennt.“

Während der Versicherungsagent sich bei „Dannyboy“ sichtlich krümmte, verbeugte Cam sich vor Sam, um dann auch ihre Hand mit einem gemurmelten „Enchanté, Mademoiselle“, zu küssen.

 

„Das ist ja mal ein Charmeur vor dem Herrn und so ein seltener Name, Mr. Smith. Darf man fragen, wofür das H.B. steht?“, fragte Vala nach, die dabei genau beobachtete, wie Sam bei der Begrüßung ihren Gegenüber taxierte und eine innere Checkliste abhakte, die nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, sehr positiv ausfiel.

 

„Das verrate ich erst, wenn wir uns etwas besser kennen, Miss Mal Doran“, wich Cam geschickt aus. „Sie können sich denken, dass man manche Namen besser im Dunklen lässt. Dürfen wir uns vielleicht zu Ihnen gesellen? Dann könnte man das „besser kennenlernen“ etwas voran treiben.“ Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, setzte er sich neben Sam und Daniel blieb nicht anderes übrig, als sich neben Vala niederzulassen. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Vier waren in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Man diskutierte die Vorteile von Calana gegenüber Nizza und Cannes und kam unausweichlich auch auf das Thema Juwelendiebstähle.

 

„Ich versuche, die Damen immer wieder dazu zu überreden, ihren Schmuck im Hotelsafe zu deponieren, aber sie wollen einfach nicht auf mich hören“, sagte Daniel gerade zu Cam, was ein Schnauben von Vala zur Folge hatte. „Ich weiß, Miss Mal Doran, Sie halten nichts davon, den Schmuck wegzuschließen“, fuhr er fort und begleitete seine Worte mit dem Heben einer Augenbraue.

 

„Da kann ich Daniel nur zustimmen. Es ist viel zu gefährlich, den Schmuck einfach nur im Zimmer aufzubewahren“, schob Cam hinterher und war nicht überrascht, über die Antwort, die er bekam.

 

„Was hat Schmuck für einen Zweck, wenn man ihn nicht tragen kann?“, fragte Sam zurück. „Außerdem ist er schließlich versichert, nicht wahr Mr. Jackson?“ Sie lächelte Daniel an, der ein leises Stöhnen gerade noch unterdrücken konnte. Er griff nach seinem Glas und trank einen Schluck, um einen Grund zu haben, nicht zu antworten. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass die nächste Bemerkung von seiner Rechten kommen würde und wurde sofort bestätigt, als Vala sagte: „Und außerdem müssen Sie auch die Wankelmütigkeit der Frauen berücksichtigen.“ Sie lächelte breit. „Auch wenn wir uns morgens überlegt haben, am Abend das grüne Kleid anzuziehen, kann die Stimmung des Abends dann doch rot oder schwarz erfordern. Da ist es einfach zu aufwendig, immer wieder zum Hotelsafe gehen zu müssen, nur weil man statt der Smaragde auf einmal die Rubine oder Diamanten benötigt.“

 

„Aber Diamanten würden doch zu allem passen“, schlug Cam vor, innerlich grinsend, weil er ähnliche Argumente schon oft genug gehört hatte und gerade mit sich eine Wette abschloss, was Vala, die schon Luft holte, gleich für ein weiteres Argument bringen würde.

 

„Das ist wieder typisch Mann! Damit sie keinen Stress haben beim Aussuchen und auch gar nicht erst aufpassen müssen, was die Frauen brauchen, denken sie, Diamanten sind das A und O. Aber man trägt doch auch Kleider in unterschiedlichen Farben. Wenn man dann noch die Haar- und Augenfarbe berücksichtigt und die jeweilige Tagesstimmung, dann muss es auch mal was anderes sein, als reine weiße und somit langweilige Glitzersteine. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum man seinen Schmuck nicht in den Safe legen kann im Hotel!“ Sie blickte auffordernd zu Daniel und schob noch hinterher: „Wenn ich immer nur eine Garnitur im Zimmer hätte, müsste ich ja in Unterwäsche durch das Hotel zum Safe, um den richtigen Schmuck zu holen.“

 

Daniel schaute Vala entgeistert an. „Ach schauen Sie doch nicht so, Mr. Jackson. Kennen Sie mich immer noch nicht gut genug? Sie wissen, dass ich aus meinem Herzen keine Mördergrube mache und sage, was ich denke.“

 

Cam beobachtete derweilen Sam, die bei den letzten Worten von Vala die Augen verdrehte und dann einwarf: „Vala, kannst du nicht ab und zu einmal etwas gemäßigter reagieren? Ich denke, Mr. Jackson kennt deine diesbezügliche Meinung mittlerweile sehr gut. Du musst es ihm nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit unter die Nase reiben. Und außerdem ist es ja auch seine Pflicht, im Sinne seiner Versicherung zu handeln. Die sieht es bestimmt nicht gerne, wenn der Schmuck nicht ordnungsgemäß aufbewahrt und dann auch noch gestohlen wird.“

 

„Pff“, gab Vala daraufhin von sich. „Mr. Jackson versteht mich schon richtig, oder etwa nicht?“ Sie beugte sich aufreizend zu ihm und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. 

Wie Cam auffiel, hielt der Versicherungsagent diesem Blick unnachgiebig stand, was ihn dazu veranlasste, seine Meinung über den Engländer ein bisschen gerade zu rücken. 

 

Der weitere Abend verlief ruhig in lockerem Geplauder und weiterem gegenseitigen Abtasten der neuen Bekannten. Dabei merkte Vala, die sich von den Versuchen von Daniel, sich ihrer Spitzen zu erwehren, nicht ablenken ließ, dass sich zwischen Samantha und Mr. Smith langsam aber sicher eine gewisse Spannung aufbaute. Dabei gingen die Signale mehrheitlich von Sam aus und Vala war nur in der Lage, diese zu erkennen, weil sie ihre Freundin so gut kannte. Sie hatte schon mehr als einmal erlebt, dass die kühl wirkende Blondine innerlich einem Vulkan gleichen konnte, wenn etwas ihr Interesse geweckt hatte, und das war gerade eindeutig der Fall.

 

Was Vala aber noch nicht genau einordnen konnte, war der Grund für das Interesse. Aus ihrer Sicht konnte es an zwei Dingen liegen, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Auf der einen Seite war H.B. Smith ein sehr attraktiver Mann, der eindeutig in Sams Beuteschema passte, auch wenn Valas Freundin das bestimmt anders bezeichnet hätte. Andererseits machte dieser 'Freund' von Daniel Jackson aus seiner Person eher ein Rätsel, indem er nur Andeutungen machte und Fragen gekonnt auswich oder mit vagen Allgemeinplätzen beantwortete, die noch mehr Fragen aufwarfen. 

 

Und Rätsel waren etwas, was Samantha Carter unwiderstehlich anzogen. In gewisser Weise tat Vala der Mann leid, denn bei der Verfolgung von Umgereimtheiten, Unklarheiten und Geheimnissen ging Sam eher unkonventionell vor. Bevor sie diese Gedanken allerdings weiterspinnen konnte, versteckte Samantha ein Gähnen hinter ihrer erhobenen Hand und bemerkte, dass sie müde sei und nach oben gehen wollte. Vala protestierte und bat Daniel, ihr doch noch etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten, was Cam mehr oder weniger keine Wahl ließ, als Sam seine Begleitung anzubieten.

 

„Das ist aber nicht nötig“, protestierte Sam halbherzig und sah zu Vala, die ihr zuzwinkerte, was Sam zu einem Lächeln veranlasste, da sie genau wusste, dass ihre Freundin sie verstanden hatte. 

 

„Das hat doch nicht mit Notwendigkeit, sondern vielmehr mit Höflichkeit zu tun“, wiegelte Cam charmant ab und erhob sich mit Sam zusammen. Er entschuldigte sich bei den anderen beiden und begleitete Sam aus der Bar hinaus durch die Hotelhalle zum Aufzug.

 

Die ganze Zeit sprachen die beiden kein Wort und das Schweigen hielt an, bis sie vor der Suite der beiden Frauen im dritten Stock angekommen waren. Sam holte den Schlüssel aus ihrer Abendhandtasche und Cam nahm ihn ihr ab, um die Tür aufzuschließen. Dann gab er Sam den Schlüssel zurück und bevor er sich's versah, hatte diese ihre Hand in seinen Nacken gelegt und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Kurz schaute sie ihm in die erstaunt blickenden Augen, dann trafen sich ihre Lippen. Verdutzt wie Cam war, dauerte es einen kleinen Moment, bis er die Überraschung überwunden hatte, dann wurde aus dem Anfangs vorsichtigen Abtasten ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der von Sam genauso plötzlich wieder unterbrochen wurde, wie er begonnen hatte. 

 

Samantha lächelte Cam etwas außer Atem geraten an und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann verabschiedete sie sich mit den Worten: „Gute Nacht, Mr. Smith“, verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

 

Cam blieb noch kurz stehen und sah sinnend auf die Tür. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um wieder klar denken zu können, und ging mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht den Gang hinunter. Dabei fielen ihm zwei Palmen ins Auge, hinter denen sich einen dunklere Nische zu befinden schien. Als er darauf zuging, sah er, dass es ein kleiner Gang war, der zu einem zweiflügeligen, bodentiefen Fenster führte. Er schlängelte sich an den Pflanzen vorbei und nach ein paar Schritten konnte er das Fenster öffnen, welches auf einen französischen Balkon an der vorderen Seite des Hotels führte. Cam schaute hinaus und orientierte sich in beide Richtungen. Rechts und links von ihm befanden sich die Balkone der Gästezimmer und -suiten. Alle waren in einem Abstand angeordnet, den man mit einem gezielten Sprung leicht überwinden konnte. Ein weiterer Blick nach oben bestätigte ihm, dass ein geübter Kletterer ohne Probleme vom Dach auf die Balkone und von dort in die Zimmer gelangen konnte.

 

Er drehte sich um und ging wieder in den Gang, der ihn zu den Aufzügen brachte. Langsam wurde es Zeit, sich über das weitere Vorgehen genauere Gedanken zu machen. Dabei versuchte er, den Kuss von Samantha Carter erst einmal in eine weiter hinten gelegene Ecke seiner Gedanken zu verdrängen, damit das Gefühl, welches ihn dabei erfasst hatte, sein logisches Denken nicht beeinflussen konnte.

 

**Kapitel 3**

 

_Nächster Morgen – Speisesaal_

 

Cam, der sich am vergangenen Abend noch ein Zimmer im Grand Hotel genommen hatte, war am frühen Morgen von Harriman mit einem Koffer voller Kleidung und allen anderen nötigen Utensilien versorgt worden. Er war gerade im Begriff, sein Frühstück zu beenden, und ließ sich bei Speck, Eiern und Toast, die er mit einem starken Kaffee hinuntergespülte, die Unterhaltung durch den Kopf gehen, die er gestern mit Daniel geführt hatte, bevor die beiden zum Dinner nach unten gegangen waren.

 

 

_Tags zuvor in Daniels Zimmer_

 

_Der Keller vom Zimmerservice hatte gerade Kaffee und Gebäck gebracht und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Die Männer versorgten sich mit dem heißen Getränk versorgt und Daniel schaute Cam erwartungsvoll an: „Wo wir jetzt hier unter uns sind, was genau wollen Sie von mir. Sie sind vor der rüden Unterbrechung heute Mittag nicht so richtig zum Reden gekommen.“_

 

„ _Sie sind ein sehr direkter Typ, was? Also, wenn ich es schaffen will, diesen Möchtegern-Panther zu schnappen, dann muss ich natürlich wissen, welche lohnenden Ziele es momentan in Calana gibt. Eine Liste Ihrer anwesenden Klienten mit der Beschreibung der versicherten Schmuckstücke wäre also nicht schlecht.“_

 

_Skeptisch sah Daniel ihn an. „Sie verstehen sicherlich, dass ich mich vorher erst absichern muss. Ich werde kurz telefonieren und dann sehen wir weiter.“_

_Daniel ging in das Schlafzimmer der Suite und Cam konnte sich gerade eben noch beherrschen, nicht das Telefon, welches neben ihm stand, zu benutzen, um mitzuhören. Es dauerte auch nicht sehr lange, bis Jackson sich wieder zu ihm gesellte und ihm ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier übergab, mit den Worten: „Das ist meine Liste und ich sage Ihnen nur soviel: Meine Chefs wissen nicht genau, was wir hier vorhaben, aber ich habe die Polizei gerade informiert. Dieser Teal'c ist ein sturer Brocken, aber er hält still, solange nichts passiert.“_

 

_Cam konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Teal'c das mit dem Stillhalten handhaben wollte, daher sagte nichts und verschob diesen Gedanken auf später. Es reichte, wenn er damit konfrontiert werden würde, dass Teal'c ihn sehr wahrscheinlich beschatten ließ. Der Polizeichef überließ nie etwas dem Zufall , und hatte gerne alles im Griff._

 

_Also nickte Cam nur und faltete den Bogen auseinander, um ihn sorgfältig zu studieren. Dabei wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck von erstaunt zu anerkennend und als er die Liste beiseite legte grinste er Daniel an: „Was hätte ich für solche Informationen gegeben, als ich noch aktiv war. Wenn ich es richtig überschlage, dann scheinen mir die beiden Damen Mal Doran und Carter eines der lohnenswertesten Ziele zu sein, die von einem Dieb ins Auge zu fassen wären. Kennen Sie die beiden?“_

 

_'Ja, mehr als mir lieb ist', dachte Daniel, nickte aber nur und informierte Cam, dass die beiden Damen abends immer in der Bar anzutreffen waren. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, der dem ähnelte, den man macht, wenn man ein sehr saures Zitronenbonbon isst, veranlasste Cam, noch einmal das Wort zu ergreifen. „Es ist Ihnen nicht ganz wohl dabei, mir zu helfen; einem Dieb, dem man nicht so recht trauen kann, richtig? Aber seien Sie doch mal ehrlich. Im Grunde genommen sind doch die meisten Menschen Diebe. Ja, Jackson, Sie auch“, dabei beobachtete Cam amüsiert die Empörung, die sich in Daniels Gesicht breit machte. „Oder haben Sie noch nie einen Aschenbecher, ein Handtuch oder ähnliches in einem Hotel mitgenommen?“_

 

_Daniel entspannte sich wieder etwas und erwiderte: „Ja, aber das ist doch üblich. Das macht doch jeder.“_

„ _Aber ist es deshalb kein Diebstahl?“, gab Cam zu bedenken und fuhr fort: „Und was ist mit Ihren Spesenabrechnungen? Haben Sie Ihre vorgegebenen Grenzen jemals nicht ausgeschöpft, weil ein Kunde Sie eingeladen hat und Sie Ihrer Firma die Kosten hätten ersparen können? Ich sehe, Sie fangen an zu überlegen. Immerhin sind das kleine Dinge, die ihre Firma nicht so viel kosten, wie jemand, der teuren Schmuck klaut, aber doch sind beides Verhaltensweisen, die streng genommen nicht in Ordnung sind.“ Er schwieg und ließ die Worte wirken. Man konnte sehen, wie es in Daniel arbeitete._

 

_Schließlich seufzte der Engländer auf. „So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet. Sie haben auf eine gewisse Weise Recht und ich werde einfach mal alle Bedenken beiseite schieben und Ihnen vertrauen. Immerhin hätten Sie mich nicht um Hilfe gebeten, wenn sie wirklich für die Diebstähle verantwortlich gewesen wären. Soviel Menschenkenntnis habe ich und von daher würde mich jetzt interessieren, wie Sie das Vorhaben denn anpacken wollen.“_

 

Der Rest der Unterhaltung hatte sich um ihre Tarngeschichte gedreht und jetzt saß Cam hier und überlegte, wie er den restlichen Morgen gestalten sollte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als Vala und Sam den Raum betraten und auf ihn zusteuerten. 

 

Cam erhob sich, um die beiden zu begrüßen. „Guten Morgen, die Damen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen?“, eröffnete er das Gespräch.

„Oh, sehr gut“, nahm Vala den Ball auf und spielte ihn weiter zu Sam. „Du doch auch, oder?“ Sie sah die Freundin an, die den ganzen Weg zum Frühstück noch nicht viel gesagt, aber eine nachdenkliche Miene zur Schau gestellt hatte, die ihr nicht gefiel. Vala hätte zu gerne gewusst, was in ihrer Freundin vorging, vor allem, weil sie normalerweise immer eingeweiht war. Aber in diesem speziellen Fall war kein Wort über Sams Lippen gekommen und gestern Abend hatte Vala ihrer Freundin auch keine Einzelheiten mehr entlocken können. Sie kannte Sam - über kurz oder lang würde diese ihr schon erzählen, was los war. Dabei hoffte Vala, dass es bald geschehen würde, da Geduld nicht unbedingt zu ihrer größten Stärke zählte. 

 

„Oh, ich habe wunderbar geschlafen“, sagte Sam in diesem Augenblick mit einem Lächeln. „Und ich bin entschlossen, diesen schönen Morgen am Strand zu verbringen.“ Sie wandte sich an Cam. „Möchten Sie mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten, Mr. Smith?“ Sie betonte das „Smith“ auf eine eigenartige Weise, die Vala Rätsel aufgab, aber sie sagte nichts, sondern nahm sich vor, ihrer Freundin etwas eher auf den Zahn zu fühlen, als sie vorgehabt hatte.

 

„Aber gerne gehe ich mit Ihnen zum Strand, Ms. Carter. Kommen Sie auch mit, Ms. Mal Doran?“ Vala wollte gerade ihre Zustimmung bekunden, als sie den Blick von Sam auffing, der ihr eindeutig vermittelte, dass Sam sehr gut auf ihre Begleitung verzichten konnte und wollte.

 

„Äh, danke für das Angebot. Aber ich habe schon etwas anderes vor“, erwiderte sie daher. „Sie haben Sam ganz für sich alleine“, schob sie dann hinterher, während sie dachte 'oder umgekehrt'.

 

„Treffen wir uns doch in einer Stunde in der Halle“, schlug Sam vor und die beiden Freundinnen verabschiedeten sich von Cam, der kurz darauf den Saal verließ, während die beiden Frauen sich zu einem Tisch am Rande des Saales begaben, um zu frühstücken. Sie hatten gerade ihren ersten Schluck Kaffee getrunken, als Vala ihre Neugier schon nicht mehr zügeln konnte. „Spuck es aus, Sam, was hast du vor?“ 

 

Sam lächelte sinnend, sah Vala offen an und antwortete: „Was soll ich vorhaben? Ich gehe mit einem netten Mann schwimmen, mehr nicht.“

„Ja klar, und ich bin die Königin von Saba. Wann hast du mir zum letzten Mal zu verstehen gegeben, dass du mit jemandem alleine sein willst – und das am helllichten Tag? Ich bin doch nicht blöd meine Liebe, was verschweigst du mir?“

 

„Lass mich nachdenken“, Sam legte einen Finger an die Lippen und hielt kurz inne. „Abgesehen davon, dass Mr. Smith gut küssen kann, habe ich die Vermutung, dass er etwas anderes ist als er zu sein vorgibt. Nie im Leben ist er ein plötzlich aufgetauchter Freund von dem guten Mr. Jackson. Ich möchte ihm einfach etwas auf den Zahn fühlen, denn ich habe eine Vermutung. Vielleicht kannst du ja einmal bei Mr. Jackson nachbohren, was seinen „Freund“ angeht.“

 

„Teilst du mir auch mit, was für eine Vermutung du hast, liebste Sam? Ich habe keine Lust im Trüben zu fischen. Davon bekommt man meistens nur schmutzige Finger und keine richtigen Ergebnisse.“

 

„Ach Vala, als ob du bei Jackson nicht gerne im Trüben fischen würdest“, grinste Sam. „Und was meine Vermutung angeht, will ich jetzt noch nicht viel sagen. Ich glaube einfach, dass sich hinter dem Mann viel mehr verbirgt als das, was auch immer er vorgibt zu sein. Sehen wir doch einfach mal, was wir herausbekommen über den Herrn und vergleichen dann, ob beide die gleichen Informationen herausgerückt haben.“

 

„Wenn es dir Spaß macht“, gab Vala nach, die noch die Information verdauen musste, dass Cam ein guter Küsser sein sollte. Sie zog es flüchtig in Erwägung, dies selbst zu testen, aber verwarf dies nach einem Blick auf Sam wieder.

 

******

 

_Etwas später in der Hotelhalle_

 

Cam, in Shorts und Polohemd und einem Handtuch, das er locker über die Schulter geworfen hatte, sah voller Bewunderung auf Sam, die gerade die Treppe zum Hotelhalle herunter kam. In einem in Blautönen gehaltenen Ensemble, welches aus einem dunklen Badeanzug und einem hellen Wickelrock bestand, sah sie aus, wie aus einem Modemagazin entstiegen, zumal das Ganze mit einem weiten Strohhut abgerundet wurde, den sie noch in der Hand hielt.

 

Sie begrüßte Cam fröhlich und schien überhaupt nicht die vielen bewundernden Blicke zu bemerken, die ihr folgten. Die beiden verließen die Hotelhalle und traten den kurzen Weg zum Strand an, der sofort hinter der Straße und der sich anschließenden Promenade begann.

 

Dort angekommen steuerte Sam zielstrebig einen Sonnenschirm mit den dazugehörigen Liegestühlen an, während Cam auf den am Anfang des Strandes gelegenen Kiosk zuging, um dort die anfallende Miete zu zahlen. Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Geld und als er aufsah, schaute er in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Sie hatte ihre dunklen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz hoch gebunden und trug Shorts und eine rote Bluse, die unter der Brust zusammen geknotet war. „Hallo Cam“, sagte sie mit einer leicht rauchigen Stimme. Verdutzt sah Cam sie an. „Adria. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier am Strand ...“, weiter kam er nicht.

 

„Vater arbeitet zwar bei Ba'al im Restaurant, aber er schafft keine ganzen Schichten mehr. Und da ich alt genug bin, um Geld zu verdienen, hat Ba'al mir diesen Job hier gegeben", erklärte sie ihm. "Du willst einen Schirm mieten? Welchen Namen darf ich denn notieren? Du hast doch bestimmt nicht deinen eigenen benutzt, oder? Es wäre doch dumm, wenn der Panther seine Beute unter seinem richtigen Namen umschleicht.“

 

„H.B. Smith – und ich bin nicht für die neuen Diebstähle verantwortlich, dass habe ich Ba'al auch gesagt“, verteidigte sich er.

 

„Man kann viel sagen, ob es einem aber auch geglaubt wird ...“, Adria stoppte und sah Cam vielsagend an. „Die Crew aus dem Chulaks, also alle deine alten Freunde, sehen das etwas anders. An deiner Stelle würde ich mich dort momentan nicht blicken lassen. Siler und seine Leute haben nämlich da herum geschnüffelt und das ist nicht gut angekommen.“

 

Cam schnaubte und drückte Adria das Geld in die Hand. „Glaub was du willst. Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast.“ Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu Sam, die es sich in der Zwischenzeit mit einem Buch im Schatten des Sonnenschirmes gemütlich gemacht hatte. Allerdings hatte Sam vorher durchaus beobachtet, dass Cam sich länger mit der jungen Frau am Kiosk unterhalten hatte. Sie hatte sich eine kurze geistige Notiz gemacht und in sich hinein gelächelt. 

 

Als Cam sich dann auf dem zweiten Stuhl niederließ, gab Sam ihm einen Moment Zeit, es sich gemütlich zu machen, bevor sie den ersten Versuchsballon startete: „Mr. Smith, wo sagten Sie nochmal, kommen Sie her?“, unschuldig sah sie Cam an, der blitzschnell überlegte, ob er etwas gesagt hatte und wenn ja was. Aber er hatte sich an den Plan gehalten und bewusst vage Angaben gemacht. Daher antwortete er betont ruhig: „Kansas. Meine Familie besaß dort eine Farm.“ Er musste ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass die Farm aus einem kargen Stück Land bestanden hatte, mit einem Drei-Raum-Blockhaus darauf, welches mittlerweile wahrscheinlich schon in sich zusammengefallen war. Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern hatte es niemanden gegeben, der sich darum kümmern wollte. Letztendlich war das Land dann auch noch in die Hände der Bank gefallen, die es bestimmt an irgendeinen ahnungslosen Idioten verkauft hatte. Aber das war nicht mehr sein Problem. Er war schon lange vorher von da verschwunden und hatte sich alleine durch das Leben geschlagen.

 

„Ah, eine Ranch. Wo liegt diese denn genau?“, bohrte Sam weiter. „Und ich nehme an, Sie züchten Rinder? Oder gehören Sie zu den Glücklichen, die auf ihrem Land Öl gefunden haben?“

„Rinder, natürlich. Massen an Rindern, aber der Ort ist so klein, den werden 'Sie nicht kennen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob er auf einer Landkarte verzeichnet ist.“ Cam musste sich das Grinsen verbeißen, als er an die beiden abgemagerten Milchkühe dachte, die im Stall gestanden hatten. Er hatte damals nicht zurückgeschaut, als er gegangen war. Sein Ziel waren schon immer fremde Länder gewesen und so hatte er sich nach New York durchgeschlagen und auf einem Frachter angeheuert. Dort hatte er von einem Mit-Matrosen einiges gelernt. Unter anderem auch das Klettern und wie man Schlösser knackt - war die Mannschaft auf dem Schiff doch ein Sammelsurium aus aller Herren Länder, Schichten und Professionen. Es gab dort einige, die als Fluchtweg die See genommen hatten und Cam hatte nicht wissen wollen, wie viele Jahre Gefängnis dort zusammen gekommen wären, wenn die Cops zugeschlagen hätten.

 

„Und dann haben Sie mit Mr. Jackson studiert?", holte Sam ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Wie kommt es, dass Sie in England zur Universität gegangen sind?“, bohrte sie weiter. Langsam wurde Cam die Fragerei unheimlich. Ihm war bewusst, dass er höllisch aufpassen musste, um sich hinterher mit Daniel auszutauschen, damit seine Identität weiterhin Bestand hatte. Abgesehen davon bemühte Sam sich zwar um einen unschuldigen Blick, aber aus ihren klaren blauen Augen blitzte ihm kein geringes Maß an Intelligenz entgegen. 

 

Um einer weiteren Inquisition zu entgehen und weil es langsam auch wärmer wurde, erhob er sich, lächelte Sam zu und forderte sie auf, ihn ins Wasser zu begleiten. 

„Oh nein. Ich möchte lieber weiter lesen, aber gehen Sie sich ruhig abkühlen“, antwortete Sam, nicht ohne ihm ein kleines Zwinkern zu gönnen, welches Cam, nachdem er Shorts und Shirt ausgezogen hatte und auf dem Weg zum Meer war, zu denken gab. 

 

Mit großen Schritten ging er auf das Wasser zu und warf sich schließlich in die willkommene Abkühlung. Während er mit ruhigen Schwimmzügen auf eine Plattform zustrebte, die in einiger Entfernung vom Strand zum Ausruhen und Sonnen einlud, ging ihm das Gespräch mit Sam durch den Kopf.

 

Er musste sehr aufpassen, denn auch wenn Sam beherrscht und wesentlich zurückhaltender wirkte, als ihre Freundin Vala, so hieß das nicht, dass hinter ihrer scheinbar so ruhigen Haltung nicht ein sehr beweglicher Verstand arbeitete. Für Cam war es eindeutig klar, dass Sam sich sehr sicher war, dass er nicht der war, der er zu sein vorgab. Das bedeutete für ihn, künftig noch vorsichtiger zu sein und solange wie möglich seine falsche Identität aufrecht zu erhalten. Dazu musste er aber auch ein bisschen Abstand zu Sam halten, was ihm, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, nicht leicht fallen würde. Die junge Frau hatte in der kurzen Zeit, die er siekannte, einigen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht.

 

Er war dermaßen in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er erst bei seiner Ankunft an der Schwimmplattform merkte, dass sie mittlerweile nicht mehr leer war. In einen roten Badeanzug gekleidet, ihre Haare unter einer weißen Badekappe versteckt, lächelte Adria Cam an. „Na, hast du schon genug von Miss Eisberg?“, fragte sie provozierend.

 

‚Wenn du wüsstest, von wegen Eisberg’, dachte Cam, verzog aber keine Miene. „Was willst du noch, Adria?“

 

„Ach, weißt du, ich habe euch beobachtet. Und ich finde, Sie ist zu alt für dich. Außerdem brauchst du doch nicht noch einen Coup. Nimm doch einfach die Beute vom letzten Mal und setze dich nach Südamerika ab. Ich würde sofort mitkommen; du weißt doch, dass ich dich immer schon gemocht habe, oder?“ Adria fixierte ihn herausfordernd, aber Cam seufzte nur innerlich. „Wie oft soll ich noch sagen, dass ich seit Jahren nicht mehr auf Dächern herumturne. Und was die Pläne für Südamerika angehen: Was sollte denn dein Vater ohne dich machen. Er hat doch nur noch dich. Und was das Alter von Ms. Carter angeht: Das finde ich genau richtig.“

 

Adrias sah Cam mit blitzenden Augen an und giftete: „Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Wer sonst sollte wohl so gekonnt die Methoden vom Panther kennen, wenn nicht der Panther selber. Und was deine neue Beute angeht, die scheint sich entschlossen zu haben, sich zurückzuziehen. Wahrscheinlich, um sich von der Anstrengung zum Strand zu gehen auszuruhen.“

 

„Ich habe mich keineswegs zurückgezogen“, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Cam und als er sich umdrehte, trat Sam dort elegant Wasser und lächelte ihn an. „Ich war nur neugierig, was Sie hier so lange aufgehalten hat, aber nach dem Anblick kann ich es durchaus verstehen, dasseine ältere Frau wie ich am Strand vergessen wird. Ich werde mich dann mal wieder zurückziehen und mich von der körperlichen Anstrengung erholen. Auf Wiedersehen, Miss … wie war doch gleich Ihr Name?“

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Unhöflichkeit“, fiel Cam ein, „aber die junge Dame und ich hatten uns auch noch nicht vorgestellt, sonst hätte ich Sie schon miteinander bekannt gemacht.“

 

„Das sah aber aus der Entfernung nach einem angeregten Gespräch mit einer Bekannten aus“, gab Sam zurück. „Tja, so kann man sich irren. Ich wünsche Ihnen auf jeden Fall noch einen schönen Tag, Miss X.“

 

Sam drehte sich um und schwamm mit eleganten Bewegungen in Richtung Strand zurück. Cam sah ihr hinterher, bevor er sich noch einmal zu Adria umdrehte. „Sag jetzt nichts falsches, aber merke dir eines: Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein.“ 

Adria zuckte die Schultern. „Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast, ihr nachzulaufen. Der Panther wird doch nicht etwa zum Schoßkätzchen?“ Bei diesen Worten stand sie auf und mit einem Sprung tauchte sie ins Wasser und kraulte ebenfalls in Richtung Strand. 

Cam holte tief Luft und sah den beiden hinterher, bevor er ihnen dann langsam folgte. ‚Frauen’, dachte er dabei. ‚Ich werde sie nie verstehen.’

 

Als Cam am Strand ankam, hatte Sam gerade ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und lächelte ihn mit einem abwägenden Gesichtsausdruck an. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er kam sich ertappt vor und hatte auf dem Rückweg überlegt, wieviel Sam von seiner Unterhaltung mit Adria wirklich mitbekommen hatte. Aber Samantha ließ sich nicht in die Karten schauen, sondern lächelte ihn bloß an und fragte, was er denn an diesem Nachmittag machen wollte.

 

„Heute Nachmittag? Ich wollte mir eigentlich ein paar Häuser anschauen, die hier zum Verkauf stehen. Daniel hat mir geraten, hier zu investieren. Er hatte für so etwas schon immer eine Nase und hat mir auch ein paar Adressen besorgt.“

 

„Ah, das hört sich sehr interessant an.“ Sam legte den Kopf schief und überlegte. „Wann wollen Sie denn losfahren?“

 

„Das kommt darauf an, wann der Concierge mir einen Wagen besorgen kann. Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass ich mich am frühen Nachmittag auf den Weg machen werde.“ Cam beobachtete Sam, aus deren Gesichtsausdruck er nicht schlau wurde. Er hatte die Zeitangabe extra recht vage gehalten, da er eigentlich vermeiden wollte, dass ihn jemand begleitete. Er hatte von Daniel die Adressen bekommen, wo ein Einbruch am wahrscheinlichsten war, sollte der Dieb sich nicht nur auf die Hotels konzentrieren und Cam wollte sich die Häuser samt der Gärten ansehen, um sich ein genaueres Bild machen zu können, wie und wo der Plagiator wohl zuschlagen könnte.

 

Während Cam noch darüber nachdachte, was wohl in Sams Kopf vorging, nahm diese ihre Sachen auf und deutete auf die hölzernen Umkleidekabinen am Rande des Strandes. Ohne weiter auf Cam zu achten ging sie dann in diese Richtung und verschwand in einem der Verschläge. Cam folgte ihr grübelnd, sein Handtuch über die Schulter geworfen. 

 

Kurz darauf waren die beiden, Sam jetzt in ein einfaches Strandkleid gekleidet, welches sie in ihrer Tasche gehabt hatte, auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel, wo sie sich in der Halle verabschiedeten. Während Cam sich sofort auf sein Zimmer begab, nachdem er seinen Schlüssel geholt hatte, wandte sich Samantha noch an den Concierge, bevor auch sie den Aufzug ansteuerte.

 

In einen flauschigen Bademantel gehüllt kam Sam einige Zeit später aus ihrem Badezimmer. Unter der Dusche hatte sie sich noch einmal alles durch den Kopf gehen lassen, was sie bisher über „H.B. Smith“ herausgefunden hatte. Auch den Bruchteil der Unterhaltung mit der Schönheit auf dem Badefloß, den sie mitbekommen hatte, floss mit ein. Langsam aber sicher erhärtete sich der Verdacht, was es mit dem „Mann aus Kansas“ auf sich hatte. Spätestens wenn Vala zurück kam und die Antwort auf ein Telegramm eintraf, welches sie vorhin noch aufgegeben hatte, würde sie klarer sehen. 

 

Sam liebte Herausforderungen. Die meisten Menschen in ihrer Umgebung sahen nur die reiche Erbin, die mit ihrer Freundin von Hotspot zu Hotspot jettete, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Mr. Right oder auch nach Zerstreuung. Nur die engsten Freunde wussten, dass hinter der schönen Fassade ein schlauer Verstand lauerte, der immer dann zu Hochtouren auflief, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. 

Wie oft hatte Sam schon Gigolos und Mitgiftjäger entlarvt, die hinter ihr oder ihrer Freundin her gewesen waren. Bei Mr. Smith war sie sich sicher, dass er eine Menge zu verbergen hatte.

 

Sam machte es sich gerade auf der Couch mit einer Tasse Kaffee gemütlich, als Vala hereinschneite. Sie legte ein paar Einkaufstüten mit Schwung auf einen Sessel und ließ sichneben Sam auf die Couch fallen. Sie kickte die Schuhe von den Füßen, streckte diese und bewegte die Zehen hin und her, wobei sie ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich gab. „Hmm, so ist es schon viel besser. Ich hab was gut für diesen Vormittag“, wandte sie sich dann an die Freundin. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Tütenberg auf dem Sessel antwortete Sam schmunzelnd: „Ja, du armes Ding. Ich kann verstehen, dass es dich eine Menge gekostet hat, mit dem attraktiven Mr. Jackson einen langweiligen Vormittag lang durch die Geschäfte zu ziehen und Geld auszugeben. Du hast eindeutig was gut bei mir.“ 

 

Valas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem versonnen Lächeln. „Ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, wer an diesem Morgen mehr gelitten hat.“

„Erzähl“, bat Sam, „was hast du herausbekommen.“

„Erst, wenn ich einen Kaffee bekommen habe“, gab Vala zurück, goss sich eine Tasse ein und trank genießerisch einen Schluck. „Also ich habe folgendes erfahren:“

 

******

 

_Am Vormittag_

 

_Mittlerweile im dritten Geschäft angekommen, einem Laden für Accessoires, war Vala zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass genau jetzt der Zeitpunkt da war, um Sams Bitte nachzukommen. Bisher hatte Daniel das Hin und Her der Shopping-Tour stoisch ertragen. Aber mittlerweile hatte Vala den Verdacht, dass eine Grenze erreicht war und Daniel eine thematische Abwechslung begrüßen würde. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass Daniel sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte, was sie und Sam ausgeheckt hatten. Er wartete nur darauf, dass Vala damit herausrückte._

 

_Während Vala eine Handtasche nach der anderen ausprobierte und dabei auch jedes Mal laut darüber nachdachte, zu welchem Outfit man sie tragen konnte und ob sie auch die passenden Schuhe dazu hatte, schoss sie ihre erste Frage ab:_

 

„ _Mr. Jackson, Sie und Mr. Smith kennen sich schon lange, oder?“, mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag sah sie ihn an._

„ _Vom Studium“, ging Daniel auch prompt auf die Frage ein. „Wir haben uns in Oxford kennen gelernt, als H.B. für ein Jahr dort war. Im Stillen dachte er nur 'Ah, jetzt geht es los' und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen._

„ _Wie kommt denn ein amerikanischer Rancher-Sohn nach Oxford? Ist doch eher ungewöhnlich“, hakte Vala nach und schob noch hinterher, „er kommt doch von einer Weizenfarm in Minnesota, richtig?“_

„ _Weizen ist richtig, aber nicht in Minnesota, sondern in Kansas, und als dann Öl gefunden wurde, hat er sich entschlossen, ein Jahr Wirtschaft zu studieren. Ich glaube, seine Mutter kommt aus England, daher hat es ihn dorthin verschlagen.“_

 

_Vala beobachtete Daniel sehr genau, aber der verzog keine Miene verzog, so stand doch ein leichter Schweißfilm auf seiner Oberlippe._

„ _Sie müssen schon entschuldigen, dass ich so neugierig bin, Daniel … ich darf doch Daniel sagen? Wir kennen uns jetzt schon einige Zeit, ich denke da können wir uns mit den Vornamen ansprechen, oder?“ Sie beugte sich etwas näher zu Daniel hinüber und senkte die Stimme. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Samantha.“_

 

_Daniel sah Vala skeptisch an und wartete gespannt ab, was als nächstes kam. „Es gab schon eine Menge Männer, die sich für Sam interessiert haben, aber die meisten fanden ihr Vermögen attraktiver als die Frau. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie immer wieder enttäuscht wird, daher will ich so viel wie möglich über die Männer herausfinden, die sich in ihrer Umgebung blicken lassen. Und wer ist besser dazu geeignet, meine Bedenken zu zerstreuen und mich vom guten Leumund von Mr. Smith zu überzeugen, als so ein integrer Versicherungsmensch wie Sie, Daniel.“_

 

_In Gedanken leisteten gerade beide Abbitte. Vala, dass sie Sam als unbedarft dargestellt hatte, was, wenn sie ehrlich war, meistens eher ihr Part war. Daniel hatte niemand genauen, aber er hoffte inständig, dass seine Firma am Ende nicht fragen würde, auf welchem Weg er den Versuch gewagt hatte, sie vor übermäßigen Erstattungsleistungen zu bewahren._

 

_Danach hatte Vala noch einmal aufgedreht und sich mit Tüchern und Modeschmuck eingedeckt, natürlich nicht ohne in Daniels Richtung zu sticheln, ob Lloyds diese Sachen denn auch entsprechend versichern würde._

 

******

 

Vala war gerade fertig mit erzählen, als es klopfte. „Telegramm für Ms. Carter“, tönte es durch die Tür. Da Sam noch im Bademantel war, stand Vala auf, um die Tür zu öffnen und das Papier vom Silbertablett des Pagen entgegen zu nehmen und ihm ein Trinkgeld in die Hand zu drücken. Als sie wieder bei Sam auf der Couch angekommen war, gab sie ihrer Freundin die Nachricht und beobachtete diese, während Sam las. Sie konnte sehen, wie eine gewisse Genugtuung in Sams Augen aufblitzte, dass das Gelesene anscheinend genau das beinhaltete, was Sam erwartet hatte.

 

Diese sprang auch sofort auf, warf das Papier auf den Tisch und ging mit den Worten: „Dann ziehe ich mich mal für einen kleinen Ausflug auf's Land an“ in ihr Zimmer. 

„Verrätst du mir auch, was das alles bedeutet?“, rief Vala der Freundin hinterher. 

„Komm doch einfach rüber, dann muss ich nicht so brüllen“, kam Sams Stimme aus ihrem Zimmer und Vala ließ es sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sie folgte Sam und fläzte sich auf das Bett während Sam sich vor den Kleiderschrank stellte und überlegte, was sie anziehen sollte und dabei Vala erklärte, welche Schlüsse sie gezogen hatte.

 

„Fassen wir doch mal zusammen“, begann sie. „Da taucht wie aus dem Nichts ein 'Freund' von Mr. Jackson auf. Die beiden haben sich an der Universität kennen gelernt. Dumm nur, dass jeder der beiden eine andere Alma Mater nennen, oder? Die Herkunft von Mr. Smith scheint mir auch sehr suspekt. Er selber erzählte mir heute Morgen am Strand, er komme aus einem kleinen Nest in Kansas und seine Familie züchtet Rinder.“

„Und Dan… äh Mr. Jackson hat gesagt, sie haben eine Weizenfarm, auf der man Öl gefunden hat“, fiel Vala ihr ins Wort.

„Genau – da passt so einiges nicht zusammen bei den Erzählungen der beiden. Und dann der Zeitpunkt, als Mr. Smith auftaucht. Ein paar Tage nachdem hier Juwelendiebstähle begangen worden sind, kommt er in Begleitung eines Versicherungsagenten von Lloyds aus dem Nichts, kennt sich mit Edelsteinen anscheinend gut aus und sucht unsere Gesellschaft. Entweder ist dein Mr. Jackson völlig ahnungslos und hoffnungslos naiv oder er steckt mit Smith unter einer Decke.“

 

„Du glaubst, dass Daniel in die Diebstähle verwickelt ist?“, fragte Vala erstaunt und Sam, die mittlerweile eine blaue Hose mit einem passenden blau-weiß-gestreiften kurzärmeligen Pullover trug, drehte sich zu ihr um. „Aber nein, dafür ist er viel zu ehrlich. Ich tendiere eher dazu, dass er von Mr. Smith hinter's Licht geführt wird. Ich bin mir aber noch nicht so ganz sicher, auf welche Weise. Auf jeden Fall hat mir das Telegramm vorhin einen weiteren Puzzlestein geliefert. Ich habe heute Vormittag am Schwimmfloß mitbekommen, dass die junge Frau Mr. Smith mit 'Cam' angeredet hat." Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Und der in der Zeitung als Panther bezeichnete Juwelendieb heißt Cameron Mitchell. Er hat vor ein paar Jahren Nizza unsicher gemacht, ist aber nie überführt worden. Ich gehe also jetzt davon aus, dass unser Mr. Smith genau dieser Panther ist. Worüber ich mir noch nicht sicher bin, sind seine Absichten. Aber das gedenke ich, noch herauszufinden. Ich warte eigentlich nur auf einen Anruf vom Concierge.“

 

„Und wie willst du das anstellen“, fragte Vala, die ihre Freundin lächelnd beobachtete, als diese sich vor ihren Spiegel setzte, sich schminkte und die Haare in Form brachte.

 

„Mr. Smith hat angedeutet, dass er sich hier häuslich niederlassen will und daher heute Nachmittag ein paar Häuser besichtigen möchte. Ich habe vor, ihn zu begleiten. Ich bin mir nur noch nicht so genau darüber im Klaren, wie ich das anstellen soll.“

 

„Sam, Sam, ich erkenne dich gerade nicht so ganz wieder“, schmunzelte Vala und stand auf. „Und wie ich dich kenne, soll ich dir irgenwie unter die Arme greifen, aber mir fällt momentan auch so gar nichts ein, was Mr. Smith dazu bringen sollte, ich mitzunehmen. Von deinem umwerfenden Charme mal abgesehen.“

 

Sam drehte sich auf dem Hocker um und drohte ihrer Freundin spielerische mit der Bürste. „Mir wird schon was einfallen, aber ich müsste ihn schon für mich alleine haben. Du könntest derweil ja Daniel noch einmal übernehmen und ablenken.“

 

Vala betrachtete angelegentlich ihre Fingernägel. „Aha – du willst ihn also für dich alleine haben? Na wenn das so ist, hast du Glück. Da bleibt mir also wieder einmal die Rolle, der Freundin, die dir den Rücken frei hält. Aber wenn es dir hilft. Dann hoffen wir mal, dass es niemandem unangenehm auffällt, dass ich noch das gleiche Outfit anhabe. Ich habe noch nie eingesehen, warum ich mich 'zigmal am Tag umziehen muss, wenn die Sachen noch in Ordnung sind. Ich hoffe mal, dass es Daniel nicht auffällt. Er muss einfach noch einmal so mit mir Vorlieb nehmen.“

 

Daraufhin stand Vala auf und ging durch das Wohnzimmer der Suite in ihr Schlafzimmer, um kurze Zeit später wieder herauszukommen und in Sams Richtung „Fertig“ zu rufen. 

 

„Ich auch“, antwortete Sam, als sie auch aus ihrem Zimmer trat. In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Sam nahm das Gespräch an, hörte kurz zu und nickte. Als sie den Hörer auflegte, griff sie nach einem bereitgelegten Schal und ihrer Handtasche und grinste Vala an. „Auf in den Kampf“.

 

Vala zwinkerte Sam zu und ergänzte „Torero“. Dann gingen die beiden untergehakt aus dem Raum.

 

 

**Kapitel 4**

 

Als die beiden Frauen in der Hotelhalle ankamen, stand Cam am Schreibtisch des Concierge. Dieser sah Sam und zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, was Cameron anscheinend nicht bemerkte, da er weiterhin auf den Mann einredete. Während Vala auf Daniel zusteuerte, der sich mit einer Times vom Vortag auf einem Sofa niedergelassen hatte, näherte Sam sich Cameron. Dabei hörte sie, wie der Concierge gerade sagte, „Es tut mir leid, Mr. Smith, aber momentan gibt es ein kleines Problem, was die Vermietung von Autos angeht. Ohne eine offizielle Genehmigung von der Polizei darf kein Auto an Privatpersonen verliehen werden. Das hängt alles mit den Maßnahmen zusammen, die ergriffen wurden, um den Juwelendieb zu fassen. Wenn sie möchten, kann ich versuchen, einen Termin für Sie bei Teal'c zu verschaffen, aber das wird heute mit Sicherheit nicht mehr klappen, und damit kann ich Ihnen auch heute kein Auto vermitteln.“

 

Sam schaltete sofort. „Gibt es Probleme?“, fragte sie neugierig. Cam drehte sich mit düsterer Miene zu ihr um. „Nichts Wesentliches“, murmelte er, als er in Sams strahlendes Gesicht schaute. Innerlich verfluchte er sich, dass er Harriman nicht darum gebeten hatte, ihm seinen Wagen zu bringen. Daher hörte er nicht genau hin, was Samantha sagte. Als er merkte, dass sie ihn fragend anschaute, sagte er: „Wie war die Frage? Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Ms. Carter, ich war gerade in Gedanken.“

 

„Ich wollte Ihnen anbieten, sie zu fahren. Vala und ich hatten uns für den Aufenthalt hier einen Wagen gemietet und da wir diesen schon haben, sehe ich keine Veranlassung, mir dafür noch eine extra Genehmigung zu besorgen.“ 

 

In diesem Moment schlenderte Vala, die Daniel im Schlepptau hatte, heran. „Was gibt’s?“. Mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag sah Vala in die Runde. Sam ‚erklärte’ ihr die Situation und Vala schob mit einem Seufzen ein: „Dann kann ich das Picknick mit dir ja abschreiben, Sam.“

 

„Wir werden das nachholen, versprochen“, nahm Sam den Ball auf. „Also, Mr. Smith, ich kann sie fahren.“ Sie sah Cam an, der sich etwas überfahren vorkam.

 

„Ich wollte mir eigentlich nur ein paar Häuser anschauen“, versuchte Cam abzuwiegeln. „Das wird bestimmt langweilig für Sie werden.“

„Nicht im Geringsten“, fiel Sam ein. „Ich liebe es, mir andere Häuser anzusehen. Man kann sich so schöne Anregungen holen und je nachdem, wie alt die Gebäude sind, kann man immer so schön fabulieren, wer dort wohl alles gelebt hat.“

 

„Aber es ist alles andere als interessant, sich Gemäuer auf Baufälligkeit und alte Installationen auf ihre Funktionalität anzuschauen“, macht Cam einen weiteren Versuch, aber der Einwand wurde von Vala hinweggefegt. „Papperlapap. Sam ist Profi. Sie hat sich auch schon das eine oder andere Haus angesehen, bevor sie es gekauft hat. Abgesehen davon hat man doch bestimmt von dort oben den einen oder anderen schönen Blick und alleine dafür lohnt es sich.“

 

Mit einem fast unhörbaren Seufzer ergab sich Cam. Dabei sah er den bisher stummen Engländer an, der das Schauspiel betrachtet hatte und versuchte, alles in Einklang zu bringen: Wie er die beiden Frauen bisher erlebt hatte, was Vala ihm heute morgen von Sam erzählt hatte und wie die beiden es gerade anscheinend mühelos schafften, Cam ihren Willen aufzudrücken. 

 

Sam strahlte. „Dann hätten wir ja alles geklärt,Mr. Smith.“ In diesem Moment kam der Concierge mit einem Korb an, den Sam sofort mit Beschlag belegte. „Den übernehme ich“, und sich an Vala wendend, „du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?“ Vala nickte grinsend. „Kein Problem. Fahrt ihr mal und habt einen schönen Nachmittag.“

 

Sam lotste Cam daraufhin aus dem Hotel zum dazugehörigen Parkplatz, wo sie einen cremeweißen kleinen Zweisitzer ansteuerte. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben kein Problem damit, wenn ich fahre; sie müssen mir nur noch sagen, wohin.“ Sam wedelte mit den Autoschlüsseln während sie sprach und Cams Antwort bestand nur aus einem gemurmelten „Überhaupt keine Problem“. So würde er Zeit haben, sich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, was eben geschehen war und er konnte in Ruhe überlegen, wie er Sam eine Zeit lang loswerden könnte, damit er sich die Häuser daraufhin anschaute, wie man am besten unbemerkt hinein- und wieder hinauskommen könnte.

 

Sam verstaute den Korb, band sich ihr Tuch um den Kopf und als die beiden eingestiegen waren, startete sie das Auto und setzte mit Schwung zurück. Sie blieb an der Ausfahrt stehen und schaute Cam erwartungsvoll an. „Rechts oder links?“, fragte sie, als Cam nicht sofort reagierte. Und als dieser ihr antwortete, bog sie in die Richtung auf die Straße, die am Strand entlang führte. Sie fädelte sich in den nicht übermäßig dichten Verkehr ein und fuhr nach Cams Angaben erst durch den Stadtkern und dann auf direktem Weg weiter in Richtung Stadtrand, den sie auch bald erreichten. Langsam wurden die Häuser zwar weniger, dafür aber wesentlich größer. Eingebettet in Gärten und umgeben von Zäunen und Mauern, lagen hier die Häuser der etwas prominenteren Calanaer und der ‚Gäste’, die sich vornehmlich in den Sommermonaten hier aufhielten. An einem der letzten Grundstücke bat Cam Samantha, in eine Einfahrt einzubiegen. Sam hielt an, damit Cameron aussteigen und einen Torflügel öffnen konnte. Das Tor war unverschlossen, so dass er den Schlüssel, der ihm zur Verfügung gestellt worden war, nicht benötigte. 

 

Der Weg, der vor ihnen lag, war asphaltiert. In Abständen waren an den Seiten große, marmorne Kübel aufgestellt, aus denen üppige Blumenarrangements wuchsen, die mit ihren leuchtenden Farben einen eindrucksvollen Kontrast zu einer sattgrünen, gut gepflegten Rasenfläche boten. Es dauerte nicht lange und Sam stellte den Wagen am Ende des sanft nach unten führenden Weges vor einem imposanten Gebäude im mediterranen Stil ab.

 

Zwei Stockwerke aus Sandstein wurden gekrönt von einem Dach, dessen Gefälle relativ flach war und dessen ehemals rote Dachpfannen mittlerweile zu einem warmen Braunton verblasst waren. Zusammen mit dem verwaschenen Beige der Fassade bot dies ein sehr harmonisches Bild. Einzelne Schornsteine durchstießen die Dachlinie, die Cameron interessiert betrachtete, als er ausstieg. Er betrat einen Kiesweg, der um das Haus zu führen schien. Sam hakte sich bei ihm ein und beobachtete sowohl Cam, als auch ihre Umgebung.

 

Als sie um das Haus herum kamen, führte dort eine breite Treppe zu einer sanft abfallenden Rasenfläche, die zu einer von Pinien überschatteten Terrasse führte. Deren Begrenzung bildete ein steinernes Geländer, hinter dem es steil hinunter zu gehen schien, denn man hatte einen unverstellten Blick auf die Bucht. 

Im strahlenden Sonnenschein des Nachmittags sah man, wie Miniaturboote den Hafen ansteuerten und von dort weg fuhren und weiße v-förmige Spuren hinterließen. 

 

„Ein schönes Flecken Erde“, sagte Sam mit einem leichten Seufzer in der Stimme und Cam, der interessiert ein Spalier mit Bougainvilleen, das einen riesengroßen, dunkellila Farbfleck an die Häuserwand malte, inspizierte, drehte sich zu ihr um: „Ja, das kann man so sagen“, stimmte er Sam zu und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Aussicht. Er konnte Sam schwerlich sagen, dass man von seiner eigenen Terrasse jeden Tag so einen Blick hatte, nur spiegelverkehrt. Sie wollten gerade weitergehen, als sie hörten, wie jemand den Weg entlang kam und dabei ein leises, gleichmäßiges Knirschen verursachte. 

 

Schon einen Moment später bog ein Sam unbekannter Mann um die Hausecke. Er war hochgewachsen und sah auf eine verwegene Art gut aus. In seine dunklen Haare mischten sich an den Schläfen ein paar graue Strähnen und ein gepflegter Bart zierte sein Gesicht. Er kam näher und Sam erkannte, dass der helle Leinenanzug, den der Mann trug, von einem guten Schneider stammen musste, denn er saß wie angegossen. Als er an ihnen vorbei ging nickte er grüßend und setzte unbeirrt seinen Weg fort. 

 

Wenn Sam es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie geschworen, dass seine Augen kurz gelb aufgeleuchtet hatten, als er sie passiert hatte, aber das war bestimmt nur eine Lichtspiegelung gewesen.

'Was macht Ba'al hier oben?', dachte Cam verwirrt und versuchte, die Begegnung einzuordnen. Er würde seinen alten Bekannten und Waffengefährten wohl noch einmal einen Besuch abstatten müssen.

„Sie scheinen nicht der einzige Interessent für dieses Haus zu sein“, bemerkte Sam. Cam nickte nur, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

 

Als die Schritte verklungen waren, gingen Cam und Samantha weiter um das Gebäude herum. Auf Sams Frage, ob Mr. Smith sich das Haus jetzt von innen anschauen wollte, antwortete Cameron: „Nein, das ist nicht mehr notwendig. Das Haus ist für mich eindeutig zu groß, wie man von außen schon sehen kann. Ich habe aber noch eine andere Adresse. Ein Anwesen, das weiter unten am Hang liegt und einen direkten Zugang zum Meer hat.“

 

Cam hatte seinen Satz gerade beendet, als sie schon um die Hausecke bogen und wieder vor dem Haus angekommen waren. Kurz danach saßen die beiden wieder im Auto, der Motor lief und Sam lenkte den Wagen zum Tor hinaus.

 

******

 

Als Sam und Cameron aus dem Hotel gingen, drehte Vala sich zu Daniel um und sah ihn fragend an. „Was machen wir jetzt mit dem restlichen Nachmittag?“

Daniel machte den Vorschlag, sich erst einmal draußen auf der Hotelterrasse ein Plätzchen zu suchen und gemütlich einen Kaffee zu trinken. Er liebte Kaffee. Seine Vorliebe für dieses Heißgetränk war bei seiner Familie schon immer mit Unverständnis vermerkt worden, aber er konnte Tee einfach nichts abgewinnen. Nur wenn er nicht drum herum kam, was immer der Fall war, wenn er sich bei seiner Mutter aufhielt, trank er das englische Nationalgetränk.

 

Kurz darauf hatten die beiden einen Platz ergattert, der direkt an der Promenade lag und von wo aus man sowohl die vorbei flanierenden Menschen, als auch die Bucht sehr gut überblicken konnte. Sie hatten ihre Sitzplätze so gewählt, dass sie nebeneinander saßen und einen guten Blick hatten, ohne sich großartig verrenken zu müssen. Das Gespräch plätscherte dahin, wobei Vala den größten Teil davon bestritt, indem sie pointierte kleine Biestigkeiten zu den Personen abgab, die an ihnen vorbei gingen.

 

Nachdem Daniel eine Weile nichts gesagt hatte, drehte sie sich um und erschrak fast, weil Daniel, der ihr etwas sagen wollte, etwas näher gerückt war, als sie gedacht hatte. Der Lufthauch, der an ihrem Ohr vorbei strich, war eindeutig nicht der leisen Brise zuzuschreiben, die vom Meer herauf wehte. Sie genoss einen Moment das leichte Kribbeln, das sie spürte. Es fühlte sich angenehm an, aber etwas fehlte, was Vala weder greifen noch benennen konnte. Dabei verströmte Daniel einen angenehmen Duft nach Rasierwasser und eigentlich hätte sie sich nur vorbeugen müssen, um ihren Mund ganz nah an den seinen zu bringen, aber sie verspürte nicht den Drang, dies in die Tat umzusetzen. Und das lag in diesem Moment auch nicht daran, dass sie hier in alles Öffentlichkeit saßen.

 

'Nein', sagte sie sich. 'Das passt nicht, ist nicht richtig.' Mit einem schiefen Grinsen lehnte sie sich etwas zurück. 

 

Daniel reagiert genauso. Er sah die Frau neben sich an und versuchte, seine etwas wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Um sich abzulenken und auch um sich einen Moment Zeit zu verschaffen, griff er erst einmal zu seinem Kaffee und versuchte, die Frau vor sich einzuordnen, wie sie dort ausnahmsweise einmal still und ruhig saß. 

 

Die eine oder andere Strähne ihres Haares wurde von der sanften Brise über ihr Gesicht geweht und wenn er ganz tief in sich hineinhorchte, fand er da eine kleine Stelle, die ihn schubste, mehr herauszufinden über Vala Mal Doran. Er war noch mitten in seinen Gedanken, als ihn Valas Stimme dort heraus riss. „Also jetzt sollten Sie mir aber langsam mal sagen, was hier gespielt wird, meinen Sie nicht Daniel? Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, ob Sam damit einverstanden ist, mit dem, was ich hier tue, aber ich kann und will auch nicht warten, was Samantha herausbekommt.“

 

„Wie bitte? Welches Spiel? Ich spiele kein Spiel mit Ihnen. Sie sind attraktiv und wenn es mich zu Frauen hinziehen würde, wäre sie auf jeden Fall mein Typ, aber ...“

 

Daniel stoppte, als Valas Gesichtsausdruck von völligem Unverständnis, worüber er redete, zu langsamem Verstehen und schließlich zu absoluter Belustigung wechselte. „Oh, Daniel, das war jetzt ein Fall von völligem Missverständnis, aber egal. Vielen Dank, dass ich jetzt weiß, was sich nicht richtig anfühlt, wenn ich mit Ihnen zusammen bin." Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Wo ich jetzt eines Ihrer wahrscheinlich am besten gehüteten Geheimnisse kenne, wie wäre es, wenn wir dieses blöde 'Sie' streichen?“ 

 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schaute Daniel Vala an, dann stahl sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln in seine erleichterte Miene und er stimmte ihr zu. „Gerne Vala, aber jetzt möchte ich auch den Rest noch klären. Was für ein Spiel meinst du denn?"

„Das werde ich dir gerne erzählen, wenn du mir versprichst, mir nachher auch ein paar Fragen über dich zu beantworten.“

 

Daniel zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte mit einer Portion Skepsis in der Stimme: „Das kommt ganz darauf an, _was_ für Fragen du hast. Aber ich finde, ich habe vorerst genug offenbart.“

 

„Na gut“, begann Vala und setzte ein mutwilliges Grinsen auf, „dann erzähl du mir mal in aller Ruhe die Wahrheit über H.B. Smith.“

 

******

 

Als Sam das kleine Cabrio wieder auf die Straße fuhr, bemerkte sie aus dem Augenwinkel ein dunkles Auto, welches gegenüber geparkt und vorher dort noch nicht gestanden hatte. Sie hätte vielleicht keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet, wenn sie nicht im Rückspiegel gesehen hätte, dass der Wagen wendete und in die gleiche Richtung fuhr wie sie selber.

 

Cam hatte ihr, bevor sie losgefahren waren, kurz den Weg erklärt. Um zu ihrem Ziel zu kommen, mussten sie die Straße erst noch einmal weiter den Berg hochfahren – und sich damit von der Stadt entfernen – bevor sie dann auf eine schmale Straße einbiegen konnten, die in Serpentinen durch ein paar kleine Dörfer wieder nach Calana hineinführte. 

 

Cam selber hatte einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen und sofort erkannt, dass es sich bei dem Auto um eines der zivilen Polizeifahrzeuge handelte. Wahrscheinlich waren es sogar die gleichen Beamten, die ihn am Tag zuvor schon beschattet hatten. Es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass Teal'c sich nicht mit einer passiven Rolle zufrieden geben und auf Daniels Beteuerungen hören würde, dass alles abgesprochen war. 

 

Also hatte der Polizeichef ihm ein paar Aufpasser hinterher geschickt. Jetzt galt es, diese erst einmal wieder loszuwerden. Denn auch, wenn er wusste, dass er unschuldig war, arbeitete er lieber ohne Aufsicht.

 

Angelegentlich schaute er zu Sam hinüber und fragte in einem Tonfall, von dem er hoffte, dass er locker und leicht klang: „Was kann denn dieser kleine Flitzer? Haben Sie das schon mal ausprobiert?“ Sam verkniff sich ein Lächeln und fragte mit ernsthafter Miene zurück: „Soll ich es Ihnen zeigen und mal ein bisschen Gas geben?“

„Oh ja“, gab Cam zurück und Sam, die sich das gedacht hatte, trat das Gaspedal durch. Das Auto machte fast einen kleinen Sprung, dann nahm es Fahrt auf und Sam schaltete wieder hoch. 

Sicher fuhr sie den Wagen den Berg hoch, immer mehr Tempo aufnehmend, was auf der relativ geraden Strecke auch kein Problem war. Das Tuch, welches vorher ihre Haare bedeckt hatte, rutschte herunter, flatterte über ihren Rücken und der Wind zerzauste Sams Frisur. 

 

Cam, der die Straße sehr gut kannte, machte sich noch keine Sorgen über das höhere Tempo, denn Sam schien das Auto gut im Griff zu haben. Ein Blick in den Rückspiegel zeigte ihm, dass die Verfolger nur langsam aufholten, hatten sie doch mit ihrem wesentlich schwereren Modell etwas Mühe, auf Touren zu kommen. Erst als sie sich der Einmündung auf der Höhe näherten, die in die Straße zur Bucht hinunter führte, krampfte Cams Magen sich etwas zusammen. Obwohl er seiner Fahrerin schon früh genug den Hinweis gegeben hatte, dass und auch wo sie abbiegen mussten, machte diese keinerlei Anstalten, Gas wegzunehmen.

 

Erst kurz vorher bremste Samantha scharf ab und riss das Lenkrad hart herum, so dass das Auto mehr um die Kurve schleuderte als fuhr. Danach nahm sie wieder Fahrt auf, nicht ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass ihre Verfolger die Einfahrt verpasst hatte. Das würde diese zwar nicht lange aufhalten, aber bis dahin konnte sie sich etwas entspannter der kurvenreichen Straße widmen, die vor ihr wieder den Berg hinunter führte. 

 

Als Sam auf einer längeren Geraden das Gas etwas zurücknahm, riskierte sie einen kurzen Blick auf Cam. Der saß locker auf dem Beifahrersitz und grinste sie an.

„Hut ab, Ms. Carter, wo haben Sie so fahren gelernt?“

„Ich liebe die Geschwindigkeit und da habe ich mir von einem Freund, der Rennen fährt, ein bisschen was zeigen lassen. Schließlich will ich heil wieder ankommen.“

Cam nickte kurz und bedeutete ihr, bitte auf die Straße zu achten, die jetzt immer steiler bergab führte, so dass Samantha mehr bremsen musste. Das hatte aber auch zur Folge, dass das Polizeifahrzeug wieder aufholte. Der Fahrer hielt zwar noch Abstand, er wollte wohl auf Nummer sicher gehen, falls sie wieder kurzfristige Abbiegemanöver durchführen wollte, aber er war immer auf Sichtweite.

 

„Gleich kommt eine kleine Ansiedlung. Nichts besonderes, aber es laufen dort immer Menschen und Tiere ohne große Vorsicht über die Straße. Sie sollten besser langsamer fahren“, warnte Cam gerade, als vor ihnen eine Gruppe Häuser auftauchte, die rechts und links sehr nah an der Straße standen. 

 

Und Cam sollte Recht behalten; denn Samantha konnte im letzten Moment einer älteren, schwarz gekleideten Frau ausweichen, die in gebückter Haltung und mit einem Stock in der Hand die Straße überqueren wollte. Hinter sich hörte sie noch quietschende Bremsen, als sie weiterfuhren. Auch eine Schar Hühner, die am Rande der Straße im Staub eines Hofes scharrten, scheuchte Samantha nur auf. Ihre Verfolger hatten aber wohl weniger Glück. Nach einem lauten Schwall Gegacker hörte man einen lauten Knall und das Splittern von Glas. Als Sam einen Blick in den Rückspiegel warf, tauchte das Verfolgerauto vorerst nicht mehr auf. 

 

Wäre Sam zurückgefahren, hätte sie gesehen, wie das schwere Polizeiauto mit einer verbeulten Motorhaube an einer Mauer stand, die es wohl getroffen hatte, als der Fahrer versucht hatte, der aufgeschreckten Hühnerschar auszuweichen, die auch jetzt noch voller Panik um das Fahrzeug herumflatterten.

 

Auch Cam hatte natürlich auch die Unfallgeräusche gehört und bemerkte schließlich ganz nebenbei: „Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt etwas langsamer fahren, nachdem ich so eindrucksvoll gesehen habe, was dieser kleine Flitzer alles kann. Außerdem kommen jetzt noch ein paar von diesen Hausansammlungen.“

 

„Und ihre 'Freunde' verfolgen uns auch nicht mehr, richtig? War es die hiesige Polizei oder Interpol?“ Cams Kopf ruckte zu Samantha, die ihren Blick aber weiter konzentriert auf die Straße richtete. „Welche Verfolger?“, versuchte Cam in möglichst neutralem Tonfall zu fragen und bekam als Antwort von Sam nur ein sanftes Lächeln. Sie blieb stumm und hielt Ausschau nach einer Möglichkeit, von der Straße zu fahren, die sich kurz danach auch ergab, als eine Spitzkehre nicht von einer Mauer begrenzt war und den Weg in einen Olivenhain bildete. Sam fuhr dort hinein, ließ das Auto noch etwas ausrollen und als sie unter einem Schatten spendeten Olivenbaum stand, schaltete sie den Motor aus.

 

Sie drehte sich zu Cam um und fragte ihn nur: „Hunger? Also ich könnte mittlerweile etwas vertragen. Schauen wir doch mal, was die gute Vala so organisiert hat.“ Sam drehte sich leicht nach rechts, um an den Rücksitz zu gelangen, öffnete den Korb und linste hinein. Dann holte sie eine Thermoskanne mit Kaffee, Becher und eine Schüssel mit Gebäck nach vorne. Sie drückte Cam einen der Becher in die Hand, legte den anderen in ihren Schoß und öffnete die Kanne, um ihrem Beifahrer etwas einzuschütten. Dabei sah sie ihn verschmitzt an und bemerkte locker: „Sie müssen doch dieses schwere schwarze Auto bemerkt haben, was uns von der Villa an gefolgt ist. Komisch, dass ich es auf dem Weg dorthin noch nicht bemerkt habe.“ Sie schloss die Kanne und stellte diese und wieder in den Korb. Dann sah sie Cameron nachdenklich an. „Eigentlich ist mir erst bewusst geworden, dass uns der Wagen folgte, als Sie mich baten, schneller zu fahren.“ Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich dachte mir, dass es für Sie bestimmt normal ist, wenn Ihnen dunkle Wagen folgen, die förmlich 'ziviles Polizeiauto' schreien. 

 

Cam, der gerade einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich und begann zu husten. Sam nahm ihm den Becher ab, 'damit Sie nichts verschütten' und rettete auch das Gebäck. Dann wartete sie seelenruhig ab, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und fragte: „Geht es wieder?“

 

Mit leicht krächzender Stimme antwortete Cam mit einem „Ja“, dann holte er noch einmal tief Luft und sagte leicht vorwurfsvoll: „Wie kommen Sie überhaupt darauf, dass ich es gewohnt sein könnte, von der Polizei verfolgt zu werden? Ich bin ein unbescholtener, amerikanischer Bürger.“

 

„Nicht ganz“, gab Sam zurück und schaute ihn von schräg unten in die Augen. „Amerikanischer Bürger, ja; völlig unbescholten, da wäre ich nicht so ganz mit einverstanden. Ich habe ein bisschen nachgeforscht. Ein paar Telegramme verschickt, einige Ferngespräche geführt. Und am Ende hatte ich eine interessante Geschichte zusammen, die ich Ihnen gerne erzählen möchte. Noch Kaffee?“ Als Cameron den Kopf schüttelte, begann Sam zu reden:

 

„Es gab da mal einen sehr jungen Farmersohn aus Kansas. Der sah zu Hause keine Perspektiven mehr und folgte – hier weiß ich nicht genau, welchen – Versprechungen in die Großstadt. Er tauchte unter und auf irgendeine Weise kam er nach Europa. Dabei hatte er sich nicht den besten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, denn der Krieg war in vollem Gange. Da er aber in den freiheitlichen Idealen seiner Heimat verhaftet war, schloss er sich der französischen Resistance an. Dort wurden seine Fähigkeiten, sich leicht und leise wie eine Katze zu bewegen, sehr geschätzt und genutzt und so wurde aus dem jungen Kater ein ausgewachsener Panther. Mit anderen Worten: Er half, einiges an Kriegsbeute den Nazis vor der Nase wegzustehlen. Als er erwischt wurde – es war gegen Ende des Krieges – musste er glücklicherweise nicht lange ins Gefängnis und als er wieder raus kam, führte er seine Beutezüge fort. Komischerweise wurden immer die Leute bestohlen, die sich während der vorangegangenen Jahre unehrlich bereichert hatten.

 

Der mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so junge und idealistische Mann beendete seine Karriere als Fassadenkletterer so klammheimlich, wie er sie begonnen hatte und verschwand von der Bildfläche bis, … ja bis neuerdings hier in Calana wieder Raubzüge durchgeführt werden, die genau seine Handschrift tragen. Ist ihm das Geld ausgegangen, hat ihm der Nervenkitzel gefehlt? Die Polizei hat einen Verdacht, aber es fehlen die Beweise. Und sein nächstes Opfer hat er sich auch schon ausgesucht. Aber mit einer Sache hat er nicht gerechnet: Das Opfer möchte keines sein und hat vor, sich zu wehren. Cameron Mitchell, genannt der Panther.“

 

Sam sah, wie es in Cams Augen den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aufflackerte, dann zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und seine Miene drückte Bewunderung aus. „Schöne Geschichte, Ms. Carter. Haben Sie schon mal überlegt, daraus ein Buch zu machen? Es würde bestimmt reißenden Absatz finden. Wie kommen Sie überhaupt darauf, dass ich dieser, wie nannten sie ihn doch gleich, Katze sein könnte?“

 

„Panther“, berichtigte Sam und schob hinterher: „Sie tauchen aus dem Nichts auf und heften sich an unsere Fersen. Ausgerechnet bei den beiden Personen, die gut betucht sind und Schmuck besitzen. Sie haben sehr gute Kenntnisse, was Schmuck angeht, die man aber nicht unbedingt einem Ölmenschen aus Kansas zutrauen würde, oder war es Weizenfarmer? Sie und Mr. Jackson schienen sich da nicht so ganz einig zu sein. Überhaupt, wie passt Mr. Jackson da rein? Er arbeitet doch für eine Versicherung? Ist er vom rechten Pfad abgekommen? Das ...“ Weiter kam sie nicht, da Cam sich vorgebeugt hatte und ihren Mund mit einem Kuss verschloss. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Widerstandes ließ Sam sich in den Kuss ein und erwiderte ihn, indem sie Cam ein heißes Zungenduell lieferte. 

 

Cam löste sich als erster, lehnte sich etwas zurück und sah Samantha an. Die ließ ein leises „Wow“ hören, blieb ansonsten aber stumm.

 

„Habe ich es endlich geschafft, dich ruhig zu bekommen?“ Cam grinste Sam an. „Diese Methode sollte ich mir merken. Und nun zu deiner kleinen Geschichte. Sie ist nett, spannend und unterhaltsam, aber ich kann jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich mich angesprochen fühle, wenn du mich Cameron Mitchell nennst. Ich finde H.B. Smith ganz passend, denn ...“ 

„Hör doch auf“, unterbrach Sam ihn, ebenfalls zur vertraulicheren Anrede wechselnd. „Du bist durchschaut. Und ich will dir ja auch gar nichts unterstellen, nur würde mich die genauere Geschichte dahinter noch weiter interessieren. Siehst du, es ist so: Ich muss immer ein bisschen auf Vala aufpassen. Sie ist so völlig offen und vertrauensselig. Es wäre doch schade, wenn sie um ihre Erbstücke gebracht würde.“

 

„Ich habe nicht vor, Ms. Mal Doran um irgendetwas zu bringen. Ich erhole mich hier, bevor ich meinen Geschäften in Europa weiter nachgehe.“

 

„Ja, ja. Und ich glaube noch an den Weihnachtsmann und die Zahnfee. Aber wenn es dir so daran gelegen ist, bei deiner Geschichte zu bleiben, will ich nicht mehr weiter bohren.“ Als Sam bei diesen Worten einen leisen Ausdruck der Erleichterung in Cams Augen aufflackern sah, schob sie noch ein „zumindest jetzt nicht“ hinterher. Dann griff sie sich ein Plätzchen und begann daran zu knabbern. Cam betrachtete sie dabei und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

 

Er war noch nie einer Frau wie Samantha Carter begegnet. Nach außen hin war sie die typische vornehme, reiche Erbin, die sich den Konventionen gemäß kleidete und benahm. Aber wenn die Öffentlichkeit etwas weiter entfernt war, dann blitzte hinter dieser sorgfältig gepflegten Fassade eine übermütige, intelligente und tatkräftige Frau auf, die mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden stand und genau wusste, was sie wollte und auch, wie sie es bekam. Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob es sich bei ihrer Freundin nicht ähnlich verhielt. Bestimmt war diese etwas flatterhafter als Sam, aber das musste ja nicht heißen, dass sie nicht genau wusste, was sie tat. Er nahm es Sam auf keinen Fall ab, dass sie immer nur die Beschützerin von Vala Mal Doran sein wollte oder musste. Worüber Cameron sich aber ganz sicher war, war die Tatsache, dass er beide Frauen sehr mochte und nicht wollte, dass sie mehr als nötig in die Angelegenheit verstrickt wurden. Bisher war noch alles in einem Rahmen geblieben, den er überschauen konnte und fest im Griff hatte, aber dass Sam ihn so schnell durchschaut hatte, gab ihm zu denken. Sie wirkte so tatkräftig, dass er als nächstes damit rechnete, dass sie ihm anbot, ihn bei seiner Arbeit zu unterstützen. Und auch wenn sie ihm wahrscheinlich eher verdächtigte der Dieb zu sein, als von seiner Unschuld auszugehen, wollte er vermeiden, dass sie mit Kräften in Kontakt kam, die sich um ein Leben nicht scheuten. Die Vermutung, die er hegte, war bisher noch vage, aber er wollte kein großes Risiko eingehen und er konnte noch nicht abschätzen, wie gefährlich sich alles entwickeln würde.

 

In diesem Moment schubste Sam ihn an. „Hallo, Cameron, bist du noch da? Oder planst du schon den nächsten Coup?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah in das verschmitzt lächelnde Gesicht vor ihm. „Wenn man es als Coup betrachtet, dass ich mir gerade überlegt habe, ob wir heute Abend vielleicht zu viert ins Chulaks gehen sollten, dann ja. Ich habe gehört, dort gibt es eine Terrasse mit einem herrlichen Blick auf die Bucht, wo heute ein Feuerwerk stattfinden soll. Die Küche dort ist mir auch empfohlen worden und es ist nicht allzu weit vom Hotel entfernt.“

 

„Das hört sich nett an“, antwortete Sam. „Dann lass uns fahren, denn ich denke nicht, dass du dann die Zeit hast, noch das anderen Haus auszubaldowern; so nennt man das wohl, oder?“

Cam seufzte leicht und machte sich auf einen anstrengenden Abend gefasst. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, gab er ruhig zurück. „Aber wenn du dich auf die Immobilie beziehst, die kann ich mir auch noch ein anderes Mal anschauen. Wenn wir allerdings noch einen Platz im Chulaks ergattern möchten, sollten wir los. Wir müssen ja auch Ms. Mal Doran und Daniel über unseren Plan informieren.“

 

Anstatt zu antworten, packte Sam im Handumdrehen alles wieder in den Korb zurück und kurze Zeit später waren sie auf dem Weg ins Hotel.

 

 

**Kapitel 5**

 

Sam hatte gerade ihre Handtasche und ihren Schal auf einen Sessel fallen lassen, als Vala hereinschneite. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen, kickte ihre Schuhe von den Füßen und stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Du ahnst ja nicht, wie stur manche Männer sein können. Da denkt man, jman kann jetzt alle wichtigen Informationen aus ihnen herauszukitzeln, da spielen sie auf einmal wieder Auster. Und dabei hatte ich gedacht, nach seinem kleinen Geständnis, wäre Daniel bereit, mir alles zu erzählen.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Sam hinüber, die sie mit mehr als einem Fragezeichen im Gesicht ansah.

 

„Was für ein Geständnis? Vala, hast du mir was zu sagen? Was hast du mit Mr. Jackson angestellt?“ Sam kam auf ihre Freundin zu, blieb vor ihr stehen und beugte sich hinunter, um ihr prüfend ins Gesicht sehen zu können. 

 

„Gar nichts habe ich mit Daniel gemacht. Noch nicht mal geküsst haben wir uns. Was aber auch nicht schlimm ist. Auch wenn er sehr nett ist, fehlt doch noch das letzte entscheidende Kribbeln. Das haben wir auf jeden Fall geklärt. Er hat mir dafür etwas anderes erzählt und obwohl ich fast platze, kann ich dir _das_ aber nicht erzählen. Das muss er schon selber entscheiden. Du siehst, ich bin nicht immer eine Elfe im Porzellanladen. So heißt doch das graue Tier mit dem langen Rüssel, oder?“

 

Prustend ließ Sam sich neben Vala auf die Couch fallen. „Vala, du schaffst mich. Natürlich weiß, ich, dass du sehr diskret sein kannst, wenn du meinst es ist richtig. Und dass du es hier bist, verrät mir eine Menge darüber, was du von Mr. Jackson hältst, aber du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, ob du in der anderen Sache weiter gekommen bist.“

 

„Andere Sache? Ach so, ja; nein, das ist es ja, worüber ich mich so ärgere. Da sitzt man gemütlich bei einem Kaffee zusammen und hat Spaß, aber er ist keinen Millimeter von der Story abgewichen, die die beiden uns aufgetischt haben. Und als es ihm zu ungemütlich wurde, hat er sich höflich verabschiedet, weil er noch einen Bericht für seinen Vorgesetzten schreiben muss. Pffff, als wenn ich ihm das abgekauft hätte. Geflüchtet ist er. Und so ganz nebenbei, kannst du nicht endlich mal Daniel sagen, wenigstens wenn wir unter uns sind? Den offiziellen Teil könnt ihr ja heute Abend nachholen. Apropos heute Abend, wie sehen unsere Pläne aus? Und was hast _du_ eigentlich so mit Mr. Smith getrieben?“

 

„Vala, wir haben nichts getrieben, wie du es so nett ausdrückst.“

„Oh, wie langweilig“, unterbrach Vala die Freundin, verstummte aber sofort wieder und Sam gab ihr eine kurze Zusammenfassung des Nachmittags und informierte sie auch über die abendlichen Pläne, was Vala sofort aufscheuchte, denn ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, um sich präsentabel zu machen. 

 

_Während dessen in Daniels Zimmer_

 

Daniel hatte gerade geduscht und kam im Bademantel – ein Handtuch um den Hals - aus dem Badezimmer, als es klopfte. Während er auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer noch nach seiner Brille suchte, rief er „Moment, bin gleich da“ und fuhr mit dem Handtuch noch einmal durch die Haare, um die letzten laufenden Tropfen aufzufangen. Als er vor der Tür stand sah er durch den Spion, und als er Cam erkannte, öffnete er die Tür und ließ ihn herein. 

 

Der war schon fertig umgezogen, mit weißer Smokingjacke und schwarzer Fliege, eine rote Nelke im Knopfloch. Als er das Entsetzen in Daniels Augen wahrnahm, beruhigte er diesen. „Locker bleiben, Daniel, ich wollte noch ein paar Dinge besprechen, bevor wir aufbrechen. Du kannst dich in Ruhe fertig machen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dass wir währenddessen reden.“

 

„Kein Problem, schiess los“, antwortete Daniel und verschwand im Schlafzimmer, nicht ohne die Tür aufzulassen.

 

Cam hingegen ging zu einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem eine Kristallkaraffe stand. Er entfernte den Glasstöpsel und nahm den ausströmenden Geruch genüsslich auf. Mit einem anerkennenden Grinsen goss er sich etwas davon in eines der bereitstehenden Gläser und stellte die Karaffe wieder an ihren Platz. Dann ließ er sich in einem der Sessel nieder und bewunderte im Gegenlicht die goldene Farbe des Getränkes. Nachdem er die braune Flüssigkeit dann mit einem leicht verzückten Ausdruck im Gesicht gekostet hatte, fragte er Daniel: „Wie ist es gelaufen heute Nachmittag, mit dir und der dunklen Schönheit?“

 

„Es war ganz … interessant“, kam es etwas leiser aus dem Schlafzimmer. 

„Was heißt hier interessant?“, bohrte Cam nach. „Ein Mann, eine attraktive Frau, … ?“

„Da hast du grundsätzlich Recht“, kam es aus dem Nebenraum. „Dir fehlt nur eine wichtige Information, um das richtig zu verstehen. Ich bin in festen Händen.“ Die Stimme wurde lauter und Daniel stand jetzt in der Tür. Er hatte mittlerweile schon die schwarze Hose an, die zu seinem Smoking gehörte und begann gerade, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Er sah zu Cam rüber, der diese Information gerade zu verdauen schien und den Blick stumm erwiderte. „Ich habe bisher nichts davon erwähnt, und hätte es vielleicht auch nicht, wenn es mir Vala gegenüber nicht herausgerutscht wäre. Also nicht, dass ich in festen Händen bin, sondern eher, dass diese festen Hände zu einem Mann gehören.“

 

Jetzt war es heraus. Daniel hatte während der Rückfahrt hin und her überlegt, ob er sich Cam in dieser Angelegenheit anvertrauen sollte und war schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb. Auch wenn er mittlerweile wusste, dass Vala alles andere als oberflächlich war, war es doch möglich, dass sie diese Information zumindest Samantha erzählen könnte. Er musste Cam also einweihen, damit dieser nicht wie in Idiot dastehen würde, wenn die Frauen ihn damit konfrontieren sollten.

 

Er beobachtete Cam, während er die Neuigkeiten verarbeitete und aus dem anfangs ernsten Gesichtsausdruck wurde langsam aber sicher ein breites Lächeln. „Ich hätte jetzt mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit“, überlegte Cam laut. „Ich wäre ja nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass du eher auf Männer abfährst. Und du bist in festen Händen? Wo ist denn dein Freund und was sagt er dazu, dass du so alleine in der Weltgeschichte herumgondelst und den Versuchungen ausgesetzt bist. Naja, aber das geht mich ja nichts an. Ich bin erst mal froh, dass du mir überhaupt hilfst und du hast Ms. Mal Doran gesagt, dass du nicht unbedingt auf sie stehst?“, wechselte Cam mittendrin wieder das Thema. „Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?“

 

„Ich würde sagen, mit Erleichterung“, antwortete Daniel. „Irgendwie schien sie das vorher schon wahrgenommen zu haben, konnte es aber nicht einordnen. Schwierig wurde es erst danach. Sie wollte partout über dich sprechen und hat auf alle möglichen Arten versucht, mich dazu zu bringen zuzugeben, dass du nicht H.B. Smith bist. Ich konnte mich aber einigermaßen erfolgreich wehren und mich dann aus dem Staub machen. Wenn du mich fragst, sind die beiden Damen kurz davor, deine wahre Identität aufzudecken.“

 

„Das haben sie schon“, erklärte Cam seelenruhig und berichtete Daniel was passiert war. Dabei ließ er nur den Kuss außen vor, da er sich selber noch nicht darüber klar war, wohin die Sache mit Sam führen würde oder ob da überhaupt eine „Sache“ war, auch wenn Sam ihm eindeutig unter die Haut ging. Er hatte allerdings die Rechnung ohne Daniel gemacht.

 

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass es dir mühelos gelungen ist, Ms. Samantha Carter zu widerstehen? Da würde ich aber die Signale, die du aussendest, etwas anders verstehen, aber sei es drum. Das ist deine Angelegenheit. Weißt du, auch wenn wir uns noch nicht lange kennen, scheinen wir in dieser speziellen Situation zu stecken, wo man schneller viel mehr von sich preisgibt, als unter anderen Umständen. Wenn ich mir überlege, welche Grenzen ich alleine in den letzten beiden Tagen überschritten habe, wird mir ganz anders. Aber da mache ich mir Gedanken darum, wenn alles vorbei ist. Also, wie sieht jetzt der heutig Abend aus?“

 

„Ich habe vom Concierge einen Tisch im Chulaks reservieren lassen. Von da aus kann man auch sehr gut das Feuerwerk beobachten. Und während ihr das macht, werde ich mich kurz absetzen und etwas klären, was mir heute aufgefallen ist.“

 

Daniel, der mittlerweile vor dem Spiegel stand und seine Fliege band, wandte sich mit einem leicht besorgten Blick um. „Nicht, was du denkst“, schob Cam hinterher. „Ich habe dir versichert, dass ich nicht wieder aktiv bin und das musst du mir einfach glauben. Nein, es geht um etwas anderes und da möchte ich möglichst niemand anderen hineinziehen. Ihr seid alle schon involviert genug, mehr muss nicht sein.“

 

Daniel merkte erst, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, als er diese mit einem langen Zug ausströmen ließ und tief einatmete. Er nahm all seine Menschenkenntnis und sein Vertrauen in die Menschen zusammen und betete stumm, dass er damit richtig lag. Den Rest der Zeit waren sie jeder in seine Gedanken versunken und als Daniel verkündete, dass er ausgehfertig sei, war es auch soweit, sich mit den beiden Frauen zu treffen.

 

_Hotelhalle_

 

Obwohl es nicht sehr weit zu laufen war, hatte Cam eines der wenigen Taxen anfordern lassen, die es in Calana gab. Spätestens als die beiden Männer Vala und Sam die Treppe hinunterkommen sahen, wusste Cam, dass dieser Entschluss der richtige gewesen war. Wenn er die Wirkung der beiden hätte beschreiben müssen, hätte er Daniel zugestimmt, der in diesem Moment nur drei Worte sagte: „Feuer und Eis.“

 

Die beiden Frauen waren in ähnliche Kleider gehüllt, deren Oberteil aus gewickeltem, in Falten gelegten Stoffbahnen zu bestehen schienen, von denen eine über die Schulter drapiert war, während die andere Schulter frei blieb und viel von der mittlerweile leicht gebräunten Haut sehen ließ. Von der Taille abwärts umschmeichelte locker fließender Stoff die Körper. Dabei unterschieden sich die Kleider nur in den Farben. Valas Kleid changierte zwischen Orange und Rot und Sams zwischen Blau und Weiß. Gekrönt wurde das Ganze bei beiden von einem Collier. Auf der einen Seite in blau glitzernden Diamanten auf der anderen Seite in tiefrot funkelnden Rubinen.

 

„Na, wenn das mal kein atemberaubender Anblick ist“, raunte Cam Daniel zu. „Und eine Provokation sondergleichen. Wäre ich wirklich der Dieb, würde ich heute Nacht bei den beiden einsteigen.“ Daniel schluckte eine Bemerkung hinunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag und lenkte sich damit ab, dass er auf die beiden zuging, sie begrüßte und dann zusammen mit Cam zum wartenden Taxi begleitete.

 

Während der kurzen Fahrt schwiegen die Vier. Als sie das Chulaks erreichten, halfen die beiden Männer ihren Begleiterinnen galant aus dem Wagen und gingen auf den Eingang zu, an dem ein Empfangspult stand, an welchem der Maitre die Gäste begrüßte und ihnen die Tische zuwies.

 

Er begrüßte sie und fragte, ob sie reserviert hatten. Als Cam vortrat und dem Mann mitteilte, dass er über das Hotel angefragt hatte, schaute dieser in seine Unterlagen und bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Er führte sie auf die Terrasse zu einem Tisch, welcher direkt am Geländer stand und von dem man einen guten Blick über den Jachthafen auf der einen und der Bucht auf der anderen Seite hatte. 

 

Am Tisch angekommen warf der Mann einen kurzen Blick auf die Juwelen der Damen, schaute dann Cam an und nickte diesem anerkennend zu, bevor er nach den Getränkewünschen fragte. „Darf ich Ihnen einen Aperitif des Hauses bringen? Vielleicht einen Champagner?“

Die Vier bejahten und kurz darauf kam ein Kellner mit den Getränken. Etwas später hatte man sich auf ein Menü geeinigt und war wieder unter sich.

 

Cam erhob sein Glas: „Auf unsere beiden bezaubernden Damen und auf einen hoffentlich schönen Abend.“ Die anderen prosteten ihm zu und als Vala den ersten Schluck genommen hatte, musste sie sich leicht schütteln. Daniel schaute sie fragend an, sagte aber nichts.

„Was ist los?", fragte Vala irritiert. "Habe ich einen schwarzen Fleck auf der Nase?“, und verdrehte die Augen nach innen. Während Sam und Cam Schwierigkeiten hatten, ernst zu bleiben, antwortete Daniel ganz ruhig: „Nein, kein Fleck. Ich habe mich nur über deine Reaktion auf den Champagner gewundert.“

 

„Ach, weißt du, das Prickelwasser ist nun mal nicht unbedingt mein Lieblingsgetränk. Der ganze Aufwand bei der Herstellung – stell' dir die vielen armen Menschen vor, die den lieben langen Tag nichts anderes machen, als die Flaschen genau um so und so viel Grad zu drehen. Und wofür? Damit irgendwo in der Welt alberne Debütantinnen sagen können 'das kribbelt aber in der Nase'?“

 

„Aber du warst doch sicher auch eine von diesen Debütantinnen?“, hakte Daniel schmunzelnd nach.

„Klar war ich das, aber ich hatte auf meinem Ball einen Verbündeten. Unser Butler hat mich heimlich mit gutem, ehrlichen Whiskey versorgt. Natürlich gut getarnt und in Maßen. Und ich sage dir: Ich hatte auf dem Ball mehr Spaß, als manch andere von diesen albernen Backfischen.“

 

„Jetzt wird mir einiges klar“ murmelte Sam, warf einen kurzen Blick zu Cam und stimmte dann in das Lachen der anderen mit ein. Bald hatten sich alle wieder beruhigt und der Abend schritt mit einem hervorragenden Essen und leckeren Weinen voran. Die Stimmung blieb locker und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis alle beim vertrauten Du angekommen waren.

 

Kurz bevor das Feuerwerk begann, beugte Sam sich zu Cam hinüber und sagte leise: „Na, Cameron Mitchell, ist es nicht eine Versuchung?“ Griff dabei an ihren Hals und ließ ihr Collier durch ihre Hände gleiten, wobei die Steine im Schein der Laternen, die um die Terrasse herum aufgestellt waren, funkelten. „Weiße und blaue Diamanten in einer Platinfassung. Was wäre es auf dem freien Markt wert, wenn man die Steine einzeln verkaufen würde?“

 

Gespannt sah sie Cam an, der völlig ruhig blieb, da er einen ähnlichen Schachzug den ganzen Abend schon erwartet hatte. „Liebste Sam. Die Steine schmücken eine wundervolle Frau, die es eigentlich nicht nötig hat, solche Spiele zu spielen. Ich würde mal auf einen gesamten Materialwert von ungefähr 50 $ schätzen, denn es handelt sich eindeutig um eine Fälschung.“

 

Sams Augen bannten die seinen, als sie antwortete: „Gibst du also endlich zu, dass du der Panther bist? Woher solltest du sonst so genau wissen, wie hoch der Wert ist?“

„Ganz einfach, liebe Samantha. Das Collier lag in der Auslage des kleinen Schmuckgeschäftes im Hotel. Und wenn ich die Gewinnspanne berücksichtige, die hier recht hoch sein dürfte, lande ich bei genau diesem Wert, wenn ich vom ausgezeichneten Preis herunterrechne.“

 

Er konnte sehen, wie sich Enttäuschung in Sams Blick breit machte, als er sich wieder aus ihren Fängen elegant herausgewunden hatte, aber bevor sie etwas antworten konnte, schoss mit einem lauten Krachen die erste Rakete in den Nachthimmel.

 

Mit einem gemurmelten „Entschuldigt mich bitte“, stand Cam kurz danach auf und begab sich ins Restaurant, wo er umgehend Ba'als Büro aufsuchte. Dieser saß entspannt an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte erstaunt auf, als Cam ohne zu klopfen eintrat.

 

„Ah, Cameron, was führt dich zu mir? Setzt dich doch oder hast du es eilig? Du musst übrigens entschuldigen, dass ich heute Nachmittag nicht mit dir gesprochen habe. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wir uns kennen dürfen.“

 

„Ich würde zu gern wissen, was du dort gemacht hast. Es ist doch ein Privatgrundstück, oder?“

 

„Das könnte ich auch dich fragen, mein Lieber. Man könnte fast meinen, dass du dein nächstes Ziel ausspionierst. Obwohl ich bei deiner netten Begleiterin auch auf einen anderen Gedanken kommen könnte. War der Grund des Besuches vielleicht ein romantischer? Oder verbindest du das geschickt miteinander. Wie mir ein kleines Vögelchen gezwitschert hat, ist sie eine reiche Erbin und du scheinst dein Netz um sie immer enger zu ziehen." Süffisant verzog Ba'al die Mundwinkel. „Aber das ist ja deine Angelegenheit. Ich war heute Nachmittag in der Villa, weil dort am Wochenende eine Veranstaltung stattfindet und ich den Partyservice übernehme. Ich habe mir die Örtlichkeiten angesehen, um besser planen zu können.“ Ba'al lächelte Cam unverbindlich an, aber seine dunklen Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. In ihnen lauerte Vorsicht, gepaart mit Ungeduld und Wut, die Cam teilweise sogar verstehen konnte. Daher fragte er den Restaurantbesitzer: „Hat Teal'c euch etwa belästigt?“

 

„Er hat das Restaurant mittlerweile zweimal durchsuchen lassen, aber natürlich hat er nichts gefunden. Es störte nur den Ablauf und meine Mannschaft mag es gar nicht, wenn sie zu Unrecht verdächtigt wird. Zumal sie davon ausgehen, dass der, der irgendwann mal so großspurig seinen Ausstieg aus dem Business erklärt hat, jetzt wieder aktiv geworden ist. Du brauchst auch gar nicht versuchen zu erklären, dass du nicht wieder auf Beutezug gehst. Es glaubt dir sowieso keiner.“

Cam wollte etwas erwidern, aber Ba'al hob abwehrend die Hand. „Nein, Cam. Versuche nicht, es zu leugnen. Schon gar nicht, wenn du mit zwei schmuckbehängten Frauen hier ankommst, die geradezu 'nächstes Opfer' schreien. Dass sie das in mehr als einer Weise sein können, macht es auch nicht besser.“

 

„Beruhige dich, Ba'al und sei versichert, ich war es nicht. Aber das wird erst geklärt sein, wenn ich den Dieb gestellt und Teal'c ausgeliefert habe. Und das werde ich, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen.“ Cams Miene drückte eine wilde Entschlossenheit aus.

 

„Das werde ich besser bleiben lassen. Sonst erlebe ich ja nicht mehr, wie du von Teal'c zur Strecke gebracht wirst“, antwortete Ba'al, dessen Stimme einen leicht drohenden Ton angenommen hatte. „Ich wäre dir übrigens sehr verbunden, wenn du dich in Zukunft von meinem Restaurant fern halten würdest.“

„Das sollte kein Problem sein, mein Freund“, gab Cam zurück und auch sein Tonfall war dazu angetan, Wasser zum Erfrieren zu bringen.

 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Handschlag verließ Cam das Büro und gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen. Kurze Zeit später begaben sie sich alle auf den Heimweg. Das Feuerwerk war zu Ende und auch wenn keiner etwas gesagt hatte, war Cams etwas längere Abwesenheit natürlich bemerkt worden. Die lockere Stimmung, die während des Essens geherrscht hatte, hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.

 

Im Hotel brachten Daniel und Cam die beiden Damen noch zum Zimmer und mit einer äußerst knappen Verabschiedung trennten sie sich. 

 

 

**Kapitel 6**

 

Gegen sechs Uhr morgens, der erste Schein der aufgehenden Sonne färbte den Himmel in leuchtenden Rottönen, klopfte es wie wild an Cams Zimmertür. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis dieser registrierte, dass das Geräusch, das da beharrlich seinen Schlaf störte, von einem dauerhaften Hämmern an seine Zimmertür herrührte. 

Er stand auf, warf einen verschlafenen Blick auf seine Uhr und stutzte. Auf dem Weg zur Tür zog er seinen bereit liegenden Bademantel und hatte den Gürtel gerade verknotet, als er durch den Türspion schaute und Sam erblickte. Er schloss auf und öffnete die Tür. Ohne ihn zu grüßen rauschte Samantha an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. Auch sie trug nur einen hellblauen Pyjama und einen dunkelblauen Bademantel darüber. Die blonden Haare waren verwuschelt und sie begann ohne weiteres die Schubladen aufzuziehen und zu durchsuchen. Dabei murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Wo hat er es? Wo würde ich es verstecken?“

 

Cam besah sich das Schauspiel kurz, dann sprach er Sam an: „Verrätst du mir, was hier los ist? Stehst du darauf, andere in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus dem Bett zu schmeißen, um dann ihre Schubladen zu durchsuchen? Oder stehst du einfach nur auf Männerwäsche?“

 

„Valas Schmuck ist weg. Heute Nacht wurde sie ausgeraubt und wo sollte ich sonst danach suchen, als bei dir?“

„Vielleicht beim Dieb?“, schlug Cam vor und sah Sam ernst an. „Hier wirst du nichts finden. Wenn du einen Moment wartest, dann ziehe ich mir kurz was an und komme zu euch rüber.“

 

„Ich lass dich nicht aus den Augen. Und was willst du überhaupt bei uns? Deine Spuren verwischen?“ Cam drehte sich zu Sam um, war nach ein paar Schritten bei ihr und fasste sie fest an den Armen, so dass sie keine andere Chance hatte, als ihn anzuschauen. „Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen: Ich bin nicht der Dieb!“ Aber Sam erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig und gab ihm keine Antwort, so dass er sie wieder losließ und ins Schlafzimmer ging. Während er sich umzog fixierte Sam die Tür zu dem Raum und wippte ungeduldig auf und ab. Er kam mit einem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und dunkler Hose wieder zurück und zusammen gingen die beiden dann zur Suite der Frauen, wo Vala in einem roten Neglige auf ihrem Bett saß und in einer Zeitschrift blätterte. „Hallo H.B.“, begrüßte sie ihn und als er hinter Sam auftauchte.

 

„Wieso stürmst du hier so rein, Sam? Und warum hast du H.B. im Schlepptau? Nichts gegen einen gut aussehenden Mann in meinem Schlafzimmer, aber ausgerechnet jetzt finde ich es leider ein bisschen unpassend.“ Sie grinste und auf Cams Frage, wo sie den Schmuck aufbewahrt hatte, deutete sie auf ein kleines angrenzendes Ankleidezimmer. Cam ging dort hinein und sah sich um. Abgesehen von zwei Schränken, einer Kommode mit etlichen Schubladen, auf der auch ein großer Spiegel befestigt war, und einer Ecknische, in der zwei Schrankkoffer standen, war das einzige Bemerkenswerte der Zugang zu einem Lüftungssystem über der Kommode. Cam streckte sich etwas und rappelte an einer Ecke des Gitters, welches den Schacht verschließen sollte und wurde in seiner Vermutung bestätigt. Die Abdeckung lag nur lose auf. Als er sich umdrehte, hörte er Sam und Vala laut reden und ging wieder in das Schlafzimmer zurück, was ein abruptes Ende der Unterhaltung bewirkte.

 

„Störe ich?“, er sah die beiden an. Vala völlig entspannt und Sam, dem Gesichtsausdruck nach, kurz vor dem Überkochen.

„Du störst nicht. Im Gegenteil.“ Sam schob das Kinn vor, stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seite und fuhr fort: „Ich habe Vala gerade gefragt, wann sie dich zur Rede stellen will. Ach, schau doch nicht so. Du weißt genau, worum es geht. Ich habe dir gestern Nachmittag schon gesagt, dass ich dich durchschaut habe. Ich weiß genau, dass du nicht H.B. Smith bist, sondern Cameron Mitchell. Und meine Hoffnung, dass du vielleicht doch nicht in alte Gewohnheiten verfallen sein könntest, hast sich ja jetzt leider als falsch herausgestellt.“ Sam holte Luft und wollte weitersprechen, aber Vala ließ ihr dazu keine Gelegenheit. 

„Und wenn er zehnmal Cameron Mitchell ist und die Juwelen geklaut hat, was soll es. Die sind versichert und Daniels Gesellschaft wird schon dafür zahlen.“ An Cam gewandt fuhr sie fort: „Du bist doch dieser Cameron, oder? Sag mir mal ganz ehrlich“, - dabei verzog Sam völlig verzweifelt ihr Gesicht - „hast du die Klunker geklaut, oder nicht?“ 

 

Ein leises, entnervtes Stöhnen war von Sam zu hören und Cam konnte nur resigniert mit den Schultern zucken. „Okay. Ja, ich heiße Cameron Mitchell. Und ja, ich war mal als Juwelendieb unterwegs. Nein, ich habe mit den aktuellen Vorkommnissen nichts zu tun.“

Er überhörte das Schnauben, welches aus Sams Richtung kam und sah Vala an. „Wenn du mich fragst, dann hat der Dieb sich diesmal durch den Lüftungsschacht Zugang verschafft und brauchte noch nicht mal ganz da herauszuklettern, falls du diesen Schmuck offen auf der Kommode hast liegen lassen.“

 

Vala nickte auf diese Frage, sah Cam genau an und wandte sich dann an Sam: „Hast du dir dieses Bild von einem Mann mal genau angesehen, Sam? Der passt nie und nimmer durch den Lüftungsschacht.“

 

„Dann arbeitet er mit einem Komplizen zusammen und ist selber über den Balkon gekommen“, antwortete diese fast schon ein wenig patzig. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Zimmertür. „Das wird die Polizei sein.“ Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln ging Sam aus dem Raum, um die Tür der Suite zu öffnen. Davor standen Teal'c und zwei Konstabler. „Kommen Sie ruhig rein. Der Täter ist schon überführt“, begann Sam, nachdem Teal'c sich vorgestellt hatte. „Er ist hier und es ist niemand geringerer als der Panther. Er hat sich unter dem Namen H.B. Smith bei uns vorgestellt und ...“ Sam stockte, als sie in Valas Zimmer ankamen und sich ihnen das gleiche Bild bot, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Sam und Cam das Zimmer betreten hatten: Vala - auf ihrem Bett sitzend und in einer Zeitung blätternd.

 

„Wo ist er Vala?“ fragte Sam aufgebracht.

„Wer?“, Vala sah nicht einmal von ihrer Zeitung hoch.

„Cameron Mitchell – genannt der Panther. Der Mann, der ihren Schmuck gestohlen hat“, bemerkte Teal'c ruhig, während er sich im Zimmer umschaute. Als Vala diese tiefe, fremde Stimme vernahm sah sie auf und musterte den Sprecher. Anerkennend wanderte ihr Blick von seinem kurzen schwarzen Haar über seine muskulöse Gestalt, die den Anzug fast zu sprengen schien und wieder zurück zu seinem Gesicht, dem man keinerlei Regung entnehmen konnte. „Und wer sind Sie?“, fragte Vala nach abgeschlossener Inspektion.

 

„Mein Name ist Teal'c und ich bin der Polizeichef von Calana. Man hat mich verständigt, weil hier ein Raub stattgefunden hat.“

„Och, der augenscheinliche Täter ist weg. Ich weiß nicht wohin und ich bin auch gar nicht so sicher, ob er der Dieb ist. Er wäre doch echt blöd, wenn er erst meinen Schmuck klaut und dann freiwillig mit Sam wieder hierherkommt.“ Sie sah Sam an, die den Blick stur erwiderte, aber Vala merkte auch, dass Sam langsam ins Wanken geriet. „Und überhaupt, der Schmuck ist versichert, also was soll das alles. Gehen Sie besser und suchen Sie den richtigen Dieb.“

 

Während dieser Unterhaltung hatten die Beamten den Rest der Suite durchsucht, waren dabei auch über den Luftschacht im Ankleidezimmer gestolpert und hatten ihre Schlüsse gezogen. Bei der Kontrolle des Balkons, die aus einer kurzen Inaugenscheinnahme bestanden hatte, hatte niemand bemerkt, dass sich zwei Hände am umgebenden Gitter festgekrallt hatten. Der dazugehörige Mann hatte bei Valas Worten arge Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich weiter dort festzuhalten und nicht vor Lachen loszulassen.

 

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Teal'c und seine Männer die Suite wieder verließen. Vorher hatte der Polizeichef die Frauen noch für den nächsten Tag zum Protokollieren des Vorfalls ins Präsidium gebeten. 

 

Cam wartete ab, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, dann zog er sich vorsichtig auf den Balkon, dehnte und streckte sich kurz, um dann den Sprung zu einem der anderen Balkone zu wagen, der als nächstes gelegen war und von dem aus man in den Korridor kam, wie er am ersten Abend schon festgestellt hatte. Danach schlich er sich durch den Hinterausgang aus dem Hotel und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. 

 

******

 

Einen Tag lang blieb alles ruhig in Calana. Sam und Vala statteten Teal'c den Besuch ab und das Protokoll wurde in Abschrift an Daniel weitergeleitet, der die Meldung an seinen Chef weitergab. Auf die Identität von Cam angesprochen, hielt Daniel sich mit Aussagen gegenüber Sam zurück, die zwar immer noch schmollte, weil sie keiner so richtig ernst nahm in ihrer Ansicht, dass Cam den Diebstahl begangen hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite versuchte sie auch die Argumente von Vala nachzuvollziehen, die sich vollends auf Cams Seite geschlagen hatte.

 

Am späten Nachmittag saß Daniel in der Hotelhalle und blätterte in der Tageszeitung, als ein Hotelpage ihn ansprach und ihn informierte, dass jemand ihn am Telefon sprechen wollte. Er ging zu der ihm zugewiesenen Stelle, nahm das Gespräch an und einen Augenblick später war er auf dem Weg zum Jachthafen.

 

Dort angekommen fragte er sich durch das Gewühl von Anlegestellen und fand sich schließlich auf einem der abgelegenen Stege wieder. Die Sonne wurde von einer Schicht Schleierwolken verdeckt und es war ein leichter Wind aufgekommen, der die ankernden Boote zum Schwanken brachte. Ein leises Klingeln von aneinanderstoßenden Metallteilen der Schiffe begleitete ihn, als er auf den Angler zuging, der am Ende des Steges saß und die Beine über dem Wasser baumeln ließ. Daniel ging auf ihn zu, blieb ohne ein Wort zu sagen hinter ihm stehen und richtete seinen Blick auf das Wasser. Erst nach einer kleinen Weile fragte er: „Beißen sie?“

 

„Nicht unbedingt, kommt auf den Köder an. Ich hätte einen guten anzubieten, mit dem ich einen größeren Fang bekommen könnte, aber den bekommt man meistens nicht alleine an Land gezogen. Hilfe ist immer willkommen“, antwortete der Angler.

 

„Dann hol doch Hilfe.“

„Das habe ich ja gemacht. Du bist gekommen, Daniel.“

„Hast du den ganzen Tag geangelt, Cam?“

"Oh nein. Ich habe mir Informationen besorgt. Es sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn der nachgemachte Panther heute Nacht zuschlägt. Aber nicht im Hotel, sondern in der Villa der Brysons. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass dort etwas zu holen ist.“

„Und was willst du von mir?“

„Du sollst mir Teal'c vom Hals halten. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass da heute jemand auftaucht.“

 

„Das hört sich für mich wie eine astreine Falle an.“

„Womit du wahrscheinlich Recht hast; ich will mich auf die Lauer legen und den Dieb auf frischer Tat ertappen. Es wäre also gut, wenn Teal'cs Leute auftauchen, aber erst in den frühen Morgenstunden.“

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du ansonsten keine Hilfe brauchst?“

„Sehr sicher, außerdem bist du nicht unbedingt der aktive Sportler, oder? Nein – es hilft mir mehr, wenn du dich um den Polizeichef kümmerst.“

Daniel blieb noch eine Zeitlang stehen, dann verabschiedete er sich und ging direkt ins Präsidium, um mit dem Polizeichef zu sprechen.

 

_Am nächsten Morgen in Sams und Valas Suite_

 

Vala und Sam hatten sich am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück auf das Zimmer bestellt, da sie sehr lange geschlafen hatten. Eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee in der einen Hand, nahm Sam die Zeitung auf und las die Überschrift des Leitartikels. Mit einem lauten Klirren stellte sie die Tasse zurück, nahm die Zeitung in beide Hände und las aufgeregt weiter. 

 

Vala, alarmiert von dem lauten Geräusch, sah auf und beobachtete, wie Sam beim Lesen immer blasser wurde. „Was ist los, Sam? Was steht da, dass du aussiehst wie der lebende Tod?“ Sam blickte auf und reichte Vala wortlos die Zeitung über den Tisch.

 

„Der Schwarze Panther hat ausgefaucht“ stand in großen Buchstaben auf der ersten Seite mit der kleineren Unterschrift: „Berüchtigter Juwelendieb stürzte bei dreistem Diebstahl in den Tod“

 

Der nachfolgende Artikel beschrieb, wie die Polizei eine Falle gestellt hatte, um den Panther zu fangen und wie dieser dann auf der Flucht eine Klippe hinuntergestürzt war. Es wurden keine Namen genannt und weitere Informationen für den nächsten Tag angekündigt.

 

Vala ließ die Zeitung sinken und ihr leises „oh mein Gott“ schien Sam aus der Starre zu holen, in die sie kurzzeitig gefallen war. Sie sprang auf, eilte ans Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Rezeption. Als sie eine Verbindung hatte, bat sie, zu Daniel durchgestellt zu werden. Während sie wartete, klopfte es und Vala stand ebenfalls auf, ging zur Tür und schaute durch den Türspion. Keine Sekunde später riss sie die Tür auf und umarmte die Person, die geklopft hatte stürmisch. Sam legte den Hörer auf die Gabel zurück und ging zur Tür. Neugierig, wer solche Freudenstürme bei Vala ausgelöst hatte. Als sie näher kam schob Cam gerade Vala etwas von sich und wandte seinen Blick zu Sam. 

 

Stumm standen die beiden sich gegenüber und sahen sich nur an. Die Spannung zwischen Ihnen stieg spürbar an und Vala trat einen Schritt zurück, um Cam und Sam mehr Raum zu geben. Langsam bewegten die Zwei sich aufeinander zu, nahmen sich schließlich in die Arme und hielten einander fest. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Cam hielt Sam mit ausgestreckten Armen von sich und diese fragte leise: „Was ist passiert? In der Zeitung steht, dass der Panther tot ist.“

 

„Und das soll auch alle Welt weiterhin denken, wenn es nach mir geht“, antwortete Cam, ließ Sam los und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Ich komme gerade von Teal’c, wo ich die letzten Stunden verbracht habe. Aber vielleicht sollten wir warten, bis Daniel auch hier ist. Kannst du ihn bitte holen, Vala? Ich will die Geschichte nur einmal erzählen.“

 

Daniel befand sich gerade eh schon auf dem Weg zu den Frauen, da ihn das Klingeln des Telefons aufgeschreckt und eine dumpfe Vorahnung überfallen hatte. Als alle im Zimmer versammelt waren, begannen sie gleichzeitig auf Cam einzureden. Dieser hob die Hände und versuchte, die anderen zu stoppen, was ihm schließlich auch gelang, als er versprach, alles genau zu berichten, was in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen war.

 

„ _Ich hatte gestern in der Gerüchteküche gehört, dass im Haus der Brysons eine lohnende Beute darauf wartet, geholt zu werden. Da diese Gerüchte aber so gezielt gestreut worden waren, was daran zu merken war, wer genau sich damit groß tat und sich förmlich überschlug, sie mir zu erzählen, roch alles daran nach einer Falle. Der gute Daniel half mir, Teal’c zu überzeugen, mir etwas freie Hand zu lassen, aber bereit zu sein, einzugreifen, wenn es notwendig werden sollte. Ich hatte Teal’c über ihn ausrichten lassen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch war, den Panther in dieser Nacht zu fangen._

 

_Es hat auch einen Einbruch gegeben, aber als ich versuchte, den Dieb im Garten zu stellen, wurde ich von einer dritten Person angegriffen und im Handgemenge gerieten der Angreifer und ich immer weiter an die Klippen. Teal’cs Männer hatten das mitbekommen und waren gerade auf dem Weg, um einzuschreiten, als der Mann, mit dem ich rang, auf lose Erde trat, das Gleichgewicht verlor und stürzte. Er blieb mit gebrochenem Genick im seichten Wasser der Bucht liegen. Neben ihm fanden die Polizisten einen Beutel mit Einbruchswerkzeugen.“_

 

Cam verstummte und auch von den anderen kam zunächst kein Kommentar, mussten sie doch erst einmal verdauen, was sie da gehört hatten. „Wer war der Mann? Hat man dir das gesagt?“, brach Daniel schließlich das Schweigen.

 

„Es war Tomin, ein Mitarbeiter aus dem Chulacks. Teal’c wird es vorerst noch nicht veröffentlichen, darum habe ich ihn gebeten“, erklärte Cam und als er nur in ratlose Gesichter schaute fuhr er fort: „Tomin kann nie im Leben der Panther gewesen sein. Er muss von jemand anderem vorgeschoben worden sein und das habe ich dem Polizeichef schlussendlich auch klar machen können.“

 

„Aber wieso kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass er es nicht war?“, hakte Sam nach. 

„Ganz einfach: Tomin verlor im Krieg ein Bein und mit seinem Holzbein war er eindeutig nicht in der Lage, über die Dächer und an den Fassaden herumzuklettern.“

 

Die Stille nach dieser Eröffnung war ohrenbetäubend und wieder war es Daniel, der zuerst sprach. „Und du bist dir ganz sicher?“, er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Natürlich bist du dir sicher. Aber das heißt auch, dass er diesmal nur da war, um dir eine Falle zu stellen …“

„... oder weil er der Helfer des wahren Diebes war“, fiel Vala Daniel ins Wort.

 

„So ungefähr wird es sein“, bestätigte Cam die Annahmen der beiden „Und ich kann mir mittlerweile denken, wer oder was dahinter steckt. Aber um das beweisen zu können, werde ich wohl ohne eure Hilfe nicht auskommen. Eigentlich wollte ich euch ja nicht weiter mit hineinziehen, aber …“

„Wir sind doch sowieso schon mittendrin“, unterbrach Sam ihn ruhig. „Jetzt können wir das auch gemeinsam zu einem Ende bringen.“ Alle nickten zustimmend und Vala stieß Daniel an. „Das wird bestimmt wahnsinnig aufregend, oder?“ Daniel sah zu Vala und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

 

„Und zum Schluss kann der Held seine Heldin dann in den Arm nehmen“, sagte Sam mit einem breiten Grinsen und schaute dabei abwechselnd Daniel und Vala an. Das Grinsen wurde allerdings von einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck abgelöst, als Vala daraufhin anfing zu kichern. „Ich denke nicht“, gluckste sie und platzte bei Sams Anblick heraus: „Dafür fehlt mir ein entscheidendes Körperteil. Wenn du allerdings auf Cam verzichten würdest, könnte ein Schuh draus werden.“

 

Leise stöhnend verdrehte Daniel die Augen und eine leichte Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, als Sam verwirrt in die Runde blickte. Vala hingegen konnte nicht aufhören zu giggeln, als sie ihre Freundin anschaute, was wiederum Sam, der gerade ein Licht aufging, dazu veranlasste, in das Lachen einzustimmen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und alle saßen um den Frühstückstisch herum und ließen die Anspannung der letzten Stunden in einem befreiten Lachen untergehen.

 

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, steckten sie ihre Köpfe zusammen und besprachen, wie sie den falschen Panther am Ende zur Strecke bringen wollten und waren sich schließlich einig, es am folgenden Wochenende zu versuchen. Dann würde nämlich das berühmt berüchtigte Maskenfest stattfinden, das einer der mittlerweile hier ansässigen Millionäre jedes Jahr ausrichtete. 

 

Eine ausgesuchte Gästeschar war dazu eingeladen und würde aufwendig gearbeitete Kostüme und Unmengen an Schmuck zur Schau stellen. Viele der Anwesenden würden auch dort übernachten, so auch Sam und Vala, die schon zugesagt und sich passende Kleider hatten schneidern lassen. Das Motto lautete „Antike rund um das Mittelmeer“ und während Sam sich Griechenland ausgesucht hatte, war Valas Wahl auf Ägypten gefallen.

„Da bekommen wir euch auch noch unter“, witzelte Vala. „Einer mehr oder weniger fällt da nicht auf. Immerhin sind wir mit Begleitung eingeladen worden und ich kann noch einen „Lustsklaven“ zu meinem Kostüm gebrauchen.“ Grinsend sah sie die Männer an, die nur die Augen rollten und wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurückkamen.

 

Sie diskutierten weitere Einzelheiten, als es auf einmal klopfte. Die Vier sahen sich an und schüttelten unisono den Kopf. Keiner hatte etwas bestellt. Schließlich stand Sam auf und ging zur Tür, um durch den Spion zu schauen. Davor stand ein etwas älterer Mann mit kurzen grauen Haaren, in einem dunklen, leicht verknittert wirkenden Anzug. Der Mann schaukelte ungeduldig vor und zurück. Er wirkte keinesfalls gefährlich, zumal seine Augen von einer Menge kleiner Fältchen umgeben waren, die davon zeugten, dass er gerne lachte. Sam öffnete also die Tür: „Guten Tag. Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind und wen Sie suchen?“

„Oh, gerne. Mein Name ist Jack O’Neill und ich suche eigentlich Daniel Jackson. An der Rezeption teilte man mir mit, dass ich ihn eventuell hier finden könnte. Und Sie sind …?“ Er musterte Sam und wartete anscheinend geduldig auf die Antwort; nur seine Finger trommelten auf das Hosenbein und zeigten an, dass er doch nicht ganz so ruhig war, wie er nach außen hin schien.

 

„Daniel“, Sam drehte ihren Kopf etwas und rief, ohne auf die Frage zu antworten, ins Zimmer hinein. „Kennst du einen Jack O’Neill?“ Als Antwort hörte sie, wie ein Stuhl nach hinten geschoben wurde und einen Augenblick später begrüßte Daniel den Mann mit einem festen Handschlag und einem freudigen. „Jack, Sie hier? Wie komme ich zu der Ehre, dass Sie sich von London hierher bemühen?“ Für Sam sah das nach einer ganz normalen Begrüßung eines Bekannten aus. Aber sie sah nicht den flehenden Blick, den Daniel seinem Gegenüber zuwarf, als er ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm daran hinderte, weiter auf ihn zuzukommen.

 

„Och, ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun und wollte mal sehen, wie sich mein Mitarbeiter hier auf Firmenkosten einen kleinen Urlaub zu leisten scheint. Denn bis jetzt sind immer nur Schadensmeldungen bei uns eingegangen und ich kann nicht so ganz nachvollziehen, ob Ihre Anwesenheit hier überhaupt noch einen Sinn macht“, gab O’Neill trocken zurück und schob sich unerbittlich an Daniel vorbei ins Zimmer. Daniel blieb nichts anderes übrig, als allen den Neuankömmling als seinen unmittelbaren Vorgesetzten bei der Versicherung vorzustellen und die anderen auch mit ihm bekannt zu machen.

 

Charmant begrüßte Jack die beiden Frauen und sein Blick blieb etwas länger auf Sam hängen als auf Vala. Diese beobachtete ihn im Weiteren aber genau, denn sie sah, wie nervös Daniel auf einmal wirkte und war sehr neugierig, was das wohl ausgelöst hatte. Als Cams Name fiel, zog Jack O’Neill eine Augenbraue hoch.

 

„Mitchell, Cameron Mitchell. Da klingelt was“, murmelte er, dann sah er Cam direkt an. „Müssten Sie nicht tot sein? Ich habe da vorhin im Vorbeigehen so eine Schlagzeile in der Zeitung gesehen.“

 

„Wenn ich die Diebstähle der letzten Tage begangen hätte, hätte ich jetzt tot sein können, da haben Sie Recht“, antwortete Cam grinsend. „Aber da ich damit nichts zu tun habe, außer dem Bestreben, herauszufinden, wer dahinter steckt, fühle ich mich noch quicklebendig. Können wir Ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten, oder was Stärkeres?“

 

Jack O’Neill sah in die Runde und sein Blick blieb auf Daniel liegen, als er antwortete: „Ein Glas Wasser wäre ganz okay, denn ich brauche glaube ich einen klaren Kopf, wenn ich mir erklären lasse, was hier eigentlich gespielt wird. Aus den kryptischen Telegrammen von Daniel und den kurzen Telefonanrufen bin ich leider nicht schlau geworden. Abgesehen davon hat unser oberster Chef beschlossen, hier eine Niederlassung einzurichten und ich soll mich darum kümmern und diese am Ende auch übernehmen. Also wäre wohl ganz hilfreich, wenn ich genau ins Bild gesetzt würde.“

 

„Oh Sir, das ist ja fabelhaft“, entfuhr es Daniel, dessen Augen zu leuchten begannen. 

„Ach hör doch auf mit dem dämlichen „Sir“, Daniel. Ich denke, die Anwesenden sind erwachsen genug um zu kapieren, dass du mich schon lange näher kennst und vor allem höchstens bei offiziellen Anlässen „Sir“ nennst.“ Er grinste in die Runde, sah erst die Verblüffung und dann das Verstehen in den Gesichtern der Anwesenden und setzte sich mit einer sehr zufriedenen Miene auf das Sofa: „Ich höre.“

 

Immer abwechselnd wurde ihm berichtet, was alles in den letzten Tagen geschehen war. Ebenso erläuterten sie ihm den Plan, den sie ausgeheckt hatten. Allein die Information, wer seiner Meinung nach dahintersteckte, behielt Cam weiterhin für sich. Als sie geendet hatten, stand Jack auf, ging zu dem kleinen Beistelltisch, der in jeder Suite des Hotels stand, und goss sich einen Drink ein. Er nahm einen großen Schluck. „Und ihr seid sicher, dass das funktioniert?“

 

„Es muss funktionieren; es ist meine einzige Chance, denn ich vermute, dass der Maskenball der letzte Clou sein wird, den dieser nachgemachte Panther durchziehen wird. Danach müsste er ausgesorgt haben“, gab Cam zu Bedenken und nachdenklich nickend stimmte Jack zu. „Ich denke, es kann funktionieren und ich werde mir das bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen. Ist das alles mit der hiesigen Polizei abgesprochen?“

 

„Teal’c kennt die Einzelheiten des Plans noch nicht, dafür ist er noch zu neu. Aber wir wollten ihn auf jeden Fall einweihen, denn er lässt es sich bestimmt nicht nehmen, vor Ort zu sein, wenn Cam, denn er wird Cam immer noch nicht von seiner Verdächtigenliste gestrichen haben, endlich gefasst werden wird“, sagte Daniel und schaute Jack fragend an, als dieser bei der Erwähnung des Polizeichefs begonnen hatte, zu grinsen.

 

„Ist dieser Teal’c ein großer Schwarzer, der immer aus seinem Anzug ~~zu~~ quillt vor lauter Muskeln? Sagt nicht viel und hat einen blank polierten Schädel?“, fragte Jack daher und als die anderen nickten fuhr er fort: „Dann solltet ihr es vielleicht mir überlassen, ihn von eurem Plan zu unterrichten, denn Teal’c und ich kennen uns schon eine Ewigkeit. Und ich denke, ich weiß welche Knöpfe ich drücken muss, damit er euch einigermaßen in Ruhe lässt.“

 

Nach einem Moment der Stille bestürmten die Vier O’Neill mit Fragen, die er grinsend mit der Hand abwinkte. Er ließ sich schließlich noch einmal den Plan erläutern und brachte dabei die eine oder anderen Verbesserung an. Dabei hielt er sich strikt an dieses Thema und übersah Daniels Bemühungen, sich mit ihm zurückzuziehen zu wollen, um mit ihm in Ruhe reden zu können. Diese Gelegenheit ergab sich erst, als sie sich trennten und jeder die ihm übertragenen Aufgaben anging.

 

_In Daniels Zimmer/Suite_

 

Jack schloss die Tür hinter sich und nahm Daniel unverzüglich in seine Arme. Er drückte ihm einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann schob er den jüngeren Mann von sich und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

 

„Was ist Jack?“, bohrte dieser, als er dem Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte und wollte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich das fragen? Wo ist mein allseits vorsichtiger Daniel geblieben, der immer lieber zwei als eine Sicherungsleine benutzt. Wie kommt es, dass du dich in so ein Abenteuer stürzt?“

 

„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Daniel und Jack sah ihm an, wie sehr es in ihm arbeitete. „Ich hab mich irgendwie mitreißen lassen. Von Sam und Vala. Von der Versuchung, einen potentiellen Kostenfaktor für die Firma auszuschalten. Und vielleicht, weil du mir gefehlt hast.“

 

„Es lag also nicht daran, dass dieser Mitchell gar nicht mal so schlecht aussieht?“, hakte Jack vorsichtig nach und sofort sprangen ihm Blitze der Empörung aus Daniels Augen entgegen. „Jack! Wie kommst du denn darauf. Er sieht zwar nicht schlecht aus, aber ich würde mal sagen, er steht eher auf Samantha, auch wenn er es selber noch nicht weiß.“ Daniel grinste Jack an und dieser lächelte zurück. „Diese Samantha weiß auch noch nicht, wie und ob sie was für diesen Mitchell übrig hat, aber das soll deren Sorge sein. Ich werde jetzt erst mal die Pflicht hinter mich bringen und Teal’c begrüßen. Dann komme ich zurück und wir zwei werden gebührend Wiedersehen feiern und dann sehen wir zu, dass wir einen Dieb fangen, der unsere Firma schon viel zu viel Geld gekostet hat.“

 

Besonders bei dem Punkt des ‚gebührend Wiedersehen feiern“ hatten Daniels Augen zu Leuchten angefangen und als Jack zum Polizeichef aufbrach, fing Daniel an, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er diese Feier gestalten wollte.

 

 

**Kapitel 7**

 

Die beiden letzten Tage waren sehr schnell und geschäftig vorbeigegangen und als der Samstag anbrach, war alles soweit vorbereitet.

 

Vala und Sam hatten ihre Wochenendkoffer gepackt und waren mit ihrem Wagen aufgebrochen und zwar zu dem Hause, von dessen kleiner Terrasse man so einen tollen Blick über die Bucht gehabt hatte. 

„Ich wusste doch, dass mir die Adresse irgendwas hätte sagen müssen“, meinte Sam, als sie das Auto in der Auffahrt zum Stehen brachte. Die beiden Frauen stiegen aus und ließen das imposante Gebäude noch einmal in Ruhe auf sich wirken. Allerdings hatten sie dafür nicht sehr viel Zeit, da sie nicht die einzigen Gäste waren, die schon am Vormittag anreisten. Geschäftig trugen Hausdiener Koffer und Kleidersäcke hinein und verfrachteten diese in die Zimmer, die eine in schwarz gekleidete Hausdame ihnen zuwies. 

 

Der Nachmittag verging mit den unterschiedlichsten Vorbereitungen. 

Die Angestellten vom Catering statteten das Büffet und die insgesamt drei Bars, die sich im ganzen Erdgeschoss verteilten, aus. Es wurde letzte Hand an die Dekoration gelegt, die aus unendlich vielen Ranken bestand, die aus Efeu, Lorbeerzweigen und goldenen Bändern zusammen geflochten waren. Dazu kamen junge Olivenbäume und großen Terracottatöpfen und hohe Kerzenständen mit unzähligen dicken, weißen Kerzen.

 

Die Gäste, die fast alle im Haus untergebracht waren, ruhten noch oder begannen schon, sich die Kostüme anzulegen und die teilweise komplizierten Schminkaktionen zu starten, die für die Verkleidungen notwendig waren.

 

Schließlich war alles bereit und ein großer Gong im Erdgeschoß wurde dreimal geschlagen, als Zeichen für die Gäste, sich die Treppe hinunter in das Foyer zu begeben. Dies war so gewählt worden, damit alle das Defilee der Kostüme auch gebührend bewundern konnten, wenn die Gäste in ihren zumeist sehr aufwändigen Verkleidungen angekündigt wurden. Sam und Vala hatten sich Zeit gelassen und fast am Ende der langen Schlange eingereiht, um die von Ihnen beabsichtigte Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

 

Mittlerweile hatten sich schon eine Menge Griechen und Römer samt Anhang eingefunden. Türkische Odalisken, sowohl solche, denen dieses Kostüm stand, als auch einige, bei denen eine andere Kostümwahl angebracht gewesen wäre, in Begleitung von Sultanen in farbenprächtigen Roben. Alle behängt mit funkelnden Juwelen. Kriege mit muskelbepackten Oberarmen in recht kurzen Tuniken, aber auch abgerissen wirkende Piraten waren zu sehen. Als Sam und Vala angekündigt wurde, schritten die beiden die Treppe hinuntern.

 

Sam in einem dunkelblauen, griechischen Gewand, dessen Taille unter der Brust mit silberdurchwirkten Bändern markiert war. Eine blonde, kunstvoll zu einer Hochsteckfrisur arrangierte Perücke, betonte ihren schlanken Hals, über den nur einzelne Haarsträhnen wippten. In das Haar eingeflochten war ein ebenfalls blaues Band, auf dem Diamanten aufgenäht waren und somit herrlich mit dem einzelnen großen Stein harmonierten, der an einer schmalen Silberkette um ihren Hals hing.

 

Vala hatte sich wieder für flammendrot entschieden und das ägyptische Leinen umschmiegte kunstvoll gefältelt ihre schlanke Figur. Eine Nachbildung eines edelsteinbesetzen Kragens lag auf ihrer Schulter und das Haar war in unzählige kleine Zöpfe geflochten, die zusammen den Eindruck einer schweren, altägyptischen Perücke machten. Die Oberarme zierten goldene Armreifen in Schlangenform.

 

Gefolgt wurden die Beiden von einem Fächerträger, der ganz in weiß gekleidet war und eine ebenfalls weiße Halbmaske trug, die zweigeteilt die beiden Ausdrücke des griechischen Theaters darstellte.

 

Er ging nah hinter den beiden und beugte sich zu ihnen nach vorne, als sie den Ballsaal erreichten.

„Seht ihr die ganzen römischen Soldaten und den großen, schwarzen Centurio, der gerade so misstrauisch zu uns hinüberschielt? Das ist Teal’c mit seiner Polizeitruppe. Das war klar, dass er es sich nicht nehmen lässt, hier die Oberaufsicht zu führen. Allzeit bereit.“

 

Vala und Sam sahen sich im Saal um und merkten, dass an allen Ausgängen mindestens einer dieser Legionäre stand, mit dem Rücken zur Wand und seine Blicke schweifen ließ. Das änderte sich allerdings genau in diesem Moment, da Teal’c in die Richtung des Trios genickte hatte und wie an einer Schnur gezogen, wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Vala, Sam und Cam, der sich hinter der Maske verbarg, was wohl auch Teal’c nicht entgangen war, schlenderte dieser doch genau auf sie zu.

 

„Einen schönen guten Abend die Damen, sie sehen bezaubernd aus; Circe und Cleopatra, würde ich annehmen?“, begrüßte er die beiden mit einem Lächeln, während er einen kurzen aber dafür intensiven Blick auf Cam warf. Dieser enthielt eindeutig die Botschaft, dass Teal’c ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen würde.

„Sie wissen aber auch, was Circe mit den Männern gemacht hat, die sie nicht um sich haben wollte, oder?“, fragte Vala leicht provozierend und ergänzte mit einem maliziösen Lächeln. „So als Cleopatra fühle ich mich hier mit diesen ganzen römischen Soldaten eindeutig unwohl. Mal sehen, ob wir da nicht etwas daran ändern können.“

Teal’c erwiderte das Lächeln stumm und ohne auf die Bemerkung einzugehen, begabe er sich auf seinen Beobachtungsposten zurück.

 

Die beiden Freundinnen schlenderten durch den Saal auf eine der Bars zu, die am Rande der Terrasse aufgebaut war und bestellten sich was zu trinken. Danach schien es zuerst so, als würden die Drei den Abend in vollen Zügen genießen. Sie tanzten abwechselnd miteinander oder mit den anderen Gästen, plünderten nach einer Weile das Büffet, immer unter den wachsamen Augen der anwesenden Polizeitruppe.

 

Ungefähr drei Stunden waren vergangen, als Vala plötzlich strauchelte und sich an Cam klammerte.

„Was ist los, Vala?“, fragte Sam besorgt nach und half ihrer Freundin, unterstützt von Cameron, zu einem Stuhl, der an der Wand stand.

„Ich weiß nicht, mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig, das geht gleich schon wieder. Geh nur und amüsier dich, wenn es nicht besser wird, gehe ich halt nach oben. Ist zwar schade um das tolle Kostüm, aber besser, als dir hier die Laune zu verderben.“

 

Sie schubste Cam und Sam in Richtung Tanzfläche und blieb mit einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

Zwei Tänze später machte Cam Sam darauf aufmerksam, dass Vala Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Umgehend eilte Sam zu der Freundin und als diese zugab, doch lieber nach oben gehen zu wollen, wandte sich Sam um und legte Cam ihre Hand auf den Arm. „Würdest du Vala mit mir nach oben bringen?“

Als dieser nickte und Vala seinen Arm als stütze anbot, protestierte Vala.

„Sam, du willst dir doch wohl von mir nicht den Abend verderben lassen? Wenn ich es richtig sehe, schielt da vorne ein römischer Feldherr zu dir herüber.“

Vala hob die Hand und winkte einem älteren, römisch gewandeten Herren. Als dieser nächer kam fing Vala an zu grinsen, denn es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um Jack handelte, der sich verbeugte und schmunzelnd fragte: „Was kann ich für die Königin aller Ägypter tun?“

 

„Jack, oder sollte ich lieber sagen ‚Oh Caesar’ – ich bedarf eurer Hilfe nicht, aber Sam hier könnte einen Tanzpartner gebrauchen. Mir ist nämlich nicht gut und es reicht, wenn Cam mich nach oben bringt. Denkt ihr nicht auch? Und überhaupt, wo ward ihr die ganze Zeit, oh mein Imperator? Und wo habt Ihr die Karte für diese Festlichkeit?“

 

„Man hat so seine Verbindungen“, antwortete Jack vage und reichte Sam seinen Arm. 

„Wollen wir ein Tänzchen wagen, schöne Aphrodite? Die Band scheint gerade auf einen langsameren Takt umzuschwenken und das kommt mir und meinen kaputten Knien sehr gelegen.“

 

Sam sah ihn an und stand auf, um sein Angebot anzunehmen, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal kurz zu Vala um. 

„Gute Besserung und ich komme bald nach.“

„Das hoffe ich nicht“, grinste Vala zurück. „Ich schicke dir deinen Fächerträger bald zurück und dann könnte ihr Spaß haben, bis der Morgen graut. Ich besorge mir eine Wärmflasche und gehe ins Bett.“ Dann hakte die ägyptische Prinzessing sich bei ihrem maskierten Diener ein und die beiden verließen das Fest.

 

Die ganze Szene war von Teal’c mit Argusaugen beobachtet worden und mit einem kurzen Wink schickte er einen seiner Männer hinter Cam und Vala her.

Dieser beobachtete, wie die beiden langsam die Treppe hoch und bis zum Zimmer gingen, Vala den Raum aufschloss und beide darin verschwanden. Eine gute Viertelstunde später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und der maskierte Diener erschien, winkte nochmal in den Raum hinein und ging dann wieder in Richtung Treppe. 

 

Der Polizeibeamte drückte sich in eine Nische und folgte dem Mann dann wieder in den großen Saal. Sofort ging er zu Teal’c, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten und nahm dann wieder seinen ursprünglichen Beobachtungsposten ein.

 

Sam hatte gesehen, dass ihre Begleitung wieder anwesend war, konnte sich aber während der restlichen Tanzrunde nicht von ihrem aktuellen Partner trennen, der vor geraumer Zeit schon Jack abgelöst hatte. Zu diesem gesellte sich der Fächerträger jetzt und die beiden unterhielten sich gedämpft, bis Sam sich ihnen wieder anschließen konnte. 

 

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten die drei dann, unter der scharfen Beobachtung von Teal’cs Männern, damit, keinen Tanz auszulassen. Dabei war Jack derjenige, der am wenigsten tanzte und dies lieber den beiden jüngeren überließ. 

 

Es war schließlich weit nach Mitternacht. Sam und ihr Tanzpartner bewegten sich immer noch in perfekter Tanzhaltung über das Parkett. Die Kapelle spielte allerdings mit immer weniger Enthusiasmus, da die beiden die einzigen Gäste waren, die von dem Fest übrig geblieben waren. Auch Jack hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit zurückgezogen.

 

Um sie herum waren die Servicekräfte schon dabei aufzuräumen. Die Polizisten waren zwar noch auf ihren Posten, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte während dieser so einfachen Überwachung arg gelitten und der eine oder andere gähnte verstohlen. Als langsam aber sicher die Fackeln am Rande der Terrasse gelöscht wurden, gab der Kapellmeister seinen Musikern das Zeichen aufzuhören.

 

Mitten im Stück verstummte die Musik und das Paar blieb stehen. Sie sahen sich an, nickten sich zu und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, wandten sie sich dem Ausgang zu. Pflichtbewusst schickte Teal’c einen Beamten hinterher, der kurze Zeit später zurück kam und berichtete, dass der Herr die Dame zu ihrem Zimmer geleitet hatte und die beiden dann zusammen in dem Raum verschwunden waren. Das damit einhergehende Grinsen übersah der Polizeichef. Er rief seine Männer zusammen und schickte die eine Hälfte nach Hause. Die andere Hälfte blieb mit ihm hier, um bis zum nächsten Morgen auf dem Geländer zu patrouillieren. 

 

Zu gleichen Zeit hatte sich der Fächerträger in Sams Zimmer auf die Couch fallen lassen und die Maske abgenommen. Zum Vorschein kam das leicht schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von Daniel, der sich sofort daran machte, seine Sandalen aufzuschnüren und als er diese los war, die Füße hochzulegen. Erleichterung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als der Schmerz langsam nachließ.

 

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Verbindungstür und Vala erschien, in eine einfache Hose und einen Pullover gekleidet. Sam dreht sich zu ihr um. „Und. Hat alles geklappt?“

Vala nickte, kam weiter ins Zimmer und antwortete: „Er ist vor gut zwei Stunden los. Seitdem laufe ich Gräben in den Teppich.“

 

Sam nahm die Information auf, ohne etwas zu sagen und ging dann an das offene Fenster, um in die Dunkelheit zu spähen. Vala wandte sich derweil Daniel zu, der jetzt begonnen hatte, seine Füße zu massieren.

„Lange nicht mehr das Tanzbein geschwungen, was? Aber das wird sich bei euch bestimmt auch in Grenzen halten, oder?“

Daniel sah Vala mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, aber als er sah, das ihr Lächeln gerade mal die Mundwinkel erreichte und ihr Blick zu der etwas abwesend wirkenden Sam am Fenster schweifte, sagte er nichts. Er kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass Sie um ihre Freundin besorgt war und nur die Stimmung ein wenig auflockern wollte.

 

Daniel wollte sie beruhigen, aber bevor er etwas sagen wollte, klopfte es leise. Vala ging zur Tür und öffnete diese einen Spalt. Als sie Jack sah, der sich mittlerweile auch nicht mehr sein Kostüm sondern normale Kleidung trug, ließ sie ihn ein.

 

Er ging zum Sofa, grinste Daniel an und setzte sich dann daneben. 

„Na, Kleiner, anstrengenden Abend gehabt?“ feixte er und Daniel schoss umgehend zurück: „Einer muss sich ja opfern, vor allem, wenn als Alternative nur Tanzmuffel mit kaputten Knien zur Verfügung stehen.“ Dabei lächelte er Jack an, der ihm daraufhin die Haare zauste und seine Hand anschließend um Daniels schloss.

 

Vala, die das beobachtet hatte, schmunzelte als sie registrierte, wie gut die beiden Männer sich auch ohne viele Worte verstanden. Sie goss dann ohne zu fragen für alle einen Cognac ein und verteilte die Gläser. Als sie Sam eines in die Hand drückte murmelte sie ihrer Freundin zu: „Es wird schon gut gehen“, in der Hoffnung, diese ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Aber Sam reagierte nicht, sondern starrte weiter hin in die Nacht hinaus, angestrengt darauf lauschend, ob sich draußen irgendetwas tat.

 

Während die Freunde sich in Sams Zimmer warteten, hockte Cam, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, hinter einem der vielen Kamine auf dem Dach und wartete. Aufmerksam lauschte er in die Nacht hinein. 

Seit er über einen Balkon und ein Bougainvilleenspalier auf das Dach gelangt war und sich seinen Beobachtungsposten gewählt hatte, hatte er versucht, die normalen Nachtgeräusche langsam auszublenden, um besser erkennen zu können, wenn sich etwas ungewöhnliches tat. Mittlerweile waren die meisten Hintergrundgeräusche verstummt. Vom Hintereingang hörte man noch leises Klirren , wo die Leute von Ba’al die Flaschen , Gläser und das Geschirr in ihre Wagen verluden. Grillen und Zikkaden zirpten auch nur noch vereinzelt, so das allein ein leichtes Rauschen zu hören war, wenn ein Windhauch seinen Weg vom Meer bis zum Haus fand. 

 

Vorsichtig streckte Cam erst die Arme und dann die Beine aus, um keinen Krampf zu bekommen. Er ging in Gedanken noch einmal seine Schlussfolgerungen durch und kam immer wieder zum gleichen Ergebmis. Jetzt konnte er nur noch warten, ob sein Instinkt ihn nich doch noch in die Irre geführt hatte und er vielleicht völlig umsonst hier auf dem Dach hockte und wartete. Ob die ganze Täuschungsaktion nicht völlig umsonst gewesen war. Dann sagte er sich, dass es keine bessere Gelegenheit für den Dieb geben würde, als hier und heute zuzuschlagen.

 

Er grinste in sich hinein, als er an den Schreck dachte, der ihm vor einer knappen Stunde in die Glieder gefahren war. Ein leises Scharren von der anderen Seite des Kamins hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Vorsichtig war er um den Kamin herum geschlichen, nur um einer Katze mit funkelnden Augen angefaucht zu werden. Es hatte etwas gedauert, bis Cam sich wieder beruhigt hatte, aber jetzt war er wieder voll konzentriert und wartete geduldig.

 

Eine weitere Viertelstunde verstrich und das Warten begann langsam an seinen Nerven zu zerren, als er ein leises Knarren wahrnahm. Cam schaute angestrengt in die nur vom Lichte eines Halbmondes beleuchtete Nacht und sah, wie sich ein Dachfenstern öffnete und vorsichtig aufgestellt wurde. Dann kletterte eine schlanke Gestalt auf das Dach hinaus, horchte kurz und schlich dann über das Dach. 

 

Cam wartete einen Augenblick, dann folgte er dem Dieb, hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, das unter seinen Füßen ein Dachziegel brach. Das Geräusch hallte wie ein lauter Pistolenschuss durch die Nacht. Die dunkle Gestalt vor ihm blieb stehen, sah sich um und entdeckte Cam, der nun keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen musste und so schnell wie möglich auf den Dieb zulief. Er widmete ein kurzes Dankgebet an den Architekten des Hauses, der das Dach nicht sehr steil gestaltet hatte, und konzentrierte sich dann voll und ganz auf die Verfolgung.

 

Mal an um Kamine herum, mal über die offene Dachfläche, kam Cam immer näher und stellte den Dieb letztendlich am Ende des Dachfirstes eines Seitenflügels, der die Auffahrt einrahmte. Sie standen sich etwas mehr als eine Armeslänge gegenüber. Cam versperrte den Rückweg und beobachtete sein Gegenüber. Der blickte suchend hin und her und schien seine Chancen auszuloten, sich irgendwie an Cam vorbei drücken zu können.

 

„Da sind wir nun“, begann Cam und sah den Dieb an. „Du kannst die Mütze übrigens ruhig abnehmen. Es muss doch warm sein, darunter mit den vielen Haaren.“

Die Antwort war ein Schnauben und der Griff an den Kopf, um die Kopfbedeckung hinunter zu ziehen. Dunkle Locken fielen auf die Schulter herab und umschmiegten das Gesicht von Adria.

 

„Warum, Adria? Für deinen Vater? Wegen des Geldes? Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass ihr zwei das alleine ausgeheckt habt.“

„Fahr zu Hölle Cam. Warum musstest du dich einmischen? Wegen dir ist mein Vater jetzt tot.“

„Dein Vater ist tot, weil er dich beschützen wollte und weil jemand einen Köder für mich brauchte. Es war doch klar, das sich es nicht auf sich beruhen lasse, wenn mir jemand etwas in die Schuhe schiebt, was ich nicht getan habe.“

„Nein – so leicht kommst du nicht davon, Cameron Mitchell. Du hättest mein Angebot annehmen sollen. Dann würdest du jetzt nicht auf dem Dach stehen und auf frischer Tag ertappt werden können.“

 

Während ihres Gespräches, war Adria vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt seitwärts ausgewichen, aber Cameron hatte sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen, so daß Adria sich noch nicht getraut hatte, sich an ihm vorbei zu drängeln. 

Gleichzeitig, waren ihre Stimmen immer lauter geworden und hatten die Aufmerksamkeit einer der Polizisten erregt, der draussen Wache gestanden hatte. Der hatte umgehend Teal'c benachrichtigt und gerade als Adria ausgesprochen hatte, war er aus dem Haus auf die Auffahrt gestürmt. 

 

Er sah nach oben und wies einen seiner Männer an, sofort für ausreichend Licht zu sorgen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis einer der Strahler, die normalerweise den Garten erhellten, suchend über das Dach und die Fassade glitt.

„Wer auch immer dort oben ist, bleiben Sie wo sie sind und geben Sie sich zu erkennen oder wir schießen ohne weitere Warnung.“

 

Immer mehr Leute tauchten auf. Gäste, Polizisten, Bedienstete strebten auf die Auffahrt, auch Vala, Daniel, Sam und Jack waren von dem plötzlichen Lärm nach draußen gelockt worden. 

 

Auf dem Dach hingegen war von unten nur eine Person zu erkennen, da Adria sich beim Aufflammen der Scheinwerfer hingekauert hatte und so vor Cam nicht genau auszumachen war. Der stand dort oben, geblendet vom Licht, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er dreht den Kopf und hobh die Hand, um sich vor der blendenden Helligkeit zu schützen. Er verlagerte leicht sein Gewicht, was ein Polizist falsch deutete und einen Schuß abgab. Der ging glücklicherweise daneben, veranlasste Sam aber sofort zu Teal'c zu laufen.

„Stop, hören sie auf zu schießen!“, rief sie aufgeregt.

 

„Was sollte ihn dazu veranlassen“, kam es aus dem Schatten des Hauses und Ba'al trat süffisant lächelnd auf Sam und Teal'c zu. Er hatte die restlichen Aufräumarbeiten beaufsichigt, sowie das Verladen der mitgebrachten wertvollen Küchenausrüstung, und war auch von dem Lärm angelockt worden.

„Da hat er endlich den Panther im Visier, den er schon seit geraumer Zeit fassen will, warum sollte er sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen.“

Sam bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen, harten Blick und sah dann zu Teal'c.

„Er ist nicht alleine dort oben. Er hat den wahren Dieb gestellt. Geben Sie ihm die Möglichkeit, das zu beweisen.“

„Mitchell“, rief Teal'c nach oben. „Sind sie alleine dort oben?“

„Nein“, antwortete Cam und ließ Adria dabei einen Moment aus den Augen. Das nutze sie aus und versuchte an Cam vorbei zu gelangen. Als Cam die Bewegung wahrnahm, griff er nach Adria, verfehlte sie aber und als diese noch weiter ausweichen wollte, stolperte sie und fiel. Sie rollte das Dach hinunter, griff immer wieder ins Leere, und gerade als die am Dachrand angekommen war und mit dem letzten Schwung hinüber kippte, konnte sie sich noch an der Dachrinne festhalten. 

 

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Zuschauer auf dem Hof. Sie konzentrierten sich jetzt vollkommen auf die Gestalt, die an der Dachrinne hing. Teal'c gab sofort in ruhigem Ton Anweisungen, eine Leiter zu besorgen oder auch etwas, was man als Sprungtuch benutzen konnte. 

Cam war sofort vorsichtig, aber auch so schnell wie es ihm möglich war, das Dach hinunter gerutscht, hatte sich lang hingelegt und hielt Adria jetzt seinen seine Hände hin. 

„Greif zu, ich halte dich und zieh dich hoch“, bot er ihr an, aber sie funkelte ihn nur an.

„Und dann lässt du ich fallen, oder was?“ Misstrauisch beobachtete sie ihn, während sie überlegte, welche Möglichkeiten ihr überhaupt noch blieben. Cam deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Halterungen in der Wand, die ein leises Knirschen von sich gaben.

„Du solltest dich schnell entscheiden“, Cam streckte seine Händer aus. „Ich sage dir nochmal, greif zu, ich werde dich halten.“

 

„Ich trau dir nicht, es wäre so einfach für dich, dann loszulassen.“ Adria blitzte ihn wieder an, aber Cam schnaubte nur.

„Wieso sollte ich; du bist meine Versicherung. Allerdings könntest du mich mit deiner Sturheit in Versuchung führen.“

 

In Adrias Kopf schossen die Gedanken blitzschnell hin und her und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie erst eine, dann die andere Hand löste und Cam diese ergriff. Bei dieser Bewegung löste sich allerdings der Stoffbeutel, in dem sie die Juwelen transportiert hatte, von ihrem Gürtel und fiel in die Tiefe. Als er auf der Auffahrt aufprallte, löste sich der Verschluss und die Beute ergoss sich glitzernd auf den Boden. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, aber die Aufmerksamkeit wurde sofort wieder vom Geschehen am Dach gefesselt.

 

„Jetzt zieh mich schon hoch“, zischte Adria.

„Noch nicht, erst wirst du mir und allen netten Menschen da unten erklären, dass du die Diebstähle begangen hast und für wen du arbeitest.“

„Verdammt, Cam, das wäre mein Todesurteil“, gab sie zurück und Panik flackerte in ihren Augen auf. Cam sah sie ernst an.

„Du kannst es dir aussuchen. Denk daran, dass ich ein bisschen aus der Übung bin und nicht weiß , wie lange ich dich halten kann. Wie sind wir? Wenn du viel Glück hast, brichst du dir nur ein Bein. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es mindestens das Rückrat ist, liegt sehr hoch. Überlege dir gut, was du willst.“

Adria sah nach unten, aber ihr Blick schoss sofort wieder hoch. Der Scheinwerfer hatte sie eingefangen und sie sah, dass Cam leicht blinzeln musste. Es herrschte gespannte Stille unter den Zuschauern, als Adria leise zu sprechen anfing. Cam unterbrach sie aber sofort.

„Lauter Adria, es hilft nichts, wenn nur ich dich verstehen kann.“

Adria holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann sprach sie laut und deutlich.

„Ich habe die Diebstähle begangen. Cam Mitchell hat damit nichts zu tun.“ Sie sackte sich förmlich in sich zusammen, aber Cam forderte sie mit einem Nicken auf, weiter zu reden. Adria warf ihm einem mörderischen Blick zu, sprach dann aber weiter.

„Ich habe die Diebstähle im Auftrag von Ba'al begangen. Er hat mich dazu erpresst. Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, wäre mein Vater gefeuert worden. Ba'al wollte alles Cam anhängen und sich nach dem heutigen Abend aus dem Staub machen.“

Während Cam Adria nach diesem Geständnis nach oben auf das Dach zog, schickte Teal'c sofort seine Männer aus, um den Restaurantchef zu suchen. Der hatte sich aus der Menge abgesetzt, als sich abzeichnete, dass es für ihn brenzlig werden könnte.

 

Eine andere Truppe ins Haus geschickt, um an einem der Dachfenster Cam und Adria in Empfang zu nehmen. 

 

Auf dem Weg zu diesem Einstieg, versuchte Cam Adria klar zu machen, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Was hilft mir das“, blaffte Adria ihn an. „Ba'als Arm ist lang. Er wird mich früher oder später kriegen.“

„Nicht, wenn du Hilfe beim Untertauchen hast. Du wolltest doch nach Südamerika? Vielleicht hilft es, wenn Daniel bei Teal'c ein gutes Wort für dich einlegt. Ba'al wird für eine lange Zeit hinter Gitter wandern. Bis er wieder raus kommt, bist du auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden.“

„Wer es glaubt“, skeptisch sah Adria ihn an und ging dann wortlos mit den Polizeibeamten mit, als sie das Fenster erreicht hatten.

Auch Cam schloß sich den Beamten an und fuhr direkt mit ins Präsidium nach Calana.

 

Sam hatte versucht zu Cam durchzukommen, war aber von Teal'c aufgehalten worden, der ihr zu der gelungenen Scharade gratulierte und ihr mitteilte, dass sie Calana nicht verlassen durfte, bevor er ihre ausführliche Aussage zu den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage erhalten hatte. Gleiches würde für den „Rest der Verschwörung“ gelten, teilte er ihr zum Abschluss lächelnd mit.

 

Sam suchte die anderen und gemeinsam beschlossen sie, zum Grand Hotel zurückzukehren. Da sie alle nicht weg konnten, schien es ihnen der beste Weg. Dort angekommen, gingen sie auf ihre Zimmer und versuchten ein bisschen zur Ruhe zu kommen.

 

 

**Epilog**

 

Es war für Sam keine Option gewesen, zu versuchen zu schlafen. Vala hatte alles mögliche aufgeboten, aber Sam war nach der Ankunft im Grand Hotel nur in ihrer Suite hin und her getigert, ohne zur Ruhe zu kommen. Schließlich hatte Vala es geschafft Sam dazu zu überreden, sich ein bisschen frisch zu machen und dann frühstücken zu gehen. Danach wollten sie herausfinden, was in der Nacht noch passiert war und wo Cam abgeblieben war.

 

Einen Teil der Informationen bekamen sie schon auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal geboten, als sie die Schlagzeile der Zeitung ansprang: 

 

Diebesbande gefasst – Polizei gelang spektakulärer Coup

 

Mit einem gemurmelten „Man sind die schnell hier“, kaufte Vala zwei Exemplare und bald waren die beiden Freundinnen in die Lektüre vertieft und das Frühstück war vergessen.

 

_Wir uns aus zuverlässigen Quellen mitgeteilt wurde, gelang es der Polizei gestern Nacht, die Juwelendiebstähle der letzten Zeit aufzuklären._

 

_Entgegen der vorhergehenden Annahmen war es nicht der wiedergekehrte Panter, die diese verübt hatte. Die Raubzüge wurden von einer jungen Frau ausgeführt, die im Auftrag handelte und dabei den genauen modus operandi des bekannten Diebes nachahmen sollte._

 

_Auf dem jährlich stattfindenden Maskenball in der Dawson-Villa stellte die Polizei, unter mithilfe des echten Panthers, eine Falle. Nachdem die Täterin überführt und geständig war, wurden sofort Maßnahmen eingeleitet, um auch den Kopf der Bande zu verhaften._

 

_Die Polizei war auch hier erfolgreich und konnte ihn stellen, als er versuchte mit dem Schiff das Land zu verlassen._

 

_Nähere Einzelheiten, will der Polizeichef heute in einer Pressekonferenz bekannt machen. Wir werden sie weiter auf dem laufenden halten._

 

_Janet Fraiser, Calana_

 

„Dann haben sie diesen Ba'al also auch noch geschnappt.“ Vala pfiff leise, „Da war ja anscheinend noch eine Menge los, während wir ins Hotel umgezogen sind.“

„Sie schreibt keine Wort darüber, was oder wer da geholfen hat. Und kein Wort über Cam“, murmelte Sam und ihr enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände für Vala. Diese beschloss kurzer Hand zu handeln. Sie ließ Sam in der Halle stehen und ging zu einem der Haustelefone, um bei Daniel anzurufen.

 

„Jackson“, meldete sich eine verschlafene Stimme, nachdem sie das Telefon lange hatte schellen lassen.

„Daniel, Vala hier. Ich brauche deine Hilfe“, schoß sie sofort los und schob dann ein „ach ja und auch einen Guten Morgen“ hinterher.

„Lass mich erst mal wach werden und was willst du überhaupt so früh schon?“

„Früh? Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Es ist schon nach zehn. Aber du musst mir nur sagen, ob du weisst, wo Cam hier in Calana wohnt. Oder weisst du das vielleicht gar nicht?“

„Wieso willst du das wissen?“, fragte Daniel irritiert zurück. 

„Sie haben Ba'al geschnappt; steht in der Zeitung. Aber kein weiteres Wort von Cam. Er kann unmöglich noch bei Teal'c sein, aber hier ist er auch nicht. Sam macht sich große Sorgen, auch wenn sie es nicht zugibt. Ich wollte sie zu ihm bringen, denn von alleine wird sie sich nicht bewegen, auch wenn sie es vielleicht gerne möchte. Ich habe das Gefühl, die beiden stehen sich selber im Weg und brauchen einen kleinen Schubs.“

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?“, hakte Daniel nach. 

„Und wie ich mir da sicher bin. Hast du gestern Nacht mitbekommen, wie mitgenommen Sam war, als sie nicht wusste, was los war?“, Vala schnaubte. „Wenn du mir nicht umgehend die Adresse gibst – und versuche nicht mir weis zu machen, du hättest sie nicht – komme ich hoch und störe eure kleine Kuschelstunde. Schönen Gruß übrigens an Jack!“

Daniel seufzte und Vala stellte sich gerade vor, wie er einen sehnsüchtigen Blick ins Schlafzimmer hinüber warf, bevor er antwortete.

„Na, geht doch. Vielen Dank und viel Spaß noch!“. Grinsend legte Vala auf, ließ sich dann mit dem Polizeichef verbinden und nach diesem Gespräch und ging sie zu Sam zurück.

 

„Honey, wir machen jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug“, informierte Vala ihre Freundin und zog sie am Arm mit sich. Sam schüttelte sie ab und fragte empört: „Was soll das, Vala. Wir wollten doch frühstücken.“

„Ich bin auch nicht unbedingt funktionsfähig ohne meinen Kaffee, aber noch schlimmer ist es, meine beste Freundin dabei zu beobachten, wie sich sich vor Sorgen verrückt macht, weil sie nicht genau weiß, was passiert ist.“

„Und wo genau willst du hin?“, ergab Sam sich in ihr Schicksal. Sie hatte die Entschlossenheit in Valas Gesicht gesehen und kannte diese gut genug, um sich nicht weiter zu wehren.

„Lass dich überraschen“, grinste Vala und kurze Zeit später waren saßen die beiden im Auto.

 

Während Vala das Auto durch den Verkehr lenkte, versuchte Sam weiterhin, herauszufinden, wohin sie fuhren.

„Wenn du zur Polizei willst, müsstest du jetzt rechts abbiegen“, wies sie Vala an, aber die fuhr ungerührt weiter und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie auf der Straße aus der Stadt hinaus angekommen waren. 

„Langsam werde ich ungeduldig, Vala. Wohin bringst du mich?“

„Entspann dich, Sam und vertrau mir. Nur noch dieses eine Mal. Und überhaupt, sind wir sowieso gleich da. Genieß einfach die schöne Aussicht.“ Vala wirkte abgelenkt, denn sie suchte einen ganz bestimmten Abzweig von der Straße. Hinter einem Ginsterbusch tauchte der Seitenweg auf und Vala bog ab, auf einen schmalen Weg, der zwischen Mauern entlang führte und nach ungefähr zehn Minuten auf einem kiesbedeckten Vorplatz eines zweistöckigen Hauses endete. Am Hang hinter dem neben dem Gebäude erstreckten sich Weinberg und alles wirkte sehr gepflegt. 

 

Vala stoppte den Wagen. „Wir sind da. Du kannst aussteigen“, grinste sie Sam an.

Diese schaute sich um. „Vala? Sind wir da, wo ich denke, dass wir sind?“

„Sam, ich kann dir immer noch nur vor den Kopf schauen und nicht hinein. Ich weiss, also überhaupt nicht, was du denkst. Ich würde sagen, du steigst aus und siehst selber nach, ob du richtig liegst.“

„Vala, ich weiss nicht, ich ...“

„Jetzt steig schon aus oder muss ich dich wirklich aus dem Wagen schmeissen? Nicht das ich das gerne machen würde, aber wenn ich muss, werde ich auch das noch erledigen. Zum Rest bist du hoffentlich alleine fähig“. 

„Ich gehe ja schon“, gab Sam nach und stieg aus. Sie ging auf die Haustür zu und als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte, lächelte Vala sie an, startete den Motor und fuhr los, ohne auf die Proteste der Freundin zu hören.

 

Sam schaute dem Auto nach und verschob das Thema, was sie mit Vala machen wollte auf später. Sie klopfte und als niemand öffnete, drückte sie neugierig die Klinke hinunter. Die Tür schwang auf und Sam trat ein. Vor ihr lag ein Halle mit einer Treppe, die seitwärts in den ersten Stock hinaufführte. Vor ihr öffnete sich ein breiter Durchbruch der den Blick auf ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer bot. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes führten große, offen stehende Türen auf eine Terrasse. Sam überlegte nicht lange und ging direkt darauf zu und als sie nach draußen trat, machte ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung. 

 

Cam stand am Geländer, den Blick auf die Buch gerichtet und drehte sich um, als er die Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sam ging zu ihm.

„Hier wohnst du also?“, lächelte sie ihn an. „Nettes Plätzchen.“

„Für mich reicht es“, antwortete Cam und fing Sam Blick ein. „Es kommt natürlich nicht im geringsten mit dem mit, was du so gewohnt sein dürftest.“

Sam hakte sich bei Cam ein, sah sich und und blickte dann wieder den Mann neben ihr an. „Aber ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.“

 

**ENDE**

 


End file.
